Return Of The Dark Signers
by RangerAnime
Summary: The Signers of the Crimson Dragon have teamed up with the Power Rangers Super Megaforce to take down the Dark Signers once again.
1. Reawakening!

Chapter 1: REAWAKENING!

"They all thought we were all defeated. Fools!" said Dark Roman. "It is time for us to be reawakened once again."

MEANWHILE...

A duel is taking place between two duelists. Their faces are not shown. "Both duelists' life points are tied up. It's anybodies game now!" said the announcer.

Life Points: Duelist #1 / 3100; Duelist #2 / 3100

"Duelist #1 currently has Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field in the defense mode!"

BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

Duelist #2 summons Witch Of The Black Forest in defense mode.

WITCH OF THE BLACK FOREST: ATK / 1100; DEF / 1200; LV / 4

"Duelist #2 summons Witch Of The Black Forest but it's not enough to take down Blue-Eyes! Oh, but what's this!" Duelist #1 activates the Fissure spell to destroy The Witch. "Wow! Witch Of The Black Forest is already gone! Now Duelist #2 better think of something!" Duelist #1 switches Blue-Eyes to attack mode and strikes Duelist #2.

Life Points: Duelist #2 / 100

"What is Duelist #2 going to do now!" Duelist #2 slams his next monster card on his duel disc.

MEANWHILE IN THE RANGER WORLD...

"OH YEAH! I play Ryu-Ran in defense mode. Since it has 2600 defense points, your dragon can't touch me!" said Jake. The duel has been taken place at Ernie's Brain Freeze.

"Troy, he's got 100 life points left. You better think of something." said Noah.

"Don't worry. I got a plan." he said. Troy draws a card with a smile on his face. "First, I summon Mask Of Darkness in defense mode. Excuse me while I draw a trap from my graveyard as instructed." Troy draws a trap. "Okay, now I sacrifice the Mask and the Blue-Eyes..." Troy send his two monsters to the graveyard. "...in order to summon... this." Troy places the monster card on the table with his hand covering it. Then, he moved his hand, revealing the card.

"No way!" said Jake.

"Is that...?" said Orion.

"Yep. Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu. Since it can attack an opponent directly, regardless to the number of monsters on your field, you lost." said Troy.

"OH MAN!" yelled Jake. Gia and Emma hears Jake yelling.

"Troy, that card is evil. I-I-It can kill your opponent a-a-a-a..." hesitated Noah.

"Dude, relax. It's just a card I bought at the store. I was just lucky enough to get it." said Troy.

"Right." he sighed.

"What's going on here?" asked Emma.

"Jake lost." said Orion.

Gia looked at the card that defeated Jake. "Cool hummingbird." she said.

"It's not just a hummingbird. Aslla Piscu is one of the most evilest monsters in all of duel monsters. If you're defeated by it, you'll be lost forever."

"Well... Jake's still here. So... it's just a hummingbird." said Emma.

The rangers get the call from Gosei. "What's up, Gosei." said Troy.

"Rangers, an alien is attacking the city." said Gosei.

"We're on our way."

Troy and the others head towards the city not realizing that Roman was in their world and is spying on them. "Just a hummingbird, huh? You haven't seen the true power of an Earthbound Immortal yet." said Roman as the spider mark on his arm glows.

MEANWHILE AT GOSEI'S COMMAND CENTER...

"Tensou, I sense another evil presence on Earth. An evil that is not from this dimension. It is something that we have encountered once before." said Gosei.

"What kind of evil?" asked Tensou.

"I have a very strong possibility that the Dark Signers may have returned."

"THE DARK SIGNERS?! OH NO, NOT THEM AGAIN! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

"Calm down, Tensou. This is the one theory I am not sure about. We must prepare for the worse."

MEANWHILE IN THE CITY...

The Super Megaforce rangers are facing off against a shape-shifting alien that can take the form of any ranger from the past. The alien took the form of the Green Ranger (MMPR). "How about a little music." the alien pulls out the dragon flute and turns up the volume on the tune the Green Ranger uses causing intense pain on the rangers.

"IT'S SO LOUD!" said Gia.

"TIME TO UNPLUG HER SPEAKER!" said Troy. "LET'S CHANGE THINGS UP!" The rangers pull out the Aquitar ranger keys. "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, AQUITAR!" they use the keys to transform.

The rangers use ninja streak to knock the flute out of her hands causing the music to stop.

"MUCH BETTER!" said Jake.

"You don't have to yell anymore." said Emma.

"Sorry."

"You've ruined my music!" said the alien. She then transforms into the Titanium Ranger (Lightspeed Rescue) and uses the titanium ax on the rangers.

"Green Ranger and Titanium Ranger? What's her strategy?" said Troy.

"This." she said using the ax as a blaster on Red Ranger knocking him off his feet.

"Let's try something different." The rangers then pull out the Zeo ranger keys. "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, ZEO!" The rangers transforms from MMAR to Zeo and uses the Zeo weapons on her. "Rangers, form the blaster." They combined their weapons to form the Zeo blaster. "ZEO BLASTER, FIRE!" they fired the blaster at the alien blasting her into the sky.

"My turn." said Orion. "Golden Power Staff, it's time for a gold rush." Shots from the staff were fired at the alien sending her right to the ground. "Bull's eye."

"Nice try, rangers" the alien got up and transforms into a combo ranger . Half Crimson Ranger, half Navy Ranger (Ninja Storm).

"What's her deal?" said Orion.

"Thunder staff. Thunder power." Bolts of lightning started striking down on the rangers.

"LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, SPD!" the rangers pull the SPD ranger keys and transform form Zeo to SPD. "Delta Max Sabers." Noah, Jake, Gia and Emma use their sabers on the alien to knock the staff out of her hands.

"Omega morpher, electro mode!" said Orion as he charges up his morpher and then slams his hand to the ground sending electric waves towards the alien.

"My turn, thunder blaster." said the alien pulling out the blaster.

"How's this, Delta Blasters, combo mode." said Troy. The alien first fires the blaster but Troy dodges it and fires a direct hit at the alien.

"Now you've made me mad!" she said as she transforms into the White Ranger (DinoThunder).

"LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, WILD FORCE!" They pull out the Wild Force ranger keys and transform.

"Dragosword, laser arrows!" said the alien firing arrows at the rangers. They did take a direct hit but was able to get back up.

"Rangers, form the jungle sword." They combined the Wild Force weapons to form the sword.

"Lunar cue, ready." said Orion.

"Jungle Sword, savage slash!" The alien took a direct hit.

"Lunar break!" The three animal crystal took down the alien changing her back to her true form.

"Pesky rangers!" she said.

"Let's use the rangers she used on us." said Noah.

"Good thinking." said Troy. Red pulls out the Green Ranger's key, Gia: Titanium Ranger, Noah: Navy Ranger, Jake: White Ranger and Emma: Crimson Ranger.

"I'll choose... Quantum Ranger." said Orion.

"Fine. Let's do this." When they were about to activate the keys they suddenly started glowing purple. "Hey! What's with these keys?" said Troy.

"They'd never glowed like this before." said Jake. "What's that mark on its arm?" The rangers see different marks on each of the keys. Then, the keys flew out of their hand and disappeared.

"Where are they going?" said Jake.

"I don't know." said Troy, "Let's deal with her first." The rangers transform back into their SM ranger form and used their blasters and Orion used his staff to finish the alien off. The alien is then destroyed.

"That takes care of her. Now we got another mystery on our hands. Let's see what Gosei has to say."" said Troy.

"Right." they all said.

MEANWHILE...

The ranger keys that disappeared were grabbed by Roman "Now it's time to reunite once more. Brace yourselves signers, we're coming back."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Recruiting!

Chapter 2: RECRUITING!

Yusei, Jack and Crow were in the repair shop fixing up a duel runner that keeps overheating on them.

"Jack, shut it off before it blows!" yelled Yusei.

"Keep going?" yelled Jack.

"NO! HE SAID TO-!" yelled Crow who was interrupted by an explosion. "-Shut it off."

The doors stated to open slowly as Leo, Luna and Akiza walks in. "Is it safe to come in?" said Leo.

"It is now." said Yusei.

"What happened?" asked Akiza.

"Jack blew up another runner." said Crow.

"Thanks, Crow." said Jack.

The door, once again, opens and Mina and Trudge enters. "Hey, is everyone alright?" said Mina.

"We're okay." said Yusei, "We're ok..." Yusei was interrupted by a voice in his head.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" said Trudge.

"I heard a voice."

"Me, too." said Jack.

"So did I." said Crow, "Any of you guys heard a voice."

"Yes." said Akiza, Luna and Leo.

"SIGNERS..." said Roman in their minds.

"There it is again." said Yusei.

"What's going on?" said Mina.

"We keep hearing a voice. It almost sounds like... Roman."

"Roman? It can't be him." said Luna.

"Guys." said Mina, "The sky just went dark, all of a sudden." Very dark clouds consumed the sky. The sun has disappeared and the town went black.

"Let's check it out!" said Yusei.

MEANWHILE...

The rangers head to the Command Center for answers. "Gosei, six of the ranger keys we were about to use are gone." said Troy.

"What happened to them, Gosei?" said Emma.

"The ranger keys that you were about to use have been taken by an evil force known as the Dark Signers. We have encountered them once before." said Gosei.

"Who are the Dark Signers?" said Orion.

"They are a force known to have cause devastation. They use creatures called Earthbound Immortals to absorb the souls of humans and have them cause destruction and chaos."

"Wait a minute, Earthbound Immortals?!" said Troy.

"I had a feeling you would be surprised, Troy. Yes, the Earthbound Immortals are real and they are not just cards."

"If they're here, how are we going to defeat them?" said Jake.

"Unfortunately, the Dark Signer who took the ranger keys have already returned to his dimension."

"How are we going to get them back those evil ranger keys they stole?" said Gia.

"There are many portals that are open that leads from this world to theirs. We will help you track one down for you but you will be leaving our world defenseless."

MEANWHILE...

The signers arrive at the center of town. "SIGNERS!" said Roman. The teams then stopped their duel runners.

"Where are you?" said Yusei looking around town.

"Right here." What the signer see coming out of the shadow is the Green Ranger (MMPR) with the spider mark on his arm. But this Green Ranger was totally different. He had red stripes on his outfit, the dragon shield had red on it, his boots and gloves were black with red spikes and his collar was black. Plus, he was wearing a dark blue cape with red stripes.

"Is he a... Power Ranger?" said Leo.

"He is." said Crow.

"Oh no." said Akiza, "Look at his arm."

"The dark signers are back." said Jack.

"Is that you, Roman?" said Yusei.

"So, this disguise doesn't fool you." said Roman. He then de-morphs right in front of them.

"I can't believe you're back."

"Believe it. The Dark Signers have returned."

"Do we have to go through with this again?" said Leo.

"What makes you think you're dueling us. You're not a signer like them." said Roman.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." Leo rolls up his sleeve to reveal the Crimson Dragon's heart on his arm, "...but now I am."

"So now there are six of you, huh? No matter, that'll just even things up. Let's not talk about it here." A dark cloud suddenly surrounds them.

"What's happening?!" said Luna.

MEANWHILE...

Flashes of light started to surround the Command Center. "Whoa, what's going on?!" said Troy. Roman and the signers appeared in the Command Center.

"What is this place?" said Akiza.

"Uh oh!" said Tensou.

"Who are you?" said Orion.

"I am Roman and I was one who took this and the other five keys away from you." said Roman holding up the stolen Green Ranger key.

"Roman. After all these years we meet once again." said Gosei.

"Hello, Gosei."

"Gosei?" said Yusei.

"How do you know Gosei?" said Troy.

"He and his mentor Zordon were the ones who defeated me and the other Dark Signers a long time ago." said Roman.

"Why have you returned, Roman?" said Gosei.

"You already know the answer to that question. I plan to reconquer the Earth in both dimensions before that armada Prince Vekar gets his chance by using your keys to make us stronger and to give our Earthbound Immortals more power than ever to defeat you."

"Do you rally think your second attempt is going to work?" said Luna.

"I'm counting on it!"

"That's not going to happen!" said Gia.

"Besides, what makes you think those keys will make you stronger?" said Troy.

"It will make me stronger." said Roman.

"Wrong. Legendary mode is hard to maintain. You won't be able to stay morphed."

"I don't have to worry about that. My Dark Signer power will maintain my strength so I'll stay morphed."

"Regardless, you can't use what you have taken from us!" Troy tried to grab the key but his arm went right through Roman. "What?"

"We're not really here, Red Ranger. We're just a projection of what you are seeing right now."

"So you six are the Power Rangers?" said Leo.

"We are." said Emma.

"How do you know about the armada?" said Troy.

"I was fighting them earlier." said Roman.

FLASHBACK...

"Prince Vekar, so you dare show yourself in front of me."

"Roman, you dare try your attempt again to conquer Earth before I get the chance." said Vekar.

"What makes you think you're worthy enough to destroy this planet?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! You'll pay for that! X-Borgs, destroy him!" X-Borgs arrive on the planet and begin their battle against Roman.

"Bring it!" Roman removes his cape and begins his fight. Without hesitation, Roman manages to defeat half the army.

"Damaras, send down a monster to take care of him!"

BACK ON THE SHIP...

"On it." said Damaras.

An alien appears on the ship. "I an Doppleslayer, at your service!"

"With your ability to shape-shift, you'll have no problem defeating that Dark Signer. Do what must be done."

"You can count on me."

BACK ON EARTH...

Doppleslayer arrives on Earth. "Do your worst." said Vekar.

"As you wish, my lord." she said. Vekar returns to the ship.

"Let's see what you're made of!" said Roman.

"If you say so." Roman and Doppleslayer fight it off. Roman gets the upper hand and knock Doppleslayer off her feet.

"Is that the best you got?" said Roman.

"You underestimate me. I have the knowledge of the Dark Signers and your defeat. Let's see how well you do now..." Doppleslayer shape-shifts into Carly, the Hummingbird Dark Signer. "...against the Dark Signer that betrayed you."

Roman is infuriated over her transformation. "Bring it!" The fight continues. Unfortunately, Roman's anger got the best of him as Doppleslayer uses her fighting skills as Carly making Roman fall on his feet.

"So, I guess the rumors are true, you are weak and pathetic. You call yourself the most powerful Dark Signer and yet you couldn't prevent this Dark Signer from destroying her own Earthbound Immortal." said Doppleslayer.

Roman stands. "Don't count on it!" As Roman stands, he manages to deliver the final blow with a punch and a jump kick. "You're wasting my time on my mission!" Roman then disappears.

Doppleslayer changes back. "Since I'm here. Might as well cause a little destruction. X-Borgs!" More X-Borgs are sent down. Doppleslayer began to destroy buildings.

END FLASHBACK...

"So, you fought the monster we just defeated." said Jake.

"Indeed I did. She wasn't a worthy fighter anyways."

"Roman, I don't know how you came back, but we've defeated you once before as well and it doesn't matter how much power you have we'll defeat you again." said Yusei.

"And you'll expect us to help them out." said Troy.

"You're planning to defeat only me?"

"What are you talking about?" said Jack.

"You don't know? The former dark signers are recruiting right now."

"Carly." said Jack.

"Kaylin." said Yusei.

"Misty." said Akiza.

"Greiger." said Crow.

"Looks like we're facing Devack again." said Leo.

"Yeah." said Luna.

"You're recruiting innocent people to do your bidding again?" said Gosei.

"They chose to become Dark Signers." said Roman.

"It was because you tricked them into becoming Dark Signers by providing them false information and you forced one of them to join you."

"Don't worry about that. My mind control has taken hold of them. They won't resist into dueling the signers and your rangers."

"I wouldn't count on that. Your mind control on Carly lasted before the duel ended and she ended up tricking you and sacrificing herself to save me." said Jack.

"I won't let that happen again." said Roman.

"Roman, you should have known that anyone with a heart of pure goodness cannot be turned evil that easily." said Gosei.

"I'll prove you wrong on that. We will be taking our leave now. I'll be expecting you again, rangers, if you want these back." said Roman. Flashes of light surround the Command Center again and Roman and the signers vanished back to their world.

MEANWHILE...

After the dark cloud disappears, Yusei sees Jack leaving. "Jack, where are you going?"

"To find Carly!"

"You can tell Jack to meet us at the satellite Tomorrow, 6 AM sharp. Don't be late." said Roman.

"Fine. We'll be there." said Yusei.

MEANWHILE...

Jack enters Carly's apartment. "Carly! Carly!" no one answered. Jack searched all over her apartment and she was not there. "They got her."

MEANWHILE...

Carly was in her car headed towards the satellite. She was bearing the hummingbird mark and holding the Crimson Rangers key in her hand. Misty was on a plane headed to New Domino City and she was bearing the gecko mark and holding the Titanium Rangers key. Greiger and Kaylin are on their duel runner headed to the satellite. Greiger has the whale mark and the Quantum Rangers key and Kaylin has the Giant mark and the Navy Rangers key. Devack was already at the satellite awaiting the other dark signers and he has the monkey mark and the White Rangers key.

MEANWHILE...

"Gosei, I know it's our duty to protect the Earth, but we have to get those keys back one way or another." said Troy.

"If you have any suggestions, now is the time to hear them." said Gosei.

"What if we leave the auxiliary rangers here. They'll protect the Earth while were gone." said Gia.

"Excellent idea, Gia." said Gosei. Troy pulls out the auxiliary rangers and leaves them with Gosei. "I'll be sending the zords along with you as well. Rangers, I insist that you use your Super Mega Mode for this mission."

"Thanks, Gosei." said Troy.

"Good luck, rangers." said Tensou. The rangers are off on their mission.

"I hope they'll be okay." said Tensou.

"Of course they will Tensou, I have faith in them." said Gosei.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Rangers Vs Dark Signer Vs Dark Signer

Chapter 3: RANGERS VS. DARK SIGNERS VS. DARK SIGNER!

It is 5:30 AM and the signers are headed towards the satellite. They notice that New Domino City is completely deserted. There was no one to be found.

"It's so empty." said Leo.

"I bet I know where they are." said Yusei, "The Earthbound Immortals have them. We got to hurry."

The signers were crossing the bridge into the satellite not realizing the rangers are watching them. "Well, their in no hurry." said Emma.

"Of course." said Noah.

"Come on. Let's catch up to them." said Troy.

Leo looks back at New Domino City wondering if he'll ever return, that's when he notices the rangers on the bridge. "They're here already?" he said.

"Who?" said Luna.

"The rangers we met yesterday."

"They took long getting here. Let hope they catch up to us." said Jack.

25 MINUTES LATER...

The signers arrive at their meeting point awaiting the Dark Signer.

"So, where are they." said Crow.

"Here." Roman and Devack arrived.

"Hello, twins." said Devack, "So, now you're a signer."

"Surprised?" said Leo.

"Not the least bit."

Kaylin, Greiger and Misty show up as well.

"Hello again, Akiza." said Misty.

"Misty." said Akiza.

"Yusei, Crow, Jack, it's been a while." said Kaylin.

"I don't believe this." said Yusei.

"It's been a while for me, too." said Greiger.

"Unbelievable." said Crow.

"Look like we're missing little Carly. Don't worry Jack, she'll show up." said Roman. Jack gave a mean growl.

Carly finally makes her arrival.

"Carly." said Jack.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." said Roman.

"Hmph!" said Carly.

"Grouch." whispered Kaylin.

"Carly, I can't believe this happened to you." said Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack." said Carly.

"How did you manage to return?" said Yusei.

"That's for us to know and you to find out."

"ROMAN!" yelled Troy. The signers and Dark Signers turned to where the yelling was coming from.

"They're here!" said Crow.

"Not a moment too soon." said Luna.

"So, you've decided to show up." said Roman.

"That's right, Roman, and we came to help the signers defeat you and win back the keys you've stolen from us."

"Bring it on!" said Kaylin.

"Oh, we will!" said Jake.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" The rangers morph and begin their motto.

"Super Megaforce... Red!"

"Super Megaforce... Blue!"

"Super Megaforce... Green!"

"Super Megaforce... Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce... Pink!"

"Super Megaforce... Silver!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!" in unison.

"Now that you're here, let's see what you're made of!" Roman activates the Green Ranger key. "Evil ranger mode, Green Ranger! It's Morphin' Time!"

"He added his own evil twist to those keys." said Emma.

"We'll still handle him. Signers, right now let us handle them." said Troy.

"Good luck." said Yusei.

The rangers pulls out the MMPR Ranger keys. "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, MIGHTY MORPHIN'! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" The rangers morph and pulls out their weapons. The battle pursues.

"Power Sword!" Troy defends himself.

"You're no match for me!" said Roman.

"Don't count on it!"

"Power Ax!" Jake jumps behind Roman but Roman used his free hand to grab the ax. "What?!"

"Nice try!" Roman uses the dagger and took them down.

"Our turn!" said Emma and Gia.

"Power Daggers!" said Gia.

"Power Bow!" Said Emma. Emma fires arrows and Gia throws the daggers at Roman continuously but Roman uses the dagger to activate his shield. "Uh oh!" they both said.

"Hey, Roman!" said Noah.

"Your turn." said Roman.

"Got that right! Enchanted White Saber!" said Orion.

"Power Lance! Let's go!" said Noah as he splits the lance in two. Orion manages to knock the dagger out of Roman's hand and Noah strikes Roman down.

"I'm not done, yet." said Roman.

"LEGENDARY BLITZ MODE, STAR FORCE!" The rangers changes Legendary mode. "STAR FORCE, FINAL STRIKE!" The rangers combine their powers on Roman.

"Evil ranger mode, White Ranger! White Ranger, Dino Power!" Devack jumps in to stop the rangers from defeating Roman. "Don't even try!" Devack uses the Drago Sword to reflect the power and knock the rangers off their feet.

"They're all yours." said Roman.

"As you wish." Devack prepares for battle.

"Jake, Gia, Noah!" said Troy.

"Got it." They pull out the DinoThunder ranger keys. "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, DINOTHUNDER! DINOTHUNDER, POWER UP!"

"Tyranno Staff!" said Troy.

"Tricera Shield!" said Noah.

"Ptera Grips!" said Gia.

"Brachio Staff!" said Jake.

"Bring it! Drago Sword!" said Devack. Troy and Noah fight Devack first. Devack attempted to take down Troy with his sword but he defended himself with his staff.

"ThunderMax!" Troy then blasted Devack.

"Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!" Jake blew Devack off his feet.

"My turn!" said Gia as he jumps on Devack.

"I won't be beat by a girl... again!" said Devack as he blocks Gia's attack.

"Too late." whispered Leo to Luna.

"Hmm." said Luna.

Carly just watched and observed. "Ugh. Devack is pathetic." she said to herself.

"Tricera Shield!" Noah helps out Gia by using the shield to slam Devack to the ground.

"Go help Devack." said Roman to Greiger.

"My pleasure." Greiger jumps into the action. "Evil ranger mode, Quantum Ranger! Quantum Power! Quantum Defender, fire!" Greiger blasts Gia and Noah.

"Gia, Noah, you alright?" said Troy.

"Yeah." said Gia.

"We're fine." said Noah.

"You won't be for long." said Greiger.

Troy and the others pull out Time Force keys. "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, TIME FORCE! TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" The rangers morph into Time Force.

"Legendary sixth ranger mode, SPD! SPD, Emergency!" said Orion as he morphs into the Omega Ranger.

"Chrono sabers, Ready!" The rangers ganged up on Greiger all together, surrounding him.

"Now you're easy prey!" said Greiger. Greiger fires his defender at the rangers by spinning 360*.

"Hey, don't forget me!" said Orion.

"How can I forget you!" Greiger fired his Defender.

"Speed mode!" Orion manages to catches the laser pellets fired from the Defender by slowing down time.

"What?!" said Greiger.

"I believe these are yours." Orion throws the laser pellets back at Greiger, blasting him off his feet.

"Way to go, Orion." said Troy.

"Thanks."

"My turn. Evil ranger mode, Titanium Ranger! Titanium Power!" Misty prepares for her battle.

"Bring it!" said Troy.

"LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"Legendary sixth ranger mode, Operation Overdrive! Overdrive Accelerate!" Orion morphs into the Mercury Ranger.

"Titanium Axe!" Misty charges at the rangers.

"V-Lancers, ready!"

"Drive Detector, ready!" The rangers now fights Misty.

"Do you think your any match against the Dark Signers?" said Misty.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" said Troy.

Misty manages to strike the five of them down. "Behind you!" said Orion.

Misty then defends herself. "Titanium Axe, blaster mode!"

"Oops! Drive Detector, blaster mode!" Misty first blast Orion but he dodges and fires back, striking her. "Guys, now!"

"V-Lancers, V-Strike!" the rangers then knock Misty off her feet.

MEANWHILE...

Tensou and Gosei are watching the fight unfold. "Oh, man. I can't believe Roman's mind control is making them do this." said Tensou.

"There is something else. I sense one of them is not fully controlled by Roman. Tensou, I want you to summon the six original owners of the stolen ranger key to help the rangers on this mission." said Gosei.

"On it."

MEANWHILE...

"Alright, Carly, let's see what we can do together! Evil ranger mode, Navy Ranger! Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!" said Kaylin.

"He's kidding, right? Evil ranger mode, Crimson Ranger! Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!" said Carly. Both Kaylin and Carly begin their fight with the rangers.

"No problem." Troy, Gia, Noah and Orion pull out the Ninja Storm key... "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, NINJA STORM! NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!

...while Jake and Emma pull out the black and white Aquitar keys. "LEGENDARY RANGER MODE, AQUITAR! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Ninja Swords, ready!"

"Aquitan Sabers, ready!"

"Samurai Saber, Ready!"

"Thunder Staffs!"

"Me first." said Carly as she charges at the rangers.

"Hey, wait a minute." said Kaylin.

"In a rush, are we?" said Troy.

"You got that right." Carly begins to strike the rangers one by one. But when Kaylin tried to get into the action, Carly struck him too.

"Hey, watch it!" said Kaylin.

"Oops. My bad." said Carly, sarcastically.

"Guys, weapon-up! Hawk Blaster!" said Troy.

"Lion Hammer!" said Gia.

"Sonic Fin!" said Noah.

"Aquitan Lasers!" said Emma and Jake.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Orion removes his armor and switches his helmet from a star to a flame.

"Now we're talking! Crimson Blaster!" said Carly.

"Navy Antler! Don't rush me this... Hey!" said Kaylin as Carly rushes off without Kaylin again.

"Something isn't right." said Jack.

"What do you mean?" said Yusei.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"What is Carly doing?" said Roman to himself.

The rangers continue their battle with Carly and Kaylin. "Weapons all together, go!" said Troy. The rangers surround Carly and Kaylin and use their weapons on them. Kaylin took the on-coming attack and didn't realize that Carly already jumped out of the way.

"My turn! Crimson Blaster, fire!" Carly blasted the rangers and Kaylin along with them.

"Man, does she has to keep making mistakes?" said Kaylin.

"Something tells me that wasn't a mistake." said Troy.

"Carly, you will not attack your own teammate!" said Roman as he tried to control her, but nothing happened. "What's going on? I can't get through to her."

Gosei calls the rangers. "Rangers, Roman does not have full control of Carly. Use caution."

"I hear you, Gosei. Let's end this. Ninja Shadow Battle!" said Troy. As the doors closes, we see the rangers, Kaylin and Carly's shadows battling it out. One shadow manages to take them all out. As the doors open, we see the rangers and Kaylin on the ground and Carly still standing. The rangers return to their Super Mega mode.

"What is wrong with you?!" said Kaylin.

"Nothing is wrong with me." said Carly holding her blaster in front of her out of Kaylin's sight.

"I'll see to that!" Kaylin charges towards Carly.

Yusei notices the blaster in Carly's hand. "Kaylin, stop! It's a trap!"

Carly then turns to Kaylin and fires. "Kaylin!" said Devack.

"What has gotten into her?" said Misty.

"Roman doesn't have full control of her." said Troy.

"I'll see to that!" Roman then jumps in front of Carly.

"Carly!" said Jack.

"Carly, you will not betray the Dark Signers again!" Roman did his attempt to control Carly.

Carly then felt a burning sensation in her arm where her mark is and dropped to the ground. "Carly, no!" said Jack.

"Carly's no longer here. She now under my control." Roman then picks Carly up by the arm and notices her blaster pointed right at him. "What are you doing?"

"The burning in my arm, I was faking it." Carly then fires her blaster at Roman.

"My goodness." said Akiza.

"As a Dark Signer, you're suppose to be loyal to me!" said Roman as he struggles to stand.

"Well I'm not! I lost my loyalty to you." said Carly.

"Carly, why are you against your own teammates?" said Troy.

"Being a Dark Signers is always about getting revenge, Red Ranger. Mine is on Roman for forcing me to duel my beloved Jack."

"Beloved?" said Jake.

Carly demorphs and show the mark on her arm which is barely noticeable. "This is all I have of the mark you gave me, Roman. I manage to resist half the dark power. You think a person with pure goodness can be turned evil that easily. Maybe you should have listened to Gosei when he told you that."

"How do you know Gosei?" said Troy.

"Roman said everything about him and your team, Red Ranger. So, Roman, you can forget about gaining my loyalty to you because it will never happen."

"Carly." said Jack.

"You'll pay for this, Carly!" said Kaylin as he charges towards her but Carly remorphs and fires her blaster at Kaylin, demorphing him.

"Kaylin." said Yusei.

"This never happened before." said Luna.

"I'll be taking my leave. Jack, I sorry but I will be facing you in a duel but don't expect it to last long because I'll be challenging you to duel me, Roman. Red Ranger, if you or one of your team members decide to join Jack in a duel with me, I welcome it." Carly take her leave by using ninja smoke.

"Very well. We'll take our leave as well. Prepare yourselves to duel us again." The Dark Signers then leaves the sight.

"You guys alright?" said Yusei.

"We're fine. I believe there's a lot to talk about." said Troy.

"We can't talk about it here. I know a place where we can stay."

"Then let's get out of here." The signers and the rangers make their leave.

MEANWHILE...

"Tensou, have you given the message to the other rangers?" said Gosei.

"I did. They're on their way now."

"Excellent. Unfortunately, the Dark Signers wasn't counting on facing one of their own. But I had a feeling this might happen."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for the events to begin. If the rangers are willing to duel the Dark Signers then I will prepare them."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Dark Past!

Chapter 4: DARK PAST!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE BETRAYED US!" yelled Kaylin.

"We never should have chose her as a Dark Signer." said Greiger.

"WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!" yelled Devack.

Misty was silent the whole time. All she's doing is just sitting in her chair with her eyes closed. Then Roman grabs the dragon dagger and blew a loud tone, silencing the argument. When Misty opened her eyes, she noticed the argument has stopped. She then reached for her ears and pulled off her headphones. She was listening to music the whole time. "Is the argument over?" she said.

"Aren't you at least outraged over this?" said Kaylin.

"No. I don't make decisions for Carly. Is she wants to do this, who am I to judge." Misty started to remember how she misjudged Akiza over the disappearance of her brother and how she felt terrible over it.

"Right now, we got bigger problems than a rogue Dark Signer. I had a good feeling that the signers would be teaming up with the Power Rangers. With that happening, they'll make the signers stronger as well by making them rangers." said Roman.

"Fighting fire with fire." said Greiger.

"No matter, we still have these." said Kaylin holding up one of the stolen ranger keys. "As long as we have these, the signers and the rangers are no match for us."

"Don't forget, that Carly has one of those keys a well. We could be no match for her." said Greiger.

"Let me handle her." said Devack.

"Fine. Do as you please." said Roman.

MEANWHILE...

Carly was sitting where the hummingbird tower used to be, in her morphed form. She was starring at the Aslla Piscu card and the Crimson Ranger's keys. Tears started shedding from her eyes as well. "I'll never forgive you for forcing me to duel the one person I love, Roman. You maybe forcing me to duel Jack again, but when I'm done with my duel with Jack I will have my chance of getting rid of you." she said, angrily. She then got up and squeezed the key in anger. "That is a PROMISE!" Her voice echoed in the hills.

Devack heard Carly voice. "I found you." he said. When Carly was about to make her leave, she spots Devack coming from the hills. "There you are."

"What do you want, Devack?!" said Carly.

"So, you're that hesitant to defeat Roman, huh?"

"You bet I am."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Devack pulls out the White Ranger key and activates it. "Evil ranger mode, White Ranger! White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Let's do this!" The battle between Carly and Devack begins.

MEANWHILE...

The rangers and the signers introduce themselves. "My name's Yusei. This is Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna."

"I'm Troy. This is Gia, Noah, Emma, Jake and Orion. Nice to meet you."

"So, Gosei fought the Dark Signers before." said Yusei.

"This is actually the first we heard of this." said Troy.

"I'm guessing Gosei and who ever his teacher was..." said Leo.

"Zordon." said Luna.

"...Zordon fought the Earthbound Immortal's as well."

"Speaking of which, we heard of them but we thought they were just cards. I mean, Troy bought a card named Aslla Piscu at a regular store." said Noah.

"As Gosei just told us, they're not just cards." said Troy.

"Do you still have that card with you?" said Jack.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Why were they interested in those ranger outfits?" said Akiza.

"Gosei said these are rangers who once fought on the side of evil." said Gia.

"Except for the Quantum Ranger." said Jake.

"There were evil Power Rangers as well?" said Crow.

"So, why would one Dark Signer decide to go rogue?" said Emma.

"Carly said she resisted half of Roman's mind control. Don't forget that Carly said that pure goodness can't be turned evil that easily." said Jack.

"Gosei said that too." said Orion.

"I really wish that Mina and Trudge were here." said Leo.

"Who are they?" said Emma.

Akiza pulls a photo of Mina and Trudge. "They were there for us when all this happened."

"Do you think they'll be a huge help for us?" said Noah.

"When we get them back, yes." said Yusei.

The team heres a loud explosion coming from the hills. "What was that?" said Akiza.

"I'll check it out. Super Mega mode." said Gia.

"Be careful." said Troy.

MEANWHILE...

Devack was on the ground trying to get back. "No one's gonna stop me from getting my revenge on Roman, so why don't you just give up?" said Carly.

"Never!" said Devack.

"Suit yourself." Carly then pulls out the thunder staff. "Thunder staff, tornado star!" She flings it a Devack knocking him off his feet again.

Gia, in her morphed form, shows up to see the fight happening. "Oh, man. How long has this been going on for?" she said.

"Five minutes." said Misty as she approaches as well.

"Whoa." Gia was surprised by Misty's arrival.

"Well, it's my lucky day."

"Why's that."

"I decided to have a warm up before my duel with Akiza by taking you down."

"Try it!"

Misty takes out the Titanium Ranger's key and morphs. "Evil ranger mode, Titanium Ranger! Titanium Power!"

Gia pulls out a ranger's key as well. "Legendary ranger mode, Lightspeed Rescue!" She changes and pulls out her weapon. "V-Lancer, ready."

"Let's do it. Titanium Ax, ready." Misty and Gia fight it out as well.

MEANWHILE...

Roman, Kaylin and Greiger were watching the two battles that are happening. "This shouldn't be happening. Dark Signers were suppose to be fighting the Crimson Dragon Signers, instead we have Misty fighting the Yellow Ranger and two Dark Signers fighting each other." said Kaylin.

"How are we going to fix this?" asked Greiger.

"We're not." said Roman, "We have gotten the rangers involved. So, it'll be great to take them out, too."

MEANWHILE...

Gia falls to the ground during her fight with Misty. "You should treat this fight like a duel and learn to play your cards right." said Misty.

"Thanks for the hint." Gia pulls out a white key. "Why don't you try playing this card right! Legendary blitz mode, Wild Card!" Gia morphs and pulls out a baton.

"Oh, I will." Misty and Gia continue their fight.

Carly wanted this fight to end now. "I'm through with you, Devack. It's time for me to take drastic measures." Carly pulls out her duel disc and her Earthbound Immortal. "I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" The hummingbird hieroglyph appeared in the sky and blue flames emerged from the ground which broke up the fight between Misty and Gia. Aslla Piscu then emerges from the ground.

"Whoa, I like it better when it was just a card." said Gia.

"You're lucky that you're in your morphed form or Aslla Piscu wold have sacrificed you. We'll finish this later, Yellow Ranger!" said Misty as she takes her leave.

"Fine." Gia returns to her Super Mega mode. She then calls the other rangers. "Guys, we got a problem."

"We're looking at it right now. Stay where you are. We're on our way." said Troy.

"Got it."

"So, it's that kind of a fight! Fine then!" Devack pulls out his duel disc and Earthbound Immortal as well. "I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" The monkey hieroglyph appears in the sky and more flames emerge and Cusillu arises.

"First Earthbound Immortal to fall, loses." said Carly.

"You're on." said Devack. The two Dark Signers now fight it out with their Earthbound Immortals.

"Another one?!" said Jake.

"Something not right!" said Crow.

"Gia, are you alright?" asked Troy.

"I'm fine. I'm surrounded by blue fire. I can't get out."

"We're almost there."

MEANWHILE...

"Now this has gone out-of-hand!" said Kaylin.

"Relax, Kaylin." said Roman, "Just let them fight it out. In the mean time, let us prepare for our battle."

"Right." said Kaylin and Greiger.

MEANWHILE...

The signers and the rangers arrive at the battle sight.

"Gia, are you in there?!" yelled Troy.

"I'm here!" she yelled.

"Hang on! We'll get you out! Noah, Emma."

"Got it." they both said.

Noah and Emma pull out two ranger keys. "Legendary ranger mode, Samurai! Go, Go, Samurai!"

"Legendary ranger mode, Operation Overdrive! Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Drive geyser, fire." Emma manages to make a little opening in the fire wall.

"Spin sword, dragon splash." Noah then makes the opening bigger for Gia to escape quickly before it closes up. Gia got out just in time.

"You're alright?" asked Troy.

"Yeah. Thanks."

The rangers and the signers sees the fight between Aslla Piscu and Cusillu. "I'll put a stop to this." Troy pulls out his morpher and presses 5-5-0-1 to summon the sky ship. "Wish me luck." Troy then jumps into the Sky Ship.

Carly and Devack were surprised at the Sky Ship's arrival "Red Ranger?" said Carly.

Troy flies the ship in between Aslla Piscu and Cusillu. "Sky Ship Cannons, port (left) and starboard (right) side, fire!" Cannons fired at the Earthbound Immortals. Cusillu falls to the ground but Aslla Piscu still stands.

"Hey!" said Devack.

"Thanks to the Red Ranger, your beast has fallen. I'm through battling you!" Carly then use smoke screen and disappears.

"Boy, she ain't messing around." said Gia.

"Hey, Devack! Having trouble with women, are ya?" said Jake. Devack didn't answer. He just growled and walked away. "Oh, well."

The rangers then get the call from Gosei. "What's up, Gosei."

"Rangers, I have something that will help you on your mission but you must return to your dimension."

"We're on our way."

"Will you make it back on time?" said Yusei.

"Yeah. Will be back."

"Make it quick." The rangers take their leave. "In the mean time, let us prepare for our battle."

"Right." said the signers.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Let's Duel! Part 1

CHAPTER 5: LET'S DUEL! Pt. 1

Back in the ranger's dimension. Gosei gave the rangers their own deck and custom duel discs and runner. The six duel discs had the Super Megaforce symbol and were in six different colors designed for each ranger. Also, each ranger have their own zord decks:

Troy: MMPR, MMAR and RPM. Noah: In Space, SPD and Operation Overdrive. Jake: Zeo, Wild Force and Jungle Fury. Gia: Turbo, Lightspeed Rescue and Ninja Storm. Emma: Time Force, DinoThunder and Samurai. Orion: Lost Galaxy, Mystic Force and Megaforce.

"Rangers, I have also sent out the original owners of the stolen ranger keys to help you. They are waiting for you at the other dimension" said Gosei.

"Got it. Thank you, Gosei." said Troy.

"Good luck on your mission."

"Rangers, it doesn't matter who we go up against as long as we get those keys back." said Troy.

"Right." they all said.

MEANWHILE...

"Alright, guys. Wherever the last dark duel is taking place is where we'll meet up. Got it?" said Yusei.

"Got it." they all said.

"We don't know when the Power Rangers will be back so don't be surprised to see them. Good luck to all of you." The signers then split up.

MINUTES LATER...

Leo and Luna were in search for Devack. "Do you think Devack can still duel us after that battle with Carly?" asked Leo.

"He'll... duel us... no matter... what condition he's in." said Luna.

"What's with you?"

"I... have to..."

"There's a mountain of rocks over there. Do what you have to do." Luna then ran behind the rocks. Just as Leo was waiting for Luna, blue flames started to emerge from the ground, frightening Leo. "Luna!" he yelled.

Luna came back to see what was happening. "Leo!" The flames has separated the twins.

"Luna, can you get through?"

"No, I can't!"

"Oh, man. Show yourself Devack!" The Dark Signer then emerges on his duel runner. But it wasn't Devack, it was Greiger.

"So, I'm dueling you. I was suppose to be dueling Crow."

"Greiger?! And I was suppose to be dueling Devack with Luna!"

"I see your sister's not with you."

"She's behind the flames and can't get through."

"Well, might as well duel you. I defeated you before and I can easy get rid of you."

"Not on my watch!" yelled Orion as he approaches on his custom duel runner. It was black with silver stripes and had the pirate rangers symbol. Plus, it has a sidecar.

"Orion, You're back." said Leo.

"How did you get through the flames." said Greiger.

"I didn't. I was lucky enough to be within the walls."

"And so was I." said Carly as she approaches on her duel runner.

"Carly!" said Leo and Orion.

"So, you're here as well." said Greiger.

"That's right. I was going to have my duel with Jack but your flaming wall stopped me."

"Serves you right for betraying us."

MEANWHILE...

Luna could barely see beyond the flames. "Luna!" said Emma as she approaches on her custom duel runner. It was identical to Orion's only it had pink stripes.

"Emma!" said Luna.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Luna started to cry. "Leo's in there."

"Alright, alright. Orion's in there, too. We got separated by the flames."

MEANWHILE...

"Looks like it going to be a two-on-two duel." said Orion.

"What makes you thinks your dueling us?" said Greiger.

"One: I'm not letting Leo duel alone and two: I'm only doing this to retrieve what you two have stolen."

"Suit yourself." said Carly, "But, in case you forgotten that I have gone rogue, it's actually going to be a two-on-one-on-one. So, don't let your guard down, Greiger."

"Fine." Greiger then turned to Leo. "Now how are we going to have a turbo duel if you don't have a duel runner and your duel board won't do well on gravel?"

"Don't worry. Leo's going to ride with me." said Orion.

"Very well." Greiger pulls out the Quantum Ranger key and activates it. "Evil ranger mode, Quantum Ranger!"

"My turn." Carly pulls out the Crimson Ranger key and activates it. "Evil ranger mode, Crimson Ranger!"

Orion pulls out a key for Leo to use. "Leo, I got a ranger key you can use. Become the Gold Ranger."

"Cool! Thanks, Orion." Leo activates the key. "Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!"

"Now we're even." said Orion.

"I activate the 'Speed World 2' field spell card" said Carly. The Signers and Dark Signers marks began to glow and as usual, Carly's glowing mark was faint.

MEANWHILE...

Jack sees the hummingbird and whale hieroglyph in the sky. "Leo's dueling Carly and Greiger?! I hope he's not dueling alone." Jack drives towards the site.

MEANWHILE...

Crow also sees the hummingbird and whale hieroglyph in the sky. "Uh oh. I hope someone is with Leo." Crow drives off to the duel site as well.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED. AUTOPILATE ACTIVATED. ON YOUR MARK... GET SET... DUEL."

"Let's ride!" Carly, Greiger, Silver and Leo got on their duel runners and took off.

Luna and Emma noticed that the turbo duel has begun. "Luna, get in the sidecar."

"Okay." Emma and Luna got on the duel runner and followed them.

Life Points: Carly / 4000; Greiger / 4000; Leo / 4000; Orion / 4000

"I'll start first." said Orion.

Speed Counters: Carly / 0; Greiger / 0; Leo / 0; Orion / 0

"I summon Mecha Snake in attack mode."

MECHA SNAKE: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 3 (Megaforce)

"What kind of monster is that?" said Carly.

"I forgot to tell you. Me and the rest of the rangers have, what we like to call, zord decks. Zords from each ranger from the past are within these decks. Mecha Snake was once piloted by my friend, Jake."

"How charming." said Carly.

"Check out his special ability. Now that Mecha Snake is summoned, it can attack my opponent's directly and deduct the life points by it's attack power. Since there are two of you, let's double the fun." Mecha Snake take out Greiger and Carly's life points.

Life Points: Carly / 3000; Greiger / 3000

"I'll just lay one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw now!" said Carly.

Speed Counters: Carly / 1; Greiger / 1; Leo / 1; Orion / 1

"I summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode." Carly said.

FORTUNE LADY LIGHT: ATK / ?; DEF / ?; LV / 1

"With Fortune Lady Light on the field, she gains one level and 200 attack and defense points for each round. That's enough to take all three of you down."

FORTUNE LADY LIGHT: ATK / 200; DEF / 200; LV / 2

"Plus, I can make Fortune Lady Light disappear from the field." Fortune Lady Light then disappears. "Now that she's gone, I can summon a new Fortune Lady. So, I choose Fortune Lady Fire."

FORTUNE LADY FIRE: ATK / ?; DEF / ?; LV / 2

"Since Fire is a level 2 monster, her attack and defense goes to 400."

FORTUNE LADY FIRE: ATK / 400; DEF / 400; LV / 2

"Done yet?" said Orion.

"NO!" she yelled. "Now that Fire is one the field, she destroys one monster on the field and your life points are decreased by your monsters attack points. So, say 'goodbye' to your snake, Silver Ranger." Fortune Lady Fire is about to destroy Mecha Snake.

"I activate the Enchanted Javelin!" said Orion. A trap card with a picture of a Javelin with a thorn on the end and two wings on the side appears.

"What does that card do?" said Carly.

"This increases my life points by the attack points of your attacking monster." Fortune Lady Fire destroys Mecha Snake but the trap card increases his life points instead of decreasing them.

Life Points: Orion / 4400

"Nice plan." said Greiger to Carly, sarcastically.

"Hmph!" said Carly.

"My draw now!" said Leo.

Speed Counters: Carly / 2; Greiger / 2; Leo / 2; Orion / 2

"I summon Morphotronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

MORPHOTRONIC CELFON: ATK / 100; DEF / 100; LV / 1

"Now I activate Celfon's special ability. What ever number shines on Celfon, I draw that number of cards and if a monster card I draw is lever 4 or lower, I can special summon it. Go, Celfon!" The numbers 1-6 started to flash randomly until it stopped at 2. "Two is fine." He then draws two cards and one of them is a level four monster. "Awesome. Now I can summon Morphotronic Radion in attack mode."

MORPHOTRONIC RADION: ATK / 1000; DEF / 900; LV / 4

"Now, When Radion is in attack mode, all Morphotronic gain 800 attack points."

MORPHOTRONIC CELFON: ATK / 900; DEF / 100; LV / 1

MORPHOTRONIC RADION: ATK / 1800; DEF / 900; LV / 4

"That ends my turn."

"Alright, Greiger. Let's see what you got." said Carly.

"With pleasure."

Speed Counters: Carly / 3; Greiger / 3; Leo / 3; Orion / 3

"First, I summon Trap Reactor Y Fi to the field."

TRAP REACTOR Y FI: ATK / 1200; DEF / 900; LV / 3

"Next, I activate Diving Exploder's special ability! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, all monsters attack and defense points are switched!"

TRAP REACTOR Y FI: ATK / 900; DEF / 1200; LV / 3

MORPHOTRONIC CELFON: ATK / 100; DEF / 900; LV / 1

MORPHOTRONIC RADION: ATK / 900; DEF / 1800; LV / 4

"Lucky me, my Fortune Lady Fire's attack and defense points are the same. So, your special ability has no effect on my Fortune Lady." said Carly.

"But your Fortune Lady Fire is still vulnerable to an attack." said Greiger. "Go, Trap Reactor Y Fi! Attack Fortune Lady Fire!"

"I activate 'Slip of Fortune'! This card removes Fortune Lady Fire from play and stops your attack!" Carly said. Fortune Lady Fire disappears from the field. "How stupid of you to waste an attack like that. I could have used it on Morphotronic Celfon since it had 100 attack points."

Leo growled a little. "It's my turn now." said Orion.

Speed Counters: Carly / 4; Greiger / 4; Leo / 4; Orion / 4

"First, I activate the 'Shield and Sword' spell. This will swap the attack and defense points of all monsters back to the way they were."

TRAP REACTOR Y FI: ATK / 1200; DEF / 900; LV / 3

MORPHOTRONIC CELFON: ATK / 900; DEF / 100; LV / 1

MORPHOTRONIC RADION: ATK / 1800; DEF / 900; LV / 4

"Now, I summon Titan Garuda in attack mode!"

TITAN GARUDA: ATK / 1200; DEF / 1000; LV / 4 (Mystic Force)

"Now, for Titan Garuda's special ability. Titan Garuda absorbs 1000 attack points from my opponents robotic monster and gives it to a robotic monster on my side. So I choose Morphotronic Radion."

TRAP REACTOR Y FI: ATK / 200; DEF / 900; LV / 3

MORPHOTRONIC CELFON: ATK / 900; DEF / 100; LV / 1

MORPHOTRONIC RADION: ATK / 2800; DEF / 900; LV / 4

"There you go, Leo."

"Thanks."

"Now, Titan Garuda, attack Trap Reactor Y Fi!" Titan Garuda uses it electric attack on Trap Reactor Y Fi.

"I activate Fake Explosion." said Greiger, "This will prevent my monster from being destroyed." Trap Reactor Y Fi took a direct his but it's still standing.

"You still lose life points, though." said Carly.

Life Points: Greiger / 2100

"Maybe, but my trap lets me summon another monster. So, I summon Summon Reactor SK to the field!"

SUMMON REACTOR SK: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1400; LV / 5

"Things has just got a whole lot interesting." said Orion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Let's Duel! Part 2

Chapter 6: LET'S DUEL! Part 2

"It's my move, now!" said Carly.

Speed Counters: Carly / 5; Greiger / 5; Leo / 5; Orion / 5

"This is the same card I used in the previous dark duel I had with Jack. This gives me an idea." she thought as she drew a card. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Leo."

"You got it!" said Leo

Speed Counters: Carly / 5; Greiger / 5; Leo / 5; Orion / 5

"I summon Morphotronic Scopen in attack mode."

MORPHOTRONIC SCOPEN: ATK / 800; DEF / 1400; LV / 3

"Plus, thanks to Radion's special ability, Scopen gains 800 attack points."

MORPHOTRONIC SCOPEN: ATK / 1600; DEF / 1400; LV / 3

"I lay one card face down and now its you turn, Greiger!"

"You got that right." said Greiger.

Speed Counters: Carly / 6; Greiger / 6; Leo / 6; Orion / 6

"I summon Spell Reactor RE in attack mode."

SPELL REACTOR RE: ATK / 800; DEF / 1800; LV / 4

"And thanks to Summon Reactor SK special ability, I can send Trap Reactor Y FI and Spell Reactor RE to the graveyard in order to summon..."

"Oh, no. Not that monster." Leo thought.

"...Flying Fortress Sky Fire!"

FLYING FORTRESS SKY FIRE: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

"THAT THING IS HUGE!" said Silver.

"You got that right. Now, by sending one card to my graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your field." Sky fire destroys Radion and decreases the other Morphotronics life points by 800.

MORPHOTRONIC SCOPEN: ATK / 800; DEF / 1400; LV / 3

MORPHOTRONIC CELFON: ATK / 100; DEF / 100; LV / 1

Life points: Leo / 2200

"Oh, man." said Leo.

"Don't worry, Leo. We'll still win this." said Orion.

"Your move now, Silver Ranger."

"Why, thank you."

Speed Counters: Carly / 7; Greiger / 7; Leo / 7; Orion / 7

Orion draws another zord card and it is the one he needs. "Perfect! I summon Titan Phoenix in attack mode!"

TITAN PHOENIX: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV: 4 (Mystic Force)

"With Titan Phoenix on the field, I can summon the other Titan Zords from my deck to the field. So, I summon Titan Minotaur, Titan Sprite and Titan Mermaid."

TITAN MINOTAUR: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1000; LV: 2 (Mystic Force)

TITAN SPRITE: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV: 1 (Mystic Force)

TITAN MERMAID: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV: 1 (Mystic Force)

"Now, I activate the spell card Zord Transformation. This allows me to combine all the Titan Zords to form the Titan Megazord."

TITAN MEGAZORD: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV: 12 (Mystic Force)

"Now that the Titan Megazord is on the field, it can do direct damage to my opponent's monster. All it has to do is deduct 5 speed counters to power up its ability and take half of your monster's power away."

Speed Counters: Carly / 7; Greiger / 7; Leo / 7; Orion / 2

The Titan Megazord delivers direct damage to Flying Fortress Sky Fire.

FLYING FORTRESS SKY FIRE: ATK / 1750; DEF / 1250; LV / 4

"Now, Titan Megazord, 'ancient power, mystic spell seal' strike!" The Titan Megazord takes flight, uses its sword to create the spell seal and strikes it at Flying Fortress Sky Fire destroying it completely.

Life Points: Greiger / 1000

Speed Counters: Carly / 7; Greiger / 5; Leo / 7; Orion / 2

"That ends my turn."

"Not bad for a beginner." said Carly.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Greiger.

"NO ONE'S!" yelled Carly. "Now it's my turn."

Speed Counters: Carly / 8; Greiger / 6; Leo / 8; Orion / 3

"First, I return Fortune Lady Fire to the field, stronger than ever and I also summon Fortune Lady Earth."

FORTUNE LADY FIRE: ATK / 1600; DEF / 1600; LV / 2

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2200; DEF / 2200; LV / 4

"Plus, I've decided to give you three a little surprise by activating this trap card." The Enlightenment trap card flips up and bright light shines upon Greiger, Leo and Orion.

MEANWHILE...

The bright light causes Emma to stop her duel runner. "What's going on?" said Emma.

"Where's that light coming from?" said Luna.

MEANWHILE...

Jack sees a glowing from where the battle sight is. "Enlightenment. She's played it." he said. "I've go to hurry." When Jack was about to head off, he heard a duel runner approaching. It was Troy.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"It's Carly. She's activated Enlightenment."

"Enlightenment?"

"It's a trap card that messes with your mind."

"Oh, man. That's where Orion and Emma went to." Troy call Emma. "Emma, what's happening."

"A bright light suddenly appeared. I can't get through to Orion. Leo, Greiger and Carly are there, too."

"Carly has activated a trap card called Enlightenment. He, and the others, might be under a trance. See if you can snap them out of it. Who else is with you?"

"I'm with Luna. We'll try our best."

"Both of you, be careful."

"Right."

"So Orion is with Leo in this duel." said Jack.

"I guess so."

MEANWHILE...

"Boys... Boys, it's time to wake up." said Carly. Orion, Leo and Greiger wake up in what appears to be a palace.

"Where are we?" said Leo.

"Where did you bring us, Carly?" asked Greiger.

"Oh, don't you remember when you three lost that duel?"

FLASHBACK...

Fortune Lady Earth made spikes come out of the ground and take out Greiger, Leo and Orion's life points.

Life Points: Greiger / 0; Leo / 0; Orion / 0

They all fell off their duel runners and onto the ground. "You know what, instead of sending you all to the Netherworld, I've decided to have a little fun with you."

END FLASHBACK...

They all looked at their right arms and saw the mark of the hummingbird. "Chacu Challhua! It's been replaced by Aslla Piscu! What have you done?!" said Greiger.

"The heart of the dragon is gone, too!" said Leo.

"What is going on here?" said Orion.

"Oh, will all three of you just shut up. Since you guy lost that duel, I decided to make you all my servants to rule Earth."

"Servants? What is this place?" Said Orion.

"This is my palace that once belonged to Rita RePulsa and Lord Zedd."

"How could that be. Rita and Zedd's palace was destroyed by the Machine Empire."

"I managed to used some of Aslla Piscu's power to rebuild it. Plus, all the Signers, Dark Signers and Power Rangers have been defeated. But, I managed to spare two Signers." Jack and Luna made their way in the palace with the hummingbird mark on their arm.

"Luna. Jack." said Leo.

"You would never have forgiven me, Leo, if I would have sent your sister to the Netherworld. So, I made her a Dark Signer like us."

"Hey, Leo. It's actually great being a Dark Signer." said Luna.

"Yes. Come join us." said Jack.

"It's like you have any choice Greiger since you're a Dark Signer anyways." said Carly.

"I guess not." said Greiger.

"Leo, Orion, I know it's hard to accept but it'll grow on you." said Carly.

Leo, still shocked on all this, had to make one of the toughest decisions. "Well, if you're alright about it Luna, then I'll... join you."

"Leo." said Orion.

"There you go, Leo." said Carly. "Now it's your turn, Orion. What will you choose?"

"I... I choose..." struggled Orion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Let's Duel! Part 3

CHAPTER 7: LET'S DUEL! Pt. 3

WHERE WE LEFT OFF...

Orion was making a tough decision whether he will accept his new destiny as a Dark Signer or decline. Plus, Pink and Luna do their attempt to break through the fire wall and break the trance that Carly has put Greiger, Leo and Orion in.

"We're all waiting, Orion." said Jack.

"What little choice do I have now that my friends are gone." He then makes his decision. "Fine. I'll join you."

"Good. Now about your outfit, I decided to make a few changes to your primary ranger key." said Carly as he throws Orion his key.

"If you say so." Orion activates the key. "Go, Go, Megaforce."

"Now, what to do with Earth?" said Carly.

BACK IN REALITY...

"Legendary blue ranger mode, Mystic Ranger!" said Emma. "I hope Noah doesn't mind that I borrow this. Alright Luna, I'm going to use the Blue Rangers water power on the fire wall. Now, I want you to hold on tight. I'll be driving very fast because the flames will close up fast. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Here it goes. MagiStaff: water power!" Emma uses the water to create an opening. "Hold on tight, Luna!" Pink revs the engine and makes it through and the fire wall closed in a split second. "That was a close one."

"Look, there they are." said Luna seeing Carly using Enlightenment on Leo, Greiger and Orion.

"Carly!" yelled Emma.

"Oh, great! I was just having fun!" said Carly.

"Fun's over, Carly!" said Luna. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Giving him a glimpse into the future of this world and what I have planned for it. That goes for Greiger and the Silver Ranger as well."

BACK IN THE ENLIGHTENMENT FUTURE...

Carly and the rest wander around whats left of the Earth. "What a dump this planet has become." said Orion.

"It doesn't have to be. We can make this world whatever we want to make it." said Carly.

"This is going to be sweet." said Leo.

"You got that right." said Luna.

"I'm game." said Jack.

"Let's make it happen." said Greiger.

"Hey, Orion. See that ring in the middle of the highway?" said Leo.

"I do."

"See what you can do to get rid of it."

"Watch this." Orion pulls out his gold anchor key. "Gold mode, activate." Gold armor with 15 sixth ranger helmets attaches to Orion's suit and the top of his helmet covers his purple visor.

"Nice." said Greiger.

"That's only the half of it. Legendary Spear, Sixth Ranger attack." Orion and the spirits of the sixth rangers use their power to destroy the ring that connects New Domino City and the Satellite. "What do you think?"

"Awesome." said Leo and Luna.

BACK IN REALITY...

"Release them, now!" said Emma.

"Not gonna happen! Thunder staff!" said Carly as she prepares to fight Emma and Luna.

"Luna, take this key and morph with it and see what you can do to destroy that card." said Emma as she hands Luna the key to Galaxy Pink.

"Okay." said Luna.

"You're not destroying anything!" said Carly.

"Don't count on it! Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic! Quasar saber!"

"Super Mega Saber!" Emma, Luna and Carly start battling.

Carly tries to prevent Luna from destroying the Enlightenment Card by pushing her away from it. "I don't think so, brat!" said Carly.

"Hang on, Luna! Legendary blitz mode, Super Beasts!" said Emma as she rams Carly from behind, pushing her to the ground.

MEANWHILE...

Jack and Troy are minutes away from reaching the duel until they run into Crow. "Hey, what's going on?! What's that bright light?!" he asked.

"Carly used the Enlightenment Trap." said Jack.

"She put Leo, Greiger and Orion in a trance." said Troy.

"What is her deal? She's out of control!" yelled Crow.

"We have to help her." said Jack.

"Let's go." said Crow.

"Jack, Crow, wait a minute." said Troy as he pulls out two ranger keys. "I have these ranger keys that you can use." Troy give Crow the key to the Black Ranger (MMPR) and Jack the key to the SPD Blue Ranger.

"Thanks."

"Alright. Let's go." Crow, Jack and Troy head off.

MEANWHILE...

"Crimson Blaster, fire!" Carly fires the blaster at Luna and Emma but Luna deflected it using her Quasar Saber. "Trans-Dagger: Beta Bow, Fire!" Luna fires the bow at Carly but dodges it. Carly then uses the crimson blaster again and made a direct hit.

Luna lands on Orion's duel runner. "Hold on, Orion might have something in his deck that'll destroy Enlightenment." Luna pulls out the top card from Orion's deck. "Galaxy Gorilla? It says it can destroy one trap card when summoned. Perfect!I summon Galaxy Gorilla in attack mode!"

GALAXY GORILLA: ATK / 800; DEF / 400; LV / 2 (Lost Galaxy)

"Galaxy Gorilla, destroy Enlightenment!"

"Oh, no." said Carly as she witnesses Galaxy Gorilla destroying Enlightenment.

BACK IN THE ENLIGHTENMENT FUTURE...

Everything began to disappear. Jack, Luna and Carly vanished and then everything went to black.

BACK IN REALITY...

Leo, Greiger and Orion woke up. "Where are we?" asked Orion.

"Guys, you're in the middle of a duel. Carly used Enlightenment to trick you?" said Luna.

"I remember now!" said Greiger. "You'll pay for this Carly!" Greiger pulls out the Quantum Defender and switches it to blade mode. Greiger charges towards Carly.

"Uh oh! Thunder staff!" Carly defends herself from Greiger's attack. "I take it you don't like the future I have for you."

"No one tricks me!" Greiger knocks the staff out of Carly's hand and strikes her with his blade.

"Leo, we got to stop him!" said Orion.

"Right!" said Leo.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Samurai! Gold Power!" Leo and Orion jumps in front of Greiger. "Stop, Greiger!"

"Why should I?!" yelled Greiger.

"If you want to defeat her you might as well defeat her by finishing this duel!"

Greiger then resisted. "very well." he said.

"Luna, you alright?" said Leo heading towards Luna.

"I'm fine. Just finish this duel. Me and Emma will be right behind you."

"Alright."

"Sure you alright." said Orion to Emma.

"Yes. We'll be fine." said Emma. Greiger, Leo, Orion and Carly returned to their duel runners.

"I'll start by activating the spell card 'Dian Keto the Cure Master' so I can increase my life points by 1000.

Life Points: Greiger / 2000

"And I activate the trap card 'Gift of the Mystical Elf' so me and Leo can increase my life points by 300 times the number of monsters on the field. Since there are six monsters on the field, we get 1800 life points."

Life Points: Orion / 6200; Leo / 4000

"Ready to roll?" said Carly.

"Let's go!" they all said and drove off.

"Come on Luna." said Emma.

"Yeah." said Luna. When they were headed back to the duel runner, they were stopped by Devack. "So, I found you."

"Oh, no. Devack."

"Well, now that your brother is occupied, we can have our duel."

MEANWHILE...

Speed Counters: Carly / 9; Greiger / 7; Leo / 9; Orion / 4

Greiger, Leo, Orion and Carly continue their duel. "6200 life points. I gotta figure out a way to beat him." Carly thought. Carly then draws a card from her deck. "Well, you're a sight to behold." she said sarcastically as she pulls out Aslla Piscu. "You three are out of luck now as I sacrifice Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Fire in order to summon... Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Aslla Piscu emerges from the ground.

ASLLA PISCU: ATK / 2500; DEF / 2500; LV / 10

"Oh no!" said Leo and Orion.

"Oh great." said Greiger.

"You ever see a monster that big before, Silver Ranger?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, in a card game!" said Orion.

MEANWHILE...

Crow, Jack and Troy witness Aslla Piscu's arrival. "Big Bird's back!" said Troy.

"This is what I was afraid of!" said Jack.

"What I'm afraid of is Orion and Leo going up against two Earthbound Immortals. Don't forget about Chacu Challhua." said Crow.

"Better hurry it up!" said Troy.

MEANWHILE...

"Now that Aslla Piscu is on the field, it can do direct damage on my opponents life points." Aslla Piscu take out most of Orion and Leo's life points with it's beak.

Life Points: Orion / 3100; Leo / 1500

Speed Counters: Carly / 10; Greiger / 8; Leo / 0; Orion / 0

Orion almost loses control of his duel runner. "Whoa! Hold on tight, Leo!" yelled Orion. Leo hold on for dear life. "Man, that was some direct hit. I don't want that to happen again. So, I place one monster in face-down defense. Alright, Leo, think of some thing fast."

"Got it." said Leo.

Speed Counters: Carly / 10; Greiger / 8; Leo / 6; Orion / 1

Leo draws one card from his deck and it was his favorite monster. "Great."

"Something special for us?" said Carly.

"You got that right. First, I summon Morphotronic Datatron to the field."

MORPHOTRONIC DATATRON: ATK / 1200; DEF / 600; LV / 3

"Now I tune level 3 Scopen, level 1 Celfon and level 3 Datatron to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon!"

POWER TOOL DRAGON: ATK / 2500; DEF / 2300; LV / 7

"Nice." said Orion.

"You bet." said Leo.

"Not bad, Leo." said Greiger. "Now it's my turn."

Speed Counters: Carly / 10; Greiger / 8; Leo / 7; Orion / 2

Greiger then draws the card in his deck. "Since the Orion destroyed Sky Fire from the previous turn, I can bring out Dark Tuner Doom Submarine to the field."

DARK TUNER DOOM SUBMARINE: ATK / 0; DEF / 300; LV / 9

"Plus, I also summon Darksea Rescue as well."

DARKSEA RESCUE: ATK/ 0; DEF / 0; LV / 1

"And now I dark tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue for a Dark Synchro Summon! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to..."

"Will you get on with it already!" said Carly interrupting Greiger.

"Suit yourself! I summon Dark Flattop in defense mode!"

DARK FLATTOP: ATK / 0; DEF / 3000; LV / 8

"Now that Dark Flattop is on the field, I can summon Sky Fire back to the field." Flying Fortress Sky Fire emerges from Dark Flattop and returns to the field.

FLYING FORTRESS SKY FIRE: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

"Now, by sending one card to the graveyard, my Sky Fire can destroy one monster on the field. So, say goodbye to Power Tool Dragon, Gold Ranger." Sky Fire aims its weapons at Power Tool Dragon and fires but Galaxy Gorilla intercepts the attack, making the sacrifice. "WHAT?! It was suppose to destroy Power Tool Dragon!"

"Sorry, Greiger. But my Galaxy Gorilla special ability kicked in. Whenever your monster attacks by special ability, my gorilla protects the monster from our side of the field, sacrificing itself. But we still lose half of our life points." said Orion.

Life Points: Leo / 750; Orion / 1550

"Nice move, but it won't stop you this time from destroying Power Tool Dragon." Sky Fire aim towards Power Tool Dragon once again.

"Wrong! Mecha Dragon, intercept!" Orion flips Mecha Dragon facing up, still in defense mode, protecting Power Tool Dragon.

MECHA DRAGON: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1000; LV / 3 (Megaforce)

"Darn it." said Greiger.

"Since me and Leo are dueling together, we can share speed counters. So, Titan Megazord, destroy Sky Fire again!" The Titan Megazord takes flight, uses its sword to create the spell seal and strikes it at Flying Fortress Sky Fire destroying it again.

Life Points: Greiger / 900

Speed Counters: Carly / 10; Greiger / 6; Leo / 2; Orion / 2

"Your turn, Carly." said Orion.

Carly draws a card from her deck. "Mmm, I'll pass." said Carly.

"Great." said Leo as he draws. "First, I summon Morphotronic Lanteron in defense mode.

MORPHOTRONIC LANTERON: ATK / 200; DEF / 200; LV / 1

"Now, I can tune level 1 Lanteron with level 7 Power Tool Dragon in order to summon to the field, Life Stream Dragon." Power Tool Dragons armor began to shatter and causes Power Tool Dragon to emerge as Life Stream Dragon.

LIFE STREAM DRAGON: ATK / 2900; DEF / 2400; LV / 8

"Now that Life Stream Dragon is on the field, me and Silvers life points increase to 2000."

Life Points: Leo / 2000; Orion / 2000

"Plus, Life Stream Dragon prevent your monsters from using damaging effects. So, remember that Carly and Greiger."

"Fine. My move." Greiger draws. "First, I activate the trap card Contaminated Earth. With two level 5-or-higher monsters in my deck, this will allow me to summon... Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

CHACU CHALLHUA: ATK / 2900; DEF / 1600; LV / 10

"Now, I activate Chacu Challhua special ability. It can do direct damage to your life points with half of it's defense power."

"Wrong, Greiger! You forgot that my Life Stream Dragon protects us from damaging effect!" said Leo.

"That's right." said Orion.

"I know that! That's why Chacu Challhua is not aiming for the two of you!" said Greiger.

"What?!" said Leo and Orion.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" yelled Carly. Chacu Challhua aimed a direct attack at Carly's life points.

Life Points: Carly / 2200

"I dared." said Greiger. "Your move, Silver Ranger."

"You got it." Orion draws. "Perfect, I activate the trap card Victory Charge, when this card is activated, it can have two of our strongest monsters with 2500 or more attack points on our side of the field to attack the strongest monster on our opponents side together. So, say goodbye to Chacu Challhua."

"Wrong, my Earthbound Immortal is immune to any attack you throw at it." said Greiger.

"Wrong again, Greiger, Victory Charge can destroy a monster even if it is immune."

"NO!" Yelled Greiger.

"Ready for this, Leo?"

"Always."

"Let's do this! Titan Megazord..."

"Life Stream Dragon..."

"DESTROY CHACU CHALLHUA!" they both yelled. Life Stream Dragon unleashed its "Life Is Beauty" howl and the Titan Megazord uses its sword to create the spell seal and strikes it at Chacu Challhua, destroying it.

Life Points: Greiger / 0

The mark of the whale disappears from the sky and Greiger fall off his duel runner.

MEANWHILE...

Crow, Troy and Jack witness Chacu Challhua's destruction.

"Whoa! They did it." said Crow.

"Yeah, now they're going after Carly." said Jack.

"Wait a minute. The hummingbird hieroglyph is disappearing too." said Troy.

MEANWHILE...

Orion and Leo witness Aslla Piscu disappearing into the ground and the flames as well. "What's going on?" said Leo.

"This wasn't my duel from the start so I'm giving this duel to you." Carly then leaves to find Jack.

"Fine!" said Orion. He then run towards Greiger. "Hey, Greiger. You have something of mine."

"I... do." said Greiger as he hands Orion the Quantum Rangers key.

"What wrong?"

"He's being sent to the Netherworld." said Leo.

"The Netherworld?"

"That's what happens when we lose a dark duel. We didn't mean for any of this to happen again or to have you rangers to get involved." said Greiger.

"I know. It's Roman." said Leo.

"No. It wasn't Roman or his brother who recruited us."

"Then who?" asked Orion.

"It.. was.. Lord... Zedd." Greiger then disappeared into the Netherworld.

"Who's Lord Zedd?" asked Leo.

"A villain we thought was destroyed." Orion and Leo heard duel runners approaching.

"Orion. Leo." said Troy.

"We're alright. I have the Quantum Rangers key."

"Well, that's one key retrieved."

"You defeated Greiger but where's Carly?" asked Jack.

"She ran off to find you. She went that way." said Leo.

"Then I'm off."

"Good luck." said Crow as Jack leaves.

"According to Greiger before he was sent to the Netherworld, Lord Zedd is behind all this." said Orion.

"Lord Zedd? Gosei said Zordon destroyed him years ago. How could he be back?" said Troy.

"I don't know." said Orion.

Leo notices that Emma and Luna are missing. "Where's Emma and Luna? I thought they were behind us." Then they notice the hieroglyph of the monkey appearing in the sky.

"Found them." said Crow.

"Me and Leo will head over there." said Orion.

"Alright. But be careful out there." said Troy.

"Right."

The Quantum Rangers key has been retrieved and now there are five keys left. Emma and Luna are now dealing with Devack. Will they defeat Devack and retrieve the White Ranger's key or will they be sent to the Netherworld?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Worthiness!

Chapter 8: WORTHINESS!

Carly is on her duel runner in search of Jack until she runs into Misty who is also on her duel runner looking for Akiza. They stopped their duel runner as soon as they drove past each other. "Still after Roman?" asked Misty.

"That's right." said Carly. "Thinking about stopping me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not in control of what you do. If this is what you want to do then that is fine by me."

"Suit yourself. Good luck in your duel with Akiza." Carly then drives off.

"You too." Misty drives off as well.

MEANWHILE...

Most of the people from New Domino City began returning after Leo and Orion defeated Chacu Challhua. Two of them were Stephanie, the waitress at the café, and Mina. "I'm back." said Mina.

"What happened?" said Stephanie. Stephanie notices the mark of the monkey in the sky near the Satellite. "What is that?!"

"Something that Jack dealt with before." said Mina. "I hope he's alright."

MEANWHILE...

Luna and Emma prepare for their duel against Devack after meeting up with him during Orion and Leo's duel. "I've been waiting for a long time to actually have a full battle with you, Luna." said Devack.

"Don't forget. I'm also going to duel you for the White Ranger's key." said Emma.

"Whatever. It's too bad your brother, Leo, isn't here to protect you this time."

"No matter where he is, Devack, my brother will always believe in me and he'll come find me and protect me. That's what made him a signer." said Luna.

"He maybe a signer, but he's not a true signer."

Luna gasped. "How can you say that?!"

"The prophecy only mentions five signer and never mentioned anything about a sixth signer joining you."

"The prophecy also mentions five Dark Signer and never mentioned anything about a sixth Dark Signer joining you."

"So, by choosing a sixth signer, Crimson Dragon decided to pick him?! The Crimson Dragon should have picked someone more worthy enough to be a signer and your brother is not one of them!"

"I don't care what you say. My brother has always been worthy ever since we were born."

"How about we test this theory in a duel we're about to have?" said Emma.

"Very well." said Devack, "But it's not going to change anything. Evil ranger mode, White Ranger! White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic!" said Luna.

"Super Mega Mode!" said Emma.

Their duel discs began shuffling their decks and they pulled out five cards. "LET'S DUEL!" they all said.

Life Points: Luna / 4000; Emma / 4000; Devack / 4000

MEANWHILE...

Leo and Orion are riding towards where the duel is happening. Leo knows that Luna is dueling Devack. "Please be okay, Luna." said Leo.

"Don't worry, Leo. Emma is with her. Nothing will ever happen to the two of them. I promise." said Orion.

"Thanks."

MEANWHILE...

"I'll start off by laying one card face-down. Then I summon Fairy Archer in defense mode." said Luna.

FAIRY ARCHER: ATK / 1400; DEF / 600; LV / 3

"Next, I activate her special ability. One per turn, you take 400 points of damage for each Light type monster I have." Fairy Archer fires an arrow at Devack.

Life Points: Devack / 3600

"Way to go, Luna." said Emma.

"Thanks. Your move Devack!"

"Very well. I summon Berserk Gorilla in defense mode."

BERSERK GORILLA: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1000; LV / 4

Berserk Gorilla appears on the field for a short while and then destroys itself. "What's the deal, Devack? Your monkey just went boom." said Emma.

"It did that so this way I can summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest."

GREEN BABOON: ATK / 2600; DEF / 1800; LV / 7

"Now I activate Stop Defense to switch your Fairy Archer in attack mode." Fairy Archer switches to attack mode. "Now my Green Baboon, destroy Fairy Archer!" Green Baboon uses its hammer club to takes out Fairy Archer and 1200 of Luna's life points.

Life Points: Luna / 2800

"I lay one card face down and now it's your move, Pink Ranger."

"Fine." Emma then draws one card. "I summon Dino Ptera in attack mode."

DINO PTERA: ATK / 400; DEF / 200; LV / 1 (DinoThunder)

"With Dino Ptera on the field, it will allow me to draw three cards and if they're zord cards, I can summon them to the field." Emma draws three card and lucky for her, all three of them were zord cards. "Perfect. Now I can summon to the field Folding Dragon, Time Flier Yellow and you'll love this one Devack. Since you have the White Dino Ranger's key, this will haunt you. I also summon Dino Drago to the field!"

FOLDING DRAGON: ATK / 500; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (Samurai)

TIME FLIER YELLOW: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (Time Force)

DINO DRAGO: ATK / 1800; DEF / 1400; LV / 5 (DinoThunder)

"So that's the White Ranger's primary zord. Too bad that it won't do you much good." said Devack.

"That's where you're wrong. Now that Dino Drago is on the field, it delivers direct damage to half of your life points." Dino Drago's right wing slashed half of Devack's life points.

Life Points: Devack / 1800

"Attacked by your own zord." said Luna.

Devack growled as he got up. "That zord doesn't even belong to me!"

"Neither is the White Ranger's key!" said Emma.

"It's my move." Devack draws. "I summon Magician Ape in attack mode."

MAGICIAN APE: ATK / 800; DEF / 1200; LV / 3

"Now, I activate Magician Ape's special ability. Once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters!" Magician Ape uses it staff to control Dino Drago and move it to Devack's field.

"Oh no!" said Emma.

"Since Dino Drago is the White Ranger's zord, we would make a great team to defeat you. I'll just lay one card face-down and now it's your turn, little girl."

"Fine." Luna draws. "First, I play Solemn Wishes. Every time me and Emma draws, we each gain 500 life points."

Life Points: Luna / 3300; Emma / 4500

"Now, I play Bird of Roses in attack mode."

BIRD OF ROSES: ATK / 1800; DEF / 1500; LV / 4

"Now Bird of Roses, attack Magician Ape." Bird of Roses destroys Magician Ape.

Life Points: Devack / 800

"That's it with me."

Orion and Leo arrive at the location. "Hold on, Leo! Legendary blue ranger mode, Samurai! Go, Go, Samurai!" said Orion as he uses the dragon splash on the flames then he speeds his duel runner right through the flames before it closed up again.

"Well, well. Your unworthy brother is here." said Devack.

"Unworthy? What're you talking about, Devack?" asked Leo.

"Leo, Devack think you're not worthy of being a signer." said Luna.

"What?!"

"I don't think he's not worthy, I know he's not worthy." Leo was speechless.

"Don't listen to him, Leo. It's all a bunch of lies." said Orion.

"Is it? Let's continue." Devack then draws. "I play Dian Keto The Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000."

Life Points: Devack / 1800

"That ends my turn."

"Then it's my move." Emma draws.

Life Points: Luna / 3800; Pink Ranger / 5000

"I play Dino Stego in attack mode."

DINO STEGO: ATK / 700; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (DinoThunder)

"Now that Dino Stego is on the field, it can take control of one monster on your field, Devack. So, I'm bringing Dino Drago back on our side." Dino Drago returns to Emma and Luna side of the field. "Now that Dino Stego and Dino Drago are on the field, they can combine into a Megazord." Dino Drago lifts Dino Stego in the air and then breaks apart. The wings became the legs, the claws became arms and the rest of Dino Drago's body became the Megazords weapon. "Behold, the Dino Stegozord!"

DINO STEGOZORD: ATK / 2200; DEF / 2000; LV / 7 (DinoThunder)

"That's one cool Megazord." said Leo.

"That's also the White Ranger's Megazord." said Orion.

"That ends my turn." said Emma.

'How am I going to defeat that robot.' thought Devack. "My move." Devack draws. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Magician Ape to the field. Then, I activate the field spell Closed Forest."

"Uh oh." said Leo.

"What?" asked Orion.

"He's summoning it."

"Now, I sacrifice Magician Ape, Green Baboon and absorb the duel spirits of the Spirit World in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Cusillu emerges from the ground.

CUSILLU: ATK / 2800; DEF / 2400; LV / 10

"Cusillu is immune to any attack, spell or trap that you throw at it. Plus, it gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard."

CUSILLU: ATK / 3100; DEF / 2400; LV / 10

"Now, Cusillu, attack Luna directly!" Cusillu raises its fist in the air to pound Luna's life points.

"Dino Stegozord stinger, intercept now!" The Dino Stegozord swings its weapon at Cusillu's fist, blocking the attack.

"How dare you block Cusillu's attack?!" yelled Devack.

"The Dino Stegozord will block any damaging effect from your monster and you lose 500 life points." said Emma.

Life Points: Devack / 1300

"But since Dino Stegozord has less attack points than Cusillu, we lose 1000 life points.

Life Points: Luna / 2800; Emma / 4000

"I end my turn. But if I were you, I give up now." said Devack.

"Yeah, well you're not me." said Emma. "You better think of something fast, Luna."

"Don't worry. As long as we don't give up hope, we'll always come back strong. Now, let's end this, right now." Luna Draws.

Life Points: Luna / 3300; Emma / 4500

"I play DNA Transplant. I can declare a monster's Attribute like Light and that means all monsters on our field are Light Attribute. Now, I play Graceful Charity. Now I get to draw three cards and we gain more Life-Points, as long as I discard two cards."

Life Points: Luna / 3800; Emma / 5000

Luna drew Spore, Call of the Haunted and Kuribon. Luna then sees Nettles in her hand. "Now, I discard Nettles and Spore and keep them safe from you in my Graveyard. But, I can still use Spore's special ability from the Graveyard. By removing Nettles in my graveyard from play, I can summon Spore out to the field!"

SPORE: ATK / 400; DEF / 800; LV / 1

"Now I can take the level of the card I just removed, and add it onto Spore's level."

SPORE: ATK / 400; DEF / 800; LV / 3

"Now, I tune Spore with Bird of Roses in order to Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode!"

ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON: ATK / 2100; DEF / 3000; LV / 7

"She's beautiful." said Emma.

"Yes, she is." said Leo.

"Now, we're both even with powerful monsters." said Luna.

"Maybe. But it won't be enough for any of you to win this duel." said Devack.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, Devack. This duel's just getting started." said Emma.

"Got that right. My move" said Devack. "Ha! I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light. This freezes all your monsters for three turns." Six glowing swords surrounds Ancient Fairy Drago, Dino Stegozord, Time Flier Yellow and Folding Dragon and freezes them. "Now my Earthbound Immortal can now deliver a direct attack. Cusillu, attack Luna!" Cusillu raises its fist right over Luna.

"LUNA!" yelled Leo as he runs towards Luna.

"LEO, WAIT!" yelled Orion trying to stop Leo but he kept going. Leo then cot close to Luna and pushed her away from the impact of Cusillu's fist. Emma also got out of the way. Then Cusillu's fist made the impact causing a shock wave that has blown rocks at Emma, Luna and Leo. That attack took severe damage to Emma and Luna's life points.

Life Points: Luna / 100; Emma / 200

As Leo struggled to get up, he tried to wake up Luna. "Luna. Luna."

Luna let out a little moan and then awoke. "Le... Leo." she said.

Leo sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're alright."

Orion ran towards Emma. "Emma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she said.

"I suggest that you stay down. There's no way you'll win this duel." said Devack.

"I suggest that you SHUT UP!" yelled Orion.

"This duel isn't over yet, Devack." said Luna.

"Leo was brave enough to protect her sister from that monkey of yours. This proves that he is more worthy to be a signer regardless to what you believe." said Emma.

Devack still disagrees. "I end my turn."

"Good, now it's my turn." said Emma as she draws.

Life Points: Luna / 600; Emma / 700

"First, I activate the spell card De-spell to destroy the swords." The swords surrounding the monsters vanish, unfreezing the monsters. "Then, I tune my Level 1 Flier, my Level 2 dragon and my Level 7 Dino Stegozord in order to summon my Golden Claw in attack mode."

GOLDEN CLAW: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV / 10 (Samurai)

"Since it's in attack mode, it switches to Megazord mode." Golden claws then transforms into the Claw Battle Zord (East). A wheel then appears next to Emma.

"What's with that wheel?" asked Devack.

"This allows me to change the direction of my Megazord. Right now, it's at its primary direction, east. But you better be careful on what move you'll make Devack because I can change the direction at an instant."

"Let's put that to the test. Cusillu, attack again!" Cusillu raises its fist for impact.

"Golden Claw, go west!" Emma spins the wheel which lands on west. Golden Claw's head changes and then it pulls out a shield which stops Cusillu's attack.

"How dare you!" yelled Devack.

"I warned you." said Emma. "Since you wasted a turn, it's now up to Luna."

"Thanks." Luna draws.

Life Points: Luna / 1100; Emma / 1200

"But I'll pass."

Devack draws. "With your Megazord still at west, I'll pass too."

"Fine." Emma draws.

Life Points: Luna / 1600; Emma / 1700

"Time to go south, Golden Claw." Emma spins the wheel again and the head of Golden Claw changes and pulls out two swords. "With that, it can destroy any field spell in this direction.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Devack. Golden Claw uses its Double Katana strike at the trees and slices them all down causing Cusillu to lose its special abilities.

CUSILLU: ATK / 2800; DEF / 2400; LV / 10

"Now your monkey is vulnerable to anything we throw at it. Now, I summon Auxiliary Zord: Octo in attack mode."

AUX: OCTO: ATK / 200; DEF / 200; LV: 2 (Samurai)

"Octo, Golden Claw, Combine!" Emma then spins the wheel changing it to north. The head of Golden Claw changes and Octo becomes a spear for Golden Claw.

GOLDEN CLAW (NORTH): ATK / 3200; DEF / 2700; LV / 12 (Samurai)

"And now, I activate the spell card Victory Charge. This allows two of our strongest monsters to destroy Cusillu! Ready, Luna?"

"Let's do it!"

"NOOO!" yelled Devack.

"Golden Claw..."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon..."

"DESTROY CUSILLU!" Yelled Emma and Luna. First, Golden Claw lances its spear at Cusillu taking out half of its attack, defense and power level.

CUSILLU: ATK / 1400; DEF / 1200; LV / 5

Then, Ancient Fairy Dragon delivered the final blow, destroying Cusillu and taking out Devack's life points.

Life Points: Devack / 0

The flames vanished, the monkey hieroglyph in the sky disappeared and all the duel spirits returned to the spirit world.

MEANWHILE...

Carly sees the monkey disappear in the sky and realized that Devack lost. "Hmm, another one bites the dust. Have fun in the Netherworld, Devack. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Carly then heads off to where the Hummingbird Control Unit used to be.

MEANWHILE...

Kaylin witnesses Devack's loss and at the same time sees Carly. "There you are, Carly. I'll teach you to blast me." Kaylin rides towards Carly.

MEANWHILE...

"Power Rangers, thank you for helping Luna in this time of peril." said Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"It talks?" said Orion.

"Of course." said Leo.

"Amazing." said Emma.

"Don't... celebrate just yet!" said Devack as he struggled to stand.

"Oh, great." said Leo.

"I can... still defeat you... with my last ounce of strength."

Orion sees the key in Devack's hand. "I don't think so, Devack." Orion run towards Devack and jump kicks the key out of his hand.

"No!" said Devack.

Emma then grabs the key. "I'll show you how to use this key properly. Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, DinoThunder! White Ranger, Dino Power!" Emma uses the key and morphs. "Dragosword, energy orb!" Emma creates a circle with the sword and creates a ball of lightning which she then fires at Devack.

The orb then traps Devack which gives him agonizing pain and then explodes and throws Devack on the ground. Devack struggled to get up but was sent to the Netherworld.

"I'm glad that's over." said Leo.

"Not yet. We still have four more Dark Signers to defeat." said Luna.

"And four more ranger keys to retrieve." said Emma.

"Let's find the others." They hopped on their duel runners and went to search for the others.

With the White Ranger's key retrieved, there are now four more ranger keys left:

Green Thunder Ranger (Roman) Titanium Ranger (Misty) Crimson Thunder Ranger (Carly) Navy Thunder Ranger (Kaylin)

With Carly awaiting Jack, she is unaware that Kaylin is after her after she attacked him and Roman. Will Jack make it in time to save her, we will soon find out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The Sacrifice! Part 1

Chapter 9: THE SACRIFICE! Part 1 Yusei was in search of Roman until he sees Gia. "Gia!" said Yusei. "Huh? Yusei?" Yusei then drives down towards Gia. "Something bothering you?" "Why would Roman use innocent people to do his own dirty work?" "Just like Carly said, it's because they wanted revenge." "Revenge for what?" "Well, Kaylin wanted revenge on me, Jack and Crow for sending him to prison. It took him a while to realize that he was out of control and was hurting innocent people. Misty was going after Akiza after she thought Akiza killed her brother but thanks to me, she learned the truth that a man named Sayer kidnapped her brother and used him for experiments. Greiger became one to exact his revenge on us for destroying his village and his people until he realized that the same people that recruited him was the cause of what happened. Then Carly already mentioned how she became a Dark Signer." "If they knew the truth, why did they continue their duels?" "It was because of the mind control that forced them to continue until it ends." "That's horrible. They can't break free of it themselves?" "Well... Carly did. She destroyed her own Earthbound Immortal to save Jack." "It was the pure goodness in her. Gosei warned Roman about that." "He said it was Carly's destiny to be a Dark Signer." "Destined... but no longer trusted." "You're right." "As soon as this is over, everything will go back to way it was, right?" "Right. But saving our friends from the Netherworld is the question. We brought them back before-." "-And we'll do it again." "Hmm." Yusei agreed. "I have to go find Roman." "I'll go with you." Yusei and Gia ran off to find Roman. MEANWHILE... Kaylin was riding towards where Carly is right now, where the Hummingbird Control Unit used to be, still in a grudge after Carly attacked him. MEANWHILE... Carly was awaiting for Jack's arrival until she hears a duel runner approaching. "That better be Jack." she said. She peeks over a hill and sees Kaylin's arrival. "Kaylin? I don't want him." "Where are you, Carly?! Show yourself!" yelled Kaylin. "Alright, but you asked for it." Carly then activates her duel runner and runs towards the hill which causes the runner to fly towards Kaylin. Kaylin, surprised by her arrival, jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit. Carly's runner lands. "I didn't invite you." "I crash. I come for a little payback for blasting me." "What do you want me to do? Kiss it to make it feel better?" Carly said, sarcastically. "Kiss this!" Kaylin pulls out the Navy Ranger key. "Evil ranger mode, Navy Ranger! Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!" "Oh, I will!" Carly pulls out the Crimson Ranger key. "Evil ranger mode, Crimson Ranger! Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!" "Thunder Staff!" they both said. Carly and Kaylin fight it out. MEANWHILE... Troy was on his duel runner in search of the remaining stolen key. "ACTIVATED CRIMSON RANGER AND NAVY RANGER KEYS DETECTED. DIRECTION: SOUTHWEST, .5 MILES OF YOUR CURRENT POSITION." said the computer. "Kaylin and Carly." Troy then head towards the keys location. MEANWHILE... Kaylin and Carly continues to fight. Carly jump-kicks Kaylin to the ground. "We never should have recruited you in the first place!" said Kaylin. "Your mistake. Crimson Blaster, fire!" Carly pulls out the Crimson Blaster and fires it at Kaylin. "Navy Antler!" Kaylin pulls out the Navy Antler to block the shots. "I'm not falling for that, again." "Don't worry. You will sooner or later." they then continue to fight with their staffs until Troy showed up. "That is enough!" Troy was getting fed up with the fighting. "Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Troy head towards Kaylin and Carly to stop the fighting. "Hawk Blaster, fire!" He then fires in between Kaylin and Carly, breaking them up. Each of them fell to the ground. "Red Ranger?!" said Kaylin. "I had enough of this fighting between you two." said Troy. "No one asked you to stop our fighting!" said Carly. "I stopped it for a reason. If you're a true Dark Signer then you wouldn't be attacking your own team mate!" "Well, I guess I'm not a true Dark Signer then." "You got that right." said Kaylin. "Butt out, Kaylin!" Another duel runner approaches. It was Jack. "Good. You're finally here." "What's going on?" said Jack. "I broke up a fight between these two." said Troy. "Carly, why are you doing this?" he asked. "It's payback because of them recruiting me. I never wanted to do this, duel and destroy the very person I loved. But Roman forced me." "He made you this way by saving your life after Sayer blasted you out the window." said Kaylin. "Well, I wanted Jack or the Crimson Dragon to save me and not that pathetic, eight-legged freak like Roman." Kaylin then gasped when she said that. "Crimson Dragon?" asked Troy. "I'll tell you later." said Jack. "I'll make you eat those words." Kaylin ran towards Carly but Troy used his blaster to stop him in his tracks. "I suggest you leave now Kaylin while you still have a chance." said Troy. "Fine." Kaylin got on his duel runner and drove off. "Well, now that your here, let's get this over with." said Carly. "If you say so." said Troy. He changes back to his primary form and gets on his duel runner and so does Carly. "Jack, you still got that key I gave you?" "I do." "Then activate it." "Got it. Legendary ranger mode, SPD! SPD, Emergency! Let's do this." Blue flames then emerge from the ground and the hummingbird Hieroglyph appears in the sky. "I'll start off by activating Speed World 2." said Carly. "DUEL MODE ENGAGED. AUTOPILATE ACTIVATED. ON YOUR MARK... GET SET... DUEL." "LET'S DUEL!" they all said. Life Points: Carly / 4000; Jack / 4000; Troy / 4000 BACK IN NDC... Mina was preparing to enter the Satellite until she hears a vehicle approaching. It was Trudge who returned after Chacu Challhua's defeat. "Trudge, your back." she said. "Yeah. I can't believe this is happening again." They turn to the Satellite and sees the hummingbird in the sky. "Carly might be dueling Jack right now." said Mina. "We better get over there now." Just when they were about to leave, a black truck approached them. The black truck had gold wings on each side of the doors. "Who are they?" asked Mina. "I don't know." Three people then stepped out of the vehicle. "I was hoping we find you." said a man. "Who are you?" asked Trudge. "My name is Eric Meyers (Quantum Ranger). I'm from an organization known as the Silver Guardians. This is Ryan Mitchell from Lightspeed (Titanium Ranger) and Trent Fernandez (White Dino Ranger)." "How come we never seen you around here?" asked Trudge. "We're not from this universe. We came here because something that originally belonged to us were stolen from the rangers by people called the Dark Signers." said Ryan. "I'm pretty sure that you're familiar with them." said Trent. "Unfortunately, we are." said Mina. "How did you get here?" asked Trudge. "We went through a portal that led us here. Three others like us entered the portal as well." said Eric. "We'll talk about this along the way. We better get going." said Mina. "Right." said Trudge. "We'll take my truck." said Eric. They got into the truck and headed towards the Satellite. While on the way, they continued their conversation. "So, your ranger powers were taken from the Super Megaforce rangers and the Dark Signers are using them?" said Mina. "Right. A being named Gosei informed us on what has happened." said Eric. "Why were the Dark Signers interested in your powers?" said Trudge. "Apparently, we once used them for evil as well along time ago except for me. But, I was a little harsh on the rangers." said Eric. "Two of us were under an evil spell, Ryan was raised by villains and the other two were tricked into being evil." said Trent. 'Just like the Dark Signers.' thought Mina. "Who are the other three joining you?" said Trudge. "The other three are Tommy Oliver (Green Thunder Ranger) and the Bradley brothers, Hunter (Crimson Ranger) and Blake (Navy Ranger)." said Eric. "That's quite a reunion." said Trudge. "Well, we got another reunion on our hands." said Mina. "We better hurry." said Eric. MEANWHILE... "Whoever makes it first to that sharp turn will start first." said Carly. "Fine." said Jack and Troy. As Jack and Troy was about to head towards that sharp curb the blue flames created, Carly cuts them off by ramming their duel runners. "You'll have to be a lot faster than that!" said Carly. "Then let's speed things up." said Troy as he pulls out a legendary key. "Legendary Blitz Mode, Grand Prix!" Tory uses the keys powers on his duel runner to speed past Carly without her knowing it. "What the..!" shocked Carly. "Too slow." Troy makes it to the curve. "I draw first." Troy returns to his Super Mega mode. Speed Counters: Carly / 0; Jack / 0; Troy / 0 "I summon Thunder Tiger in attack mode." THUNDER TIGER: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (MMPR) "With Thunder Tiger on the field, I can draw three cards in my deck." Troy draws and sees one of the card he need. "Perfect. I lay one card face down and I'll summon Thunder Mammoth in attack mode." THUNDER MAMMOTH: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (MMPR) "Now it's time to cool off Carly because Thunder Mammoth will freeze off your life points by 500 times the number of monsters on the field." Thunder Mammoth blaster Carly with cold air through its trunk taking out 1000 of Carly's life points. Life Points: Carly / 3000 "That's it with me. Your move Carly." "You didn't have to be so cold." said Carly. "My draw." Speed Counters: Carly / 1; Jack / 1; Troy / 1 "I summon Fortune Lady Light in defense mode." FORTUNE LADY LIGHT: ATK / 200; DEF / 200; LV / 2 "And I place one card face down and now it's your turn, Jackie." "Jackie? Yuck." said Troy to himself. "Very well." Jack draws. Speed Counters: Carly / 2; Jack / 2; Troy / 2 "That's it for me." "Just like before." said Carly. "But this time I'm going to save you instead of letting you sacrifice yourself, again." "Don't worry, I won't lose to myself, again." said Carly. 'But I don't want Jack to lose either. I didn't mean to attack Luna and Emma or the other rangers but I couldn't help myself. I have to find a way to end this without anyone else getting hurt.' thought Carly. "My draw." Speed Counters: Carly / 3; Jack / 3; Troy / 3 FORTUNE LADY LIGHT: ATK / 400; DEF / 400; LV / 4 "Now I'll send Fortune Lady Light packing." Fortune Lady Light leaves the field. "Now I can summon Fortune Ladies Earth and Dark to the field." FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / ?; DEF / ?; LV / 6 FORTUNE LADY DARK: ATK / ?; DEF / ?; LV / 5 "Now I can increase their attack and defense power by 400 times their power level." FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2400; DEF / 2400; LV / 6 FORTUNE LADY DARK: ATK / 2000; DEF / 2000; LV / 5 "Now, Fortune Lady Earth, cursed thorn." Earth summon spikes from the ground for a direct attack on Jack and Troy. "This is gonna hurt!" said Jack. "Not while I'm around! Zord Series Wolf, protect us now!" said Troy. ZORD SERIES WOLF: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV 2 (RPM) A police-cruiser-like wolf appears on the field and uses it's nose-like blaster to destroy the spikes. "So much for that plan." said Carly. "Well, since Earth had a higher attack power than my zord, I only lose 500 life points and one speed counter." Life Points: Troy / 3500 Speed Counters: Carly / 3; Jack / 3; Troy / 2 "Let's see what I can do now." Troy draws. Speed Counters: Carly / 4; Jack / 4; Troy / 3 "First, I sacrifice my wolf to summon another zord monster to the field." Zord Series Wolf disappears. "Now, I summon Thunder Tyrannosaurus in attack mode." THUNDER TYRANNOSAURUS: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 4 (MMPR) "With that, I can automatically summon Thunder Pterodactyl and Thunder Triceratops to the field" THUNDER PTERODACTYL: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (MMPR) THUNDER TRICERATOPS: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 4 (MMPR) "Now, I activate the spell card Zord Transformation which will bring all five of my zords together to form the Dinosaur Megazord." The Tiger and Triceratops became the feet and the Mammoth became the arms and attached to the Tyrannosaurus. The head of the zord changed and began to stand and the Pterodactyl placed itself on the megazords chest to complete the transformation. DINOSAUR MEGAZORD: ATK / 2500; DEF / 1500; LV / 12 (MMPR) "Great, another Megazord I have to defeat." said Carly. "This is not just a Megazord, Carly. This is the very first Megazord that was piloted by the very first team of rangers." "Amazing." said Jack. "I'm thrilled." said Carly. "I place another card face down and end my turn." said Troy. "My turn, then." said Carly. Speed Counters: Carly / 5; Jack / 5; Troy / 4 FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2800; DEF / 2800; LV / 7 FORTUNE LADY DARK: ATK / 2400; DEF / 2400; LV / 6 Carly looks at Troy's field and still sees a face down card he placed in the beginning of the duel. 'Troy still didn't activate that card he placed down before. I don't know what he's planning but I hope it's something to stop all this.' Carly thought. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. The Sacrifice! Part 2

Chapter 10: THE SACRIFICE! Part 2

WHERE WE LEFT OFF...

Troy breaks up a fight between Kaylin and Carly moments before Jack showed up. As soon as Kaylin left, Carly, Jack and Troy began their duel. Mina and Trudge were headed to the Satellite until they ran into Eric, Ryan and Trent, three of the six original owners of the stolen ranger keys. With the Dinosaur Megazord, the very first megazord, on the field, what will Carly do next?

Speed Counters: Carly / 5; Jack / 5; Troy / 4

DINOSAUR MEGAZORD: ATK / 2500; DEF / 1500; LV / 12 (MMPR)

Life Points: Carly / 3500; Jack / 4000; Troy / 3500

Jack and Troy continue their duel with Carly but they are unaware that a man was watching the duel from a distance. "Wow. I haven't seen that megazord in 20 years. That brings back memories." he said.

MEANWHILE...

"Time to see what I have in store for the future as I activate the trap card Enlightenment!" The card appeared and then started to glow but it was destroyed. "What? What happened?"

"I happened. I activated the spell card Remove Trap. Sorry Carly, but we're not going to fall for any of your future tricks." said Troy.

"See if you can fall for this. Fortune Lady Dark, attack them directly!" Dark spins her staff to summon out dark energy ready to fire at them. Jack and Troy took a direct hit.

Life Points: Jack / 2000; Troy / 1500

Speed Counters: Carly / 5; Jack / 3; Troy / 2

"Your move, Jackie."

"Very well." said Jack.

Speed Counters: Carly / 6; Jack / 4; Troy / 3

"I summon Crying Ogre in attack mode."

CRYING OGRE: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 4

"Crying Ogre's attack power is equal to the amount of damage me and Troy took from the last attack."

CRYING OGRE: ATK / 2000; DEF / 0; LV / 4

"It's not going to be enough, Jackie. Your Crying Ogre doesn't have enough power to destroy any of my Fortune Ladies." said Carly.

"That's where I come in. I activate Dinosaur Megazord's special ability, I'm giving Crying Ogre 400 attack and defense points and one level from each of your Fortune Ladies. In other words, my megazord is stealing an ability from your Ladies." said Troy. The megazord fires a beam at the Fortune Ladies absorbing their power.

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2400; DEF / 2400; LV / 6

FORTUNE LADY DARK: ATK / 2000; DEF / 2000; LV / 5

Then it fires it at Crying Ogre, increasing it's power.

CRYING OGRE: ATK / 2800; DEF / 800; LV / 6

"Go for it, Jack."

"Thanks. Crying Ogre, attack." Crying Ogre uses it's club at Dark destroying it completely.

Life Points: Carly / 3600

"Smart move. It's time to make mine." said Carly.

Speed Counters: Carly / 7; Jack / 5; Troy / 4

"First, Lady Earth level increases."

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2800; DEF / 2800; LV / 7

"Now Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack and Red Ranger directly!" Earth fires lightning at Jack and Troy taking out 400 life points from each of them.

Life Points: Jack / 1600; Troy / 1100

"Since your ogre have the same attack power as my Lady Earth thanks to Troy's megazord, that's it with me."

"Then it's my turn." said Troy as he draws.

Speed Counters: Carly / 8; Jack / 6; Troy / 5

"Perfect. I summon Zord Series Eagle in attack mode."

ZORD SERIES EAGLE: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 3 (RPM)

"With that, I can automatically summon two more Zord Series Monsters. So, I summon Zord Series Lion and Zord Series Bear."

ZORD SERIES LION: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (RPM)

ZORD SERIES BEAR: ATK / 250; DEF / 100; LV / 1 (RPM)

"Now, I activate another Zord Transformation card to bring these three zords together to for the High Octane Megazord."

HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1500; LV / 6 (RPM)

"I'm not done yet, the High Octane Megazord absorbs half of your monsters power but, this time, it uses that power as a direct attack on your life points." High Octane absorbs the power with its sword from Earth.

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 1400; DEF / 1400; LV / 3

Then it slashes it at Carly.

Life Points: Carly / 2200

Speed Counters: Carly / 4; Jack / 6; Troy / 5

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 1200; DEF / 1200; LV / 3

"Now, I have to deal with two megazords." Carly draws.

Speed Counters: Carly / 5; Jack / 7; Troy / 6

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 1600; DEF / 1600; LV / 4

"Since my Fortune Lady Earth isn't strong enough, I'll pass."

'She still hasn't drawn Aslla Piscu, yet. I'm going to have to wait a lot longer.' thought Troy.

'Troy still hasn't activated that card, yet. What is he waiting for?' thought Carly.

MEANWHILE...

The man watching the duel notices the card that Troy hasn't activated. "If I know any Red Ranger, he has a plan set in motion." he said.

MEANWHILE...

"My move." Jack draws.

Speed Counters: Carly / 6; Jack / 8; Troy / 7

"I summon Vice Dragon in defense mode."

VICE DRAGON: ATK / 2000; DEF / 2400; LV / 5

"Next, I'll summon Flare Resonator to the field in attack mode."

FLARE RESONATOR: ATK / 1300; DEF / 300; LV / 3

"Now, I tune my Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon in order to summon Red Dragon Archfiend."

RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2000; LV / 8

"That ends my turn."

"Now you got two megazords and one dragon all against you, Carly. So, I be careful on what move to make if I were you." said Troy.

"I'm not you." said Carly.

Speed Counters: Carly / 7; Jack / 9; Troy / 8

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2000; DEF / 2000; LV / 5

"I activate Quick Change to raise my Fortune Lady by one level."

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2400; DEF / 2400; LV / 6

"That's enough power to destroy your High Octane Megazord. Let him have it." Earth uses it's lightning at the High Octane Megazord.

"Wrong. Ninja Frog, protect my megazord." A black frog is summoned to the field.

NINJA FROG: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (MMAR)

Ninja Frog jumps in the path of Fortune Lady Earth, sacrificing itself and protecting Troy's megazords.

"Oh, great. Another failed move." said Carly.

"Because of that, you lose half of your life points."

Life Points: Carly / 1100

"But since Ninja Frog had less attack points then Earth, I also lose half of my life points."

Life Points: Troy / 550

"Your life points are nearly depleted Red Ranger, your now easy prey." said Carly.

"My turn." said Troy as he draws.

Speed Counters: Carly / 8; Jack / 10; Troy / 9

"I'll just activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000 and that will do it for me."

Life Points: Troy / 1550

'That card is still there.' thought Carly.

'What is Troy waiting for? He still didn't activate that card.' thought Jack.

"My draw." said Carly.

FORTUNE LADY EARTH: ATK / 2800; DEF / 2800; LV / 7

"I activate Inherited Fortune. This trap allows me to draw a Fortune Lady replace the one you destroyed on my next turn."

"My draw." Jack draws a card from his deck. "I'll pass."

"Very well. Inherited Fortune make me summon out two Fortune Ladies. So, come on out Fortune Ladies Water."

FORTUNE LADY WATER: ATK / 1200; DEF / 1200; LV / 3

"Next, I'll activates Water's special ability. It allows me to draw a card for each Fortune Lady on the field. Since I have two, I draw two new cards." Carly draws two cards and one of them is Aslla Piscu. "So, I drew you once again."

'This is it. She's drawn it.' Troy thought.

"Now it time for me to..." Carly was interrupted.

"I activate the spell card The Pillager." said Troy.

"What?! Pillager?!" said Carly. 'That was the card he had waiting.' she thought. "What does that card do?"

"Stop your duel runners and I'll tell you." All three stops their duel runners. "This card allows me to take a look at your dueling hand and in the process I take one card from it."

Carly looks at her hand and sees Aslla Piscu. 'This was his plan all along, to take Aslla Piscu away from me.' thought Carly.

Troy gets off his duel runner. "Step forward, Carly."

"Fine." Carly walks towards Troy and reveals her hand to him.

Troy sees Aslla Piscu and takes it. "Thank you."

'Unbelievable. He had this planned.' thought Jack.

"Let's continue on." said Troy. They got back on their duel runners and continued the duel.

MEANWHILE...

The person watching the duel saw the move that Troy made. "He might be planning to use that card." he said.

MEANWHILE...

"Since Aslla Piscu is now in your hand, I'll end my turn." said Carly.

"very well." Troy draws. "Here goes nothing. First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three new cards." Troy sees some useful cards. "Then, I'll discard two. Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Tyrannosaurus in defense mode."

THUNDER TYRANNOSAURUS: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 4 (MMPR)

"Now, I activate Thunder Changer to transform Thunder Tyrannosaurus into Thunder Red Dragon." Lightning from the sky struck Thunder Tyrannosaurus and changes into Thunder Red Dragon.

THUNDER RED DRAGON: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 4 (MMPR)

'That zord looks like the Crimson Dragon.' thought Jack.

"I will now activate Thunder Red Dragon special ability to increase our life points to 2000."

Life Points: Carly / 2000; Jack / 2000; Troy / 2000

"I'm not done yet, I have one more spell card to play."

"If you say so." said Jack.

"Next, I play Zord Transfer. This will have me give up one or more of my zords to my opponent and make it officially theirs. So, I decided to give my Dinosaur Megazord to you, Carly."

"You're what?" said Carly. The Dinosaur Megazord moves to Carly's field. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're going to need it because I'm about to tune my level 4 Thunder Red Dragon and my level 6 High Octane Megazord in order to summon..."

'He can't be...' Carly thought.

'He's summoning it.' Jack thought.

"...Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Aslla Piscu emerges from the ground on Troy's field.

EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL ASLLA PISCU: ATK / 2500; DEF / 2500; LV / 10

MEANWHILE...

The person watching the duel saw what Troy did. "He did that just so he can sacrifice himself to save an innocent life. He believes that if he were to rip the card up, those people it captured will be lost forever. Smart and brave of him." he said.

MEANWHILE...

'He summoned it. Now what am I supposed to do?' thought Carly. "Ahh!" Carly started to feel a burning sensation on her arm.

"Carly, what is it?!" said Jack.

"Ahh!" Troy is also feeling the same sensation on his arm, too. The mark then disappeared from Carly's arm.

"I'm free!" said Carly.

"Carly, are you alright?" said Jack.

"I'm okay."

"But I feel... fantastic." said Troy. Jack and Carly turned to Troy in horror. Troy's visor was glowing purple and the hummingbird mark was glowing brighter on his arm.

"Roman has control of Troy." said Jack.

"Oh no." said Carly.

"Oh yes. Since I couldn't control Carly, Troy's body will do just fine. Now how about we continue this duel. Since it's still my turn, I'll order my Earthbound Immortal to give a direct attack on your life points, Carly. That'll show you not to make a fool out of me." Aslla Piscu raises it's beak and aims it at Carly. But before Aslla Piscu can strike, Troy managed to regain control long enough to help Carly. "Carly!"

"Huh, Troy."

"Switch your megazord... to tank mode... for protection!"

"Uh, right. Dinosaur Megazord, tank mode." The Dinosaur Megazord lowers to the ground and the hand became blasters which fired at Aslla Piscu, stopping the attack and taking out half of Troy's life points.

Life Points: Troy / 1000

Roman regain control of Troy. "Bold move, but Troy won't help you this time."

"No, but I will!" said Jack. "Carly, we have to finish this duel, together, to end all this."

"I..." Carly struggled.

"Carly, please. Do this for Troy."

"Okay. It's my move." Carly draws.

Troy regains control again. "Carly, Jack, I have... Victory Charge... in my graveyard. Find a way to activate it." Roman regains control. "Don't try anything stupid. If you destroy my Earthbound Immortal, you'll end up destroying yourselves."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen..." Carly draws. "...and this card will do the trick. I activate Grave Robber to take Victory Charge from your graveyard." said Carly.

"Try and take it." said Roman as he holds Victory Charge in his hand. Jack snuck up behind him and snatched the card. "Hey!"

Jack then drives up to Carly. "Here you go, Carly."

"Thanks. I'll just lay this face down and end my turn."

'Carly's hesitating' thought Jack. "I play Majestic Dragon in attack mode."

MAJESTIC DRAGON: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 1

"Now, I tune my level 1 Majestic Dragon and my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend in order to summon my level 10 Majestic Red Dragon."

MAJESTIC RED DRAGON: ATK / 4000; DEF / 3000; LV / 10

"Oh no." said Roman.

"It's all up to you now, Carly." said Jack

"Okay. Now, I can... I..." Carly hesitated.

Troy regain control. "Carly,... don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Alright. This one's for you, Troy. I activate Victory Charge." The Dinosaur Megazord switches back to battle mode. "Now, Dinosaur Megazord..."

"Red Dragon Archfiend..."

"Destroy Aslla Piscu!" they both said. The Dinosaur Megazord uses it's sword to slice Aslla Piscu's power in half.

ASLLA PISCU: ATK / 1250; DEF / 1250; LV / 5

Then Majestic Red Dragon deliver the final blow and destroyed Aslla Piscu. But, its special ability kicked in where Aslla Piscu's destruction causes a shock wave that will destroy all monsters on the field. But, Majestic Red Dragon used its ability to absorb the shock wave and fired it back at Troy, ending the duel.

Life Points: Troy / 0

The flames disappears and the hummingbird hieroglyph vanishes from the sky.

MEANWHILE...

Mina, Trudge and the other three rangers sees that the duel ended as they arrive at the Satellite. "It's gone." said Trent.

"That's three down, there are three more to go." said Trudge.

"I suggest we wait here. Where ever the next duel is taking place, that's where we'll head to." said Eric.

"I agree." said Mina.

MEANWHILE...

Tears streamed down Carly's face as she and Jack tried to revive Troy. "Troy? Troy can you hear me?" cried Carly.

"I hear you." said Troy.

"I can't believe you risked your life to save Carly." said Jack.

"We rangers always risk our lives to protect innocent people." Carly and Jack sees the Aslla Piscu card in Troy's hand.

"Why's the card still here?" said Carly.

"You're its original owner. It wants to reclaim you to duel Jack again. But I'm not going to let that happen. I have an idea that I know will work." Troy pulls out his primary ranger key, flipped it open, tapped it on the card and turned the key. The card glowed for a few seconds and then stopped. He then hands the card back to Carly. "It won't control you anymore. Play the card and all the people's souls that it absorbed will return to the city. Trust me. Merge your deck with mine and you'll have a chance against Roman."

"Troy." cried Carly.

"Good luck with your duel with Roman." Troy then disappears to the Netherworld.

"Troy? Troy! Oh no." Carly cried in Jack arms.

"Carly, listen to me. Troy will come back. He's counting on you and all of us to defeat the Dark Signers and save this world. Do this for him."

"I know. But why did Troy gave Aslla Piscu back to me?" Carly turn the Aslla Piscu card over and sees it entirely different. The card was red, the Super Megaforce symbol was in the center of Aslla Piscu, it was glowing red, the ugly stripes on it were gone and it looked like it was emerging from the light. Plus, the name 'Earthbound Immortal' has been replaced by another name.

"Kaizoku Legend?" said Jack.

"What did he do to it?" asked Carly.

"He must have used his power to get rid of all the evil inside it." said a man approaching them.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"My name is Tommy Oliver."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Robots, Birds, and a Giant! Part 1

Chapter 11: BIRDS, ROBOTS AND A GIANT! Part 1

Last time, the duel between Jack, Troy and Carly ended. Carly was, once again, spared from the Netherworld as Troy took her place. Before being sent to the Netherworld, Red used his primary key to change Aslla Piscu from an Earthbound Immortal to a Kaizoku Legend. After that, Carly and Jack were approached by a man named Tommy Oliver.

"Why are you here?" said Jack.

"I came here because a Dark Signer named Roman has the Green Ranger key that originally belongs to me." said Tommy.

"Originally belongs to you?"

"Yes. I am the keys true owner."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes. Gosei informed us on what happened. Apparently, when Roman created a portal from our world to this world, there have been many portals that opened in our world that passes through here. Me and five others went through those portals."

Carly is still felling depressed after Red lost that duel. Tommy and Jack sees her sitting on the ground where Troy disappeared. "Carly, we'll bring Troy back. Once this is over, he'll return." said Jack.

"Mmm, yeah." Carly then gets up. "Let's go find Roman."

"Need a lift?" asked Jack to Tommy.

"No, I brought my car."

Carly decided to take Troy's duel runner instead of the one she's been using. She took her deck from her duel disc and merge it with Troy's deck. She also decided to use Troy's duel disc as well. Carly, Jack and Tommy head out to find Roman.

Moments later, Misty rides up to where Carly left her duel disc and runner behind. She then looks to where Carly, Jack and Tommy drove off and then she drives off to find Akiza.

MEANWHILE...

Kaylin, still in a grudge after Carly attacked him, drives off looking for an opponent. He then spots Crow on top of the overpass. "Found one." he said. He then drives up to the ramp.

MEANWHILE...

Noah was riding to find a Dark Signer and he spots Crow on the overpass. "Hey, there's Crow. If I stick with him, I'll be sure to find a Dark Signer." he said. "He then rides up the ramp.

When both Kaylin and Noah were headed towards Crow, they suddenly collided with each other. They were both flown off their duel runners. Crow sees what's happened. "Kaylin? Noah?" he said.

"Hey, watch where your driving!" yelled Kaylin.

"You ran into me!" said Noah.

"So, you finally showed up. Good, now we can have our duel." said Crow as he pulls out the key to the Black Ranger that was given to him by Troy.

"You can count me in as well." said Noah.

"I'm not interested in dueling you, just Crow. You aren't worthy of dueling me." said Kaylin.

"And you're aren't worthy of that key in you hand. So, you don't have any choice but to duel me as well for that ranger key."

"Fine then." Kaylin activates the key. "Evil ranger mode, Navy Ranger." He then morphs into the Navy Ranger.

"My turn." said Crow as he activates the key Troy gave him. "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin'!" Crow, Kaylin and Noah head to their duel runners and powers them up.

"DUEL MODE, ENGAGED. AUTOPILOT, ACTIVATED." flames then emerged from the ground and the giant hieroglyph appeared in the sky.

"LETS DUEL!" all three said.

Life Points: Kaylin / 4000; Crow / 4000; Noah / 4000

MEANWHILE...

Mina, Trudge, Eric, Ryan and Trent spot the hieroglyph in the sky. "Kaylin's dueling." said Trudge.

"Perfect. Let's head on out." said Eric.

MEANWHILE...

Akiza was in search of Misty until she spots Emma, Orion and the twins. "Akiza!" they all said.

"Guys, I'm glad to see that you're alright." They see that another dark duel has started. Akiza, Luna and Leo realize that Crow is dueling Kaylin.

"I'm pretty sure that Crow will do fine." said Leo.

"What makes you say that?" asked Emma.

"Crow defeated a Dark Signer before he became a Signer."

"Yeah." said Luna.

"Awesome." said Orion.

"Come on, we have to find Misty." said Akiza.

"Got it." they all said.

MEANWHILE...

"I'll start first." said Noah.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 1; Crow / 1; Noah / 1

"First, I lay one card face down and then I'll play the Astro Shuttle in defense mode."

ASTRO SHUTTLE: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (In Space)

"A space shuttle? How is that suppose to defeat me?" said Kaylin.

"It won't, but it does allow me to draw a card for every card on the field. Since there are two, I draw two." Blue draws two cards from his deck. "Perfect. Now I'll summon Driver Zord 13 and Driver Zord 9 in attack mode."

DRIVER ZORD 13: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (Operation Overdrive)

DRIVER ZORD 9: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (Operation Overdrive)

"Now with both of them on the field, they can inflict damage to your life points by it's attack and defense power." Driver Zords 13 fires its blaster and 9 launches it's crane at Kaylin.

Life Points: Kaylin / 3500

"I'll just switch Driver Zords 13 and 9 to defense mode and end my turn."

"Finally, now it's my turn." said Kaylin.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 2; Crow / 2; Noah / 2

"I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense mode." said Kaylin.

INFERNITY NECROMANCER: ATK / 0; DEF / 2000; LV / 3

"Now, I activate the speed spell Overboost." Kaylin duel runner was increasing speed.

"Hey, slow down!" said Noah.

"Why? Because of this I can increase my speed counters by four."

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 6; Crow / 2; Noah / 2

"I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 2; Crow / 2; Npah / 2

"I draw!" said Crow.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 3; Crow / 3; Blue Ranger / 3

"I play Blackwing–Bora the Spear in attack mode."

BLACKWING-BORA THE SPEAR: ATK / 1700; DEF / 800; LV / 4

"I'll just end with a face down."

"That's it? Okay. First, I activate the Speed Spell-Fires of Doomsday! By removing 2 of my Speed Counters. I get to summon two Doomsday Tokens."

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 1; Crow / 3; Noah / 3

DOOMSDAY TOKENS: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 1

"One problem though, I can't summon any monster on the turn Speed Spell-Fires of Doomsday activated."

"Then why the happy attitude?" said Noah.

"Because it wasn't my turn, yet. And now it is. My move."

"WHAT?!" said Noah.

Kaylin draws.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 2; Crow / 4; Noah / 4

"Now, I sacrifice both my Tokens in order to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand."

DARK TUNER NIGHTMARE HAND: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 10

"Next, by activating my Dark Tuner's special ability, I can summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode."

INFERNITY DWARF: ATK / 800; DEF / 500; LV / 2

"Next I'll play the trap card Full Salvo. Now I discard my hand and you get 200 points of damage, Blue Ranger." The trap turns into a missile and fires at Blue.

"Wrong. I play the trap card Reverse Trap. This will send your missile back at you." The missile turns around and fires at Kaylin, taking a direct hit.

Life Points: Kaylin / 3300

"That won't matter, now I can use my 'handless' combo to tune my level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level two Infernity Dwarf, in order to Dark Synchro Summon, One Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

ONE HUNDRED EYED DRAGON: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

"Now for a direct attack on one of your zords! Go, Infernity Sight Stream!" The evil many eyes dragon's eyes glowed purple and then fire a huge purple laser from its mouth at Driver Zord 13, destroying it.

Life Points: Noah / 1900

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 2; Crow / 4; Noah / 2

"How's that for a hit?"

"Noah, are you alright?!" said Crow.

"No problem. Since Kaylin destroyed Driver Zord 13..."

"You bet I did." interrupted Kaylin.

"...I can summon it's replacement, Driver Zord 12."

"What?!"

DRIVER ZORD 12: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (Operation Overdrive)

"Every time you destroy one Driver Zord, another one takes its place. Now, once again, it delivers a direct attack on your life points." Driver Zord 12 fires its blasters at Kaylin.

Life Points: Kaylin / 2800

"Now, it's my draw."

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 3; Crow / 5; Noah / 3

"Excellent! I summon to the field the Astro Ship."

ASTRO SHIP: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 5 (In Space)

"Now, with the ship and shuttle on the field, I can have them combine into a megazord." The shuttle becomes the head and the ship transformed in the body and combined into the Astro Megazord.

ASTRO MEGAZORD: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1000; LV / 6 (In Space)

"Now, I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." said Kaylin

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 4; Crow / 6; Noah / 4

"I play one card face down. Then, I'll activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special-ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a Dark-Attribute monster in my graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing, is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, can summon out Infernity Archfiend!"

INFERNITY ARCHFIEND: ATK / 1800; DEF / 1200; LV / 4

"Now, to finish my turn, I'll have my One Hundred Eyed Dragon to destroy your megazord." The dragon unleashes another blast from it's mouth.

"I don't think so. I activate the trap card Mirror Wall." A mirror-like wall appears in front of the Astro Megazord, protecting it. "Mirror Wall protects my megazord and reflects your attack back at your dragon, cutting its attack power in half."

ONE HUNDRED EYED DRAGON: ATK / 1500; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

"Then I'll just switch my dragon to defense mode."

"Now it's my turn." Crow draws.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 4; Crow / 6; Noah / 4

"I activate Speed Spell Angel Baton. Since I have two or more Speed Counters, I get to draw two cards but must send one card from my hand to the Graveyard." Crow draws two cards. One of them is Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn and the other is Blackwing- Elphin the Raven. He sends Elphin to the graveyard.

"That's all I can manage for now."

"Terrific." said Kaylin.

MEANWHILE...

Two people were secretly watching the duel from the other side of the flames. "When are you going to get your key." said Man 1.

"Not right now. I'll wait for Noah or Crow to try and de-morph him. Then, I'll grab it." said Man 2.

"Your call."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Robots, Birds and a Giant! Part 2

Chapter 12: BIRDS, ROBOTS AND A GIANT! Part 2

Where we left off, Crow and Noah have begun their duel against Kaylin. Noah has one megazord on the field with Mirror Wall protecting it. Little did they know is that two people are watching the duel from the other side of the flames.

On the field:

ONE HUNDRED EYED DRAGON: ATK / 1500; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

INFERNITY ARCHFIEND: ATK / 1800; DEF / 1200; LV / 4

DRIVER ZORD 12: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (Operation Overdrive)

ASTRO MEGAZORD: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1000; LV / 6 (In Space)

BLACKWING-BORA THE SPEAR: ATK / 1700; DEF / 800; LV / 4

Life Points: Kaylin / 2800; Crow / 4000; Noah / 1900

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 4; Crow / 6; Noah / 4

"My draw." said Kaylin

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 5; Crow / 7; Noah / 5

"I activate the trap card Reinforcements. This increases my One Hundred Eyed Dragon attack power by 500."

ONE HUNDRED EYED DRAGON: ATK / 2000; DEF / 2500; LV / 8

"That's enough to destroy your Blackwing-Bora." One Hundred Eyed Dragon fired from its mouth and destroyed Blackwing-Spear.

Life Points: Crow / 2000

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 5; Crow / 5; Noah / 5

"That's it with me." said Kaylin.

"My draw then." said Noah. He draws the next zord he needs. "Now, I'll play Driver Zord 11."

DRIVER ZORD 11: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1000; LV / 4 (Operation Overdrive)

"And with that, I activate Zord Transformation to fuse Driver Zords 9, 11 and 12 to form the Flash Point Megazord.

FLASH POINT MEGAZORD: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1000; LV / 6 (Operation Overdrive)

"Now it can deliver a direct attack on your life points Kaylin, cutting them in half." The Flash Point launches its crane at Kaylin and knocking him off his duel runner.

Life Points: Kaylin / 1400

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 0; Crow / 5; Noah / 5

This also caused Kaylin to de-morph. "Oh, brilliant." said Kaylin

"You bet it is. It also knocked you out of your morphed form." said Crow.

"No problem, as long as the key's still in my hand I can reactivate it." Kaylin pulls out the Navy Ranger key. "Evil ran- Hey!" The key was suddenly snatched out of Kaylin's hand.

"You're not reactivating anything." The man turned around and it was Blake Bradley.

"Who is he?" asked Crow.

"How dare you take that key from me!" yelled Kaylin.

"He dared because that key belongs to my brother." Hunter also approached.

"Hunter, Blake, you finally made it." said Noah.

Kaylin sees the symbols on Hunter and Blake's ninja outfits. They're the exact same symbols on the Crimson and Navy ranger keys. "Hmph. If you're looking for the Crimson Ranger key that traitor Carly has it. But her duel's already over. She's probably in the Netherworld now."

"I'm afraid not. Carly won that duel. Tommy informed us that Tory took the sacrifice. So, basically, what you wanted you never got." said Noah.

'That means she's on her way to duel Roman.' thought Kaylin. "So, now you're left without your team leader."

"How about we cut the chit-chat and you guy's continue the duel." said Hunter.

"Fine. I was about to win, anyways." said Kaylin as he gets back on his duel runner. "It's my move anyways." the duel continues. Hunter and Blake follow behind with their Tsunami Cycles. "I draw." Kaylin pulls out Ccapac Apu.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 1; Crow / 6; Noah / 6

"Now brace yourselves as I tune my Infernity Archfiend and my One Hundred Eyed Dragon in order to summon out my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Ccapac Apu emerges from the ground.

CCAPAC APU: ATK / 3000; DEF / 2500; LV / 10

"Oh no." said Crow.

"Oh yes. Now I can deliver a direct attack on your life points Crow." Ccapac Apu delivers a pounding on Crows life points.

Life Points: Crow / 100

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 1; Crow / 1; Noah / 6

"Crow, are you alright." said Blake.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You wont be for long. I'll end my turn for now." said Kaylin.

"My draw." said Crow.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 2; Crow / 2; Blue Ranger / 7

"With no monsters on the field, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn."

BLACKWING-SIROCCO THE DAWN: ATK / 2000; DEF / 900; LV / 5

"Then, I'll summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode."

BLACKWING-MINSTRAL THE SILVER SHIELD: ATK / 100; DEF / 1800; LV / 2

"Since Ccapac Apu is immune to attack, I'll stop for now."

"Great. Now I'll have Ccapac Apu to deliver a direct attack on your remaining life points, Blue Ranger." Mirror Wall appears to protect Noah but Ccapac Apu's fist destroys it and aims for Noah's life points.

"Delta Runner 1, protect me." Noah summons another zord to protect him.

DELTA RUNNER 1: ATK / 500; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (SPD)

Ccapac Apu delivers the punch on Delta Runner 1 and it's destroyed. "Thanks to Delta Runner 1 protecting me, you lose half of your life points."

Life Points: Kaylin / 700

"But since Delta Runner 1 had less attack points, I also lose half of my life points."

Life Points: Noah / 950

"Now it's my move." Noah draws out his most powerful zord. "You're in for a big surprise."

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 3; Crow / 3; Noah / 8

"I now tune my level 6 Astro Megazord and my level 6 Flash Point Megazord in order to summon my level 12 Delta Command Crawler in defense mode." a giant zord, more than twice the size of Ccapac Apu, appears on the field.

DELTA COMMAND CRAWLER: ATK / 5000; DEF / 2500; LV / 12 (SPD)

"That thing is huge!" yelled Kaylin.

"No kidding." said Hunter.

"Now that it's on the field, it can restore all of our life points to 2000."

Life points: Kaylin / 2000; Crow / 2000; Blue Ranger / 2000

MEANWHILE...

Carly, Jack and Tommy witness the Delta Command Crawler from a distance. "Whoa, that thing is big." said Carly.

"Do you usually have zords at that size?" asked Jack.

"There have been some." said Tommy. "But wait until you see it's megazord mode."

"I'm afraid to." said Carly.

MEANWHILE...

Trudge, Mina, Eric, Ryan and Trent sees the crawler as well. "Who has a zord that big?" said Mina.

"I have. It was called the Super Train Megazord. It was bigger than the other megazords we used." said Ryan.

"Plus, Dr. Oliver has the Brachio Zord that's big as well."

"Incredible." said Trudge.

MEANWHILE...

Akiza and the others also sees the crawler. "Cool." said Leo.

"That thing's big." said Luna.

"Yeah." said Akiza.

"Sooner or later, it's about to get bigger." said Emma.

"A lot bigger." said Orion.

MEANWHILE...

Yusei and Gia also sees it. "How do you think Kaylin's going to beat that?" said Yusei.

"I don't think he will." said Gia.

MEANWHILE...

Roman sees it, too. "The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall." he said.

MEANWHILE...

"I'm not afraid of that thing. I'll just have Ccapac Apu to attack Crow's monster." Ccapac Apu destroys Mistral the Silver Shield. But the Delta Command Crawler fires it's photon beams at Ccapac Apu.

"Hey, what did you do?!" said Kaylin.

"It's not what I did, it's what you did. The Crawler automatically fires once you destroy a monster on the field." said Noah.

"Great, now I lose life points."

"500 to be exact."

Life Points: Kaylin / 1500

"I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." said Crow.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 4; Crow / 4; Noah / 9

"First, I summon Blackwing-Blizzard of the Far North and Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode."

BLACKWING-BLIZZARD THE FAR NORTH: ATK / 1300; DEF / 0; LV / 2

BLACKWING-FANE THE STEEL CHAIN: ATK / 500; DEF / 800; LV / 2

"Now, I tune my Blizzard of the Far North, Fane the Steel Chain and Bora the Spear in order to summon my Black-Winged Dragon in defense mode."

BLACK-WINGED DRAGON: ATK / 2800; DEF / 1600; LV / 8

"Defense mode on your monster, too! No matter, I activate my spell card Stop Defense to switch all your monster to attack mode so this way you're easy prey."

"Uh, oh." said Crow. Black-Winged dragon and Delta Command Crawler switches to attack mode.

"You just made the biggest mistake in your life." said Noah.

"Why's that?" said Kaylin

"Because when the Delta Command Crawler switches to attack mode it also switches to megazord mode."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Delta Command Megazord, begin transformation."

"REQUESTING TRANSFORMATION." said the computer. Hands began to form on each side of the crawler. The head of the crawler split and became photon blasters.

"Better stay clear. It's about to stand." said Noah.

"Oh, boy." said Crow.

"PLESE STAND BACK. DELTA BASE ROBOT, STANDING." The crawler began to rise from the ground. The transformation can be seen from New Domino City. The megazord is bigger than Ccapac Apu. The head of the megazord was uncovered and the transformation is complete.

"You're in for it now, pal." said Blake.

"I'm still not afraid of it. Ccapac Apu, give it a good punch." said Kaylin. Ccapac Apu punches the megazord in the leg. But all it did was lift its leg up and swung back a Ccapac Apu, kicking it and sending it flying. "Ccapac Apu!" Ccapac Apu crashes on the ground right in front of Misty's path. Misty suddenly stopped her duel runner. "GET BACK UP!"

Misty calls Kaylin on his duel disc. "Stop making stupid moves, Kaylin. I almost got killed by your beast!"

"Stay out of this, Misty!" Kaylin shuts off his communicator. Ccapac Apu returns to the duel site. "I end my turn."

"Good, my draw." said Noah.

Speed Counters: Kaylin / 4; Crow / 4; Noah / 9

"I now have the very card that'll end this duel. I activate Victory Charge. Now my megazord and Crow's dragon can take that beast down."

Kaylin realize that the Delta Command Megazord is too powerful than his Earthbound Immortal and there's no way to destroy it. "Well, there not much I can do. End this." said Kaylin.

"Whatever you say. Delta Command Megazord..."

"Black-Winged Dragon..."

"Destroy Ccapac Apu!" A blast of fire, led by Black-Winged Dragon made of flames, blows a hole straight through Ccapac Apu.

CCAPAC APU: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1250; LV / 5

Then, the Delta Command Megazord fires a full photon blast at Ccapac Apu, destroying it. The blast almost blinded everyone watching the duel and it almost hit Misty. She falls off her duel runner and was de-morphed from the Titanium Ranger powers. "Today is just not my day." she said.

Life Points: Kaylin / 0

The flames and the hieroglyph disappears. "Sorry to do this to you, Kaylin." said Crow.

"It's not your fault. It was Lord Zedd's fault. I had a great family to live with and now I'm being sent to the Netherworld, again." said Kaylin.

"We promise we'll get you back." said Hunter.

"Thanks." Kaylin then disappears into the Netherworld.

"We have three more keys to retrieve. Hunter, Carly still has your key. She's probably on her way to duel Roman right now." said Noah.

"Let's find her and get the key back." said Hunter.

"Right." said Noah.

"Let's get going." They drive off to find Roman.

With the Navy Ranger's key retrieved, there are still three keys left. Now, Carly is about to duel the very person that recruited her. With her deck merged with Troy's deck, will she stand a chance? It's the Earthbound Immortal Uru vs. The Kaizoku Legend Aslla Piscu, next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. The Promise! Part 1

Chapter 13: THE PROMISE! Part 1

After Ccapac Apu was defeated, more people have returned to New Domino City. As Carly witness their return, she's hoping that the Kaizoku Legend will bring the people back just as Troy instructed.

Just when Carly, Jack and Tommy were about to find Roman, they come across a black truck. "Oh, good. They finally made it." said Tommy. Mina, Trudge, Ryan, Eric and Trent came out of the vehicle.

"Jack, I'm glad to see you're alright." said Mina.

"I'm fine." said Jack.

Trudge notices Carly. "How is she doing?"

"I think it's best to leave her alone for now." said Tommy.

"If you say so." said Trudge.

"Well, we brought Mina and Trudge just as Troy said." said Eric.

"Thanks, Eric." said Tommy.

"Oh, yeah. That's the question I wanted to ask you. How do you know about our knowledge of the Dark Signers?" asked Mina.

"A signer named Akiza told Troy about you two and then he told us. Troy believes the two of you could help us out in this. He asked the three of us to find you as soon as one or more Dark Signers were defeated. Lucky for us, it was just the one." said Trent.

"I see." she said.

Yusei and Gia arrive. "Mina, Trudge, you're back." said Yusei.

"Yeah, we're okay." said Trudge.

"You won't be for long." said Roman as he approaches. Carly lifts her head up and sees Roman.

"Roman, I presume?" said Tommy.

"You presume correctly." he said.

"You have something that belongs to me."

"It's mine now." Roman holds up the Green Ranger key.

Carly became enraged and then gets off Red's duel runner. Mina and Trent sees Carly walking towards Roman with a clenched fist. "What's wrong with you?" asked Mina.

Everyone turned their eyes on Carly who is now running towards Roman. Jack grabs Carly in time. "Carly, calm down."

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Carly.

"How could you call me a monster? I was the one who saved you when you fell out of that building." said Roman.

"If I wanted someone to save me I never wanted it to be you!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Then maybe I should have left you for dead." Carly growled.

"Roman, how about we get this duel started?" said Gia.

"Suit yourself."

"This is your chance, Carly. Make Troy proud." said Jack.

"I will." said Carly.

"Hey, Yusei. I have this for you to use." said Gia as she pulls out the key to RPM Ranger Red. "It's what I like to call 'fight fire with fire'."

"Thanks." said Yusei as he takes the key.

"Are you all ready to do this." said Roman.

"Not quite. Legendary ranger mode, RPM!" Yusei them morphs into Ranger Red. "Now I'm ready."

"And you, Carly." said Roman.

"Since it's not my key, I prefer not to morph into the Crimson Ranger." said Carly.

"Suit yourself. Evil ranger mode, Green Ranger!" Carly, Yusei, Gia and Roman activate their duel disc. Then, Roman's mark glowed and blue flames emerged from the ground. The spider hieroglyph appeared in the sky. Yusei's mark glowed, too. Unfortunately, so was Carly's and more flames emerged and the hummingbird hieroglyph appeared in the sky.

Jack notices that Carly started to feel frightened when the hummingbird mark glowed on her arm again. "Carly, Troy said it won't control you anymore. Stay focused." he said.

"R-Right." said Carly.

"LET"S DUEL!" They all said.

Life Points: Roman / 4000; Carly / 4000; Yusei / 4000; Gia / 4000

MEANWHILE...

Misty was fixing her duel runner and notices two hieroglyphs in the sky. "Carly is finally facing Roman." Misty fixed her duel runner. "I want to get a closer look." She starts up her duel runner and head towards the duel site.

MEANWHILE...

"I'll just leave a face down on the field and end my turn." said Roman.

"That's it?" said Gia.

"Don't underestimate him." said Yusei.

"I draw next." said Carly as she draws. "First, I activate the field spell Future Vision." A galaxy-like battle field appears around them. "I have decided to change my dueling strategy as I summon two monsters on the field, Ninja Wolf and Fortune Lady Light in attack mode."

NINJA WOLF: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (MMAR)

FORTUNE LADY LIGHT: ATK / ?; DEF / ?; LV / 1

"Wait, Ninja Wolf? That was in Troy's deck." said Gia.

"Troy told me to merge my deck with his."

"I see."

"Now, Fortune Lady Light gains one level and 200 attack and defense points."

FORTUNE LADY LIGHT: ATK / 200; DEF / 200; LV / 2

"Now I use Future Vision to send Light into the future." Light uses her scythe to make herself disappear. "That's not all, whenever a monster is removed from the field on our side Ninja Wolf does 500 points of damage to your life points." Ninja Wolf uses its sword like tail to slash Roman's life points.

Life Points: Roman / 3500

"Smart move." said Roman.

"I'm not done. With Light gone, I can summon another Fortune Lady to the field. So, I summon Fortune Lady Fire."

FORTUNE LADY FIRE: ATK / ?; DEF / ?; LV / 2

"And her attack and defense power increases to 400."

FORTUNE LADY FIRE: ATK / 400; DEF / 400; LV / 2

"But since you don't have any monsters on the field, I'll end my turn."

"My move." Roman draws. "First, I activate the field spell Spider Web." Spider webs started to spread across Carly's Future Vision field. "Now I activate the trap Wolf In Sheep's Clothing. Since I took damage from that wolf, This will let me summon two Dark Spiders to my field."

DARK SPIDER: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 1

"Plus, I summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon."

DARK TUNER SPIDER COCOON: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 5

"Now, until the end of my turn, Dark Spider can harness the power of the shadows in its web and grant the power to an insect monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon's level grows in power!"

DARK TUNER SPIDER COCOON: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 7

"And now, Spider Cocoon will return the favor by giving Dark Spider a tune up! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light! I summon Underground Arachnid!"

UNDERGROUND ARACHNID: ATK / 2400; DEF / 1200; LV / 6

"Huh, that Underground Arachnid should have stayed underground." said Tommy.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" said Roman.

"Sorry, already had lunch."

"Well, then this will make you lose you appetite. I'll use Arachnid's special ability to take control of one monster on your side of the field." Arachnid used twine thread to take control of Fortune Lady Fire.

"Oh no." said Carly.

"Oh yes. Underground Arachnid can now use Fortune Lady Fire as an equip card to gain more power. Now, Underground Arachnid, destroy Ninja Wolf!" A tube woven of thick spider webs slamming into Ninja Wolf, destroying it.

Life Points: Carly / 2800

"Hey, you should have lost more life points then that." Roman looks at the field and notices another zord has taken Ninja Wolf's place. "What is that?"

"Once you destroyed Ninja Wolf, this new zord took its place to protect me, in defense mode. But I only lost life points from your monster's defense power. Say hello to Shogun Wolf."

SHOGUN WOLF: ATK / 500; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (MMAR)

"Plus, at the end of your turn, I'll have Shogun Wolf bring Fire back to my field."

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Shogun Wolf grabs Fire and returns her to Carly's side.

"My move." Yusei draws. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

SPEED WARRIOR: ATK / 900; DEF / 400; LV / 2

"Now that he's summoned, his attack power doubles."

SPEED WARRIOR: ATK / 1800; DEF / 400; LV / 2

"Now, Speed Warrior, destroy Underground Arachnid!" Speed World attacked Arachnid and destroyed it.

Life Points: Roman / 3100

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn. You're up Roman."

"Great. But before I start my turn, I play, Altar of the Bound Deity! Now, once a turn during my standby phase and for every monster on the field that is in defense mode, the Altar gains one Earthbound Immortal counter. Once all four of the Altar's counter-flames have been lit, The Bound Deity will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck." One counter flame is lit due to Shogun Wolf being in defense mode. "Next I summon Grand Spider in defense mode!"

GRAND SPIDER: ATK / 0; DEF / 1500; LV / 4

Another flame lights up from the altar. "Now I'm half way there. I place three cards down. Now, let's see what you got, Yellow Ranger."

"Whatever you say, Hot Shot." Gia draws. She sees two cards she really needs. "Perfect. First, I lay one card face down and then I summon Crimson Beetle and Navy Beetle in attack mode."

CRIMSON BEETLE: ATK / 500; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (Ninja Storm)

NAVY BEETLE: ATK / 500; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (Ninja Storm)

"And now, with both of them on the field, they can now combine into a megazord." The Navy Beetle form the lower body and the Crimson Beetle form the upper body. The antler from Navy Beetle connects to the Crimson Beetle. The two zords combine to form the Ninja Thunder Megazord.

NINJA THUNDER MEGAZORD: ATK / 1000; DEF / 1000; LV / 4 (Ninja Storm)

"You really think that bucket of bolts will defeat me." said Roman.

"Don't underestimate what's in store for you now that this megazord is on the field."

MEANWHILE...

Hunter and Blake get a glimpse at their megazord. "Hunter, do you see what I see." said Blake.

"It's the Thunder Megazord." said Hunter.

"You know that megazord?" said Crow.

"Of course. We piloted it years ago." said Hunter.

"Awesome." said Noah.

MEANWHILE...

"Now I activate the equip spell Power Sphere 1." A red sphere emerged from the megazord and opens up to reveal the serpent sword. "With that, it can slice your life points in half." The megazord slashed Roman's life points in half with the serpent sword.

Life Points: Roman / 1550

"Now, destroy Grand Spider!" The Thunder Megazord slices Grand Spider in two, destroying it.

Life Points: Roman / 2550

"Wait a minute, why did your life points increased by 1000?"

"Because I activated my trap card Enchanted Javelin. It increased my life points by your megazords attack power as soon as Grand Spider was destroyed." One flame was extinguished from the altar.

"Then it's your move Roman."

"Very well." Roman draws and sees Uru in his hand. Roman grinned. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Underground Arachnid in defense mode."

UNDERGROUND ARACHNID: ATK / 2400; DEF / 1200; LV / 6

A third flame is lit from the Altar. "Now it can use its special ability to bring one of your monsters in defense mode." Arachnid uses its spider web to wrap around Fortune Lady Fire and force it in defense mode.

"Fire!" said Carly. The third flame has been lit again.

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Grand Spider in defense mode."

GRAND SPIDER: ATK / 0; DEF / 1500; LV / 4

The final flame has been lit. "And now with all four flame ablaze. I can now summon to the field Earthbound Immortal Uru." Uru emerges from the ground.

EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL URU: ATK / 3000; DEF / 3000; LV / 10

Carly's trembling in fear at first but decided to be brave. 'I got to say calm.' she thought.

"Now I'll have Uru to take out the rest of your life points, Carly." Uru charges towards Carly, but Shogun Wolf defends her by sacrificing itself. The sacrifice only took out 500 of Carly's life points.

Life Points: Carly / 2300

Carly sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"I wouldn't thank it for long." said Roman.

"My move now." Carly draws. "I summon Zord Series Triceratops in attack mode."

ZORD SERIES TRICERATOPS: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (RPM)

"With that on the field, I can have it sacrifice one of my monsters and then draw three cards from my deck and if one or more are monster cards, I'll summon them to the field." Triceratops devours Fire and Carly drew three cards and they were all monster cards. Carly draws Zord Series Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus and the other one is Aslla Piscu. "Here goes nothing. First, I summon Zord Series Mammoth and Zord Series Tyrannosaurus in attack mode."

ZORD SERIES MAMMOTH: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 3 (RPM)

ZORD SERIES TYRANNOSAURUS: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (RPM)

"Now, I activate zord transformation to have these three zords form the PaleoMax Megazord." Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus form the feet and the Mammoth form the rest of the body and then combines into the PaleoMax.

PALEOMAX MEGAZORD: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1000; LV / 7 (RPM)

"Now I got two megazords to destroy. How pleasant." said Roman.

"Not so fast, Roman. I have a third monster that I didn't even summon yet. I was saving it for last."

"I guessing it's Aslla Piscu. I should warn you that as soon as you summon your Earthbound Immortal, it will take control of you again and you'll be forced to destroy your own teammates."

"Your right, it would... if it was still an Earthbound Immortal."

"What do you mean?" asked Roman.

"Are you saying that Aslla Piscu is not an Earthbound Immortal anymore?" asked Yusei.

"Your right, it's not." Carly shows Roman the card that displays the Kaizoku Legend.

"What happened to it?" said Roman.

"You're about to know soon enough." As Carly prepares to summon it, the mark on her arm glowed brighter but then it changed color from purple to gold. The flames and the hummingbird hieroglyph in the sky turned gold as well. The orange stripes on Carly's outfit turned red and the Super Megaforce symbol appeared on her belt buckle.

"What's going on?!" yelled Roman.

MEANWHILE...

Akiza, Orion, Emma and the twins see the hummingbird hieroglyph change color. "Did you see that?" asked Leo.

"It's never done that before." said Luna.

"Something must be up." said Orion.

"Yeah." said Emma.

"Let's find out." said Akiza.

MEANWHILE...

Misty also sees the change. "I guess pure goodness 'can' overpower evil."

MEANWHILE...

"That's new." said Noah.

"Since when do Dark Signers change the color of their marks?" said Hunter.

"They don't." said Crow.

"No?" asked Blake.

MEANWHILE...

"When darker shadows are devoured by the light, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without darkness! Hmm, that sounds a lot better than what you've been saying." Roman growled. Carly then placed Aslla Piscu on the field. "I summon Kaizoku Legend Aslla Piscu!" A bright light started to emerge from the ground, blinding everyone.

"Kaizoku Legend?" said Roman. Now emerging from the ground was a whole new Aslla Piscu.

KAIZOKU LEGEND ASLLA PISCU: ATK / 2500; DEF / 2500; LV / 10 (Super Megaforce)

"What did you do to it?!" yelled Roman.

"It's not what I did, it's what Troy did before he was sent to the Netherworld. He used his power to destroy all the evil inside it and replaced it with pure goodness."

"No!"

A morpher and a key appeared in Carly's hands. The key feature a female version of Super Megaforce Red. "A morpher and key?"

"Carly, your courage, bravery and strength has earned you your own Legendary Morpher and ranger key. Use it wisely." said Gosei.

"I hear you, Gosei." Carly flips open the key and morpher. "Super Mega Mode!" Carly activates the morpher and morphs into Super Megaforce Red. "Super Megaforce, Ready!"

"This can't be happening!" yelled Roman.

"Incredible." said Tommy.

"Now I can't wait to see how this duel end." said Trudge.

"Now you're in for it, Roman, as Aslla Piscu and I are about to defeat you and that ugly spider of yours!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. The Promise! Part 2

Chapter 14: THE PROMISE! Part 2

WHERE WE LEFT OFF...

Yusei, Gia and Carly face-off against Roman. There are two megazords on the field: the Ninja Thunder Megazord and the PaleoMax Megazord. The Earthbound Immortal Uru has been summoned as well. Roman got the shock of his life when Aslla Piscu is summoned and it's no longer an Earthbound Immortal, instead it's a Kaizoku Legend. Now the duel continues.

MEANWHILE...

Jake moves towards where the duel is happening after getting lost trying to find a Dark Signer to duel. "Oh, man! This stinks. I got to find a Dark Signer to duel before they're all defeated or else I'll be the only ranger going around in circles for nothing." He looks up in the sky to see the purple spider and gold hummingbird hieroglyph. He then stops his runner. "Let see, I've already seen a Whale, a Hummingbird, a Monkey, a Giant, a Spider... what's the other one?" Jake sees a gecko on the ground and it dawns on him. "Of Course, a lizard! That Dark Signer who has the Titanium Ranger key has that mark. I'll get my chance to duel her and get that key back."

"First of all; it's not a lizard, it's a gecko and second; you wouldn't even have a chance against me." said Misty who snuck up behind Jake.

"I don't know. It just might happen even without Gia seeing me in action." Jake finally realized that Misty was talking to him." "Whoa! How long have you been behind me?"

"While you were talking to yourself, I've been behind you for at least 30 seconds."

"Well then, now that you're here, how about handing me the Titanium Ranger key?"

"How about 'no'."

"Suit yourself. Legendary ranger mode, Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Let's do this! Evil ranger mode, Titanium Ranger! Titanium Power!" The two of them face-off.

MEANWHILE...

Roman, still in shock about Aslla Piscu being a Kaizoku Legend, still believes he can defeat it. "No matter. Even with its new look, I can still take you down."

"I wouldn't count on it. Remember, now that it's summoned, it can do direct damage to your life points." said Carly. Aslla Piscu raises its wing about to attack Roman.

"I activate the trap Gift of the Mystical Elf. It raises my life points to 300 times the number of monsters on the field!" said Roman. Seven monster x 300 = 2100.

Life Points: Roman / 4650

"Even with more life points, it won't stop Aslla Piscu from striking you!" Aslla Piscu slams its wing at Roman, knocking him off his feet.

Life Points: Roman / 2150

"How did that thing get more powerful?" said Roman.

"My love, courage, strength and bravery is what's giving my Kaizoku Legend its power and because of that it no longer need human souls to gain power."

"What?!"

"So, as of right now, Aslla Piscu will release the people back to New Domino City!" Streams of gold light started to emerge from Aslla Piscu as more people began returning to New Domino City. One of them being Carly's rival, Angela.

MEANWHILE...

Angela sees the duel in the Satellite. "Whoa, that's happening again? Perfect, this is my chance to report this." She heads back to the news station to pick up her news equipment.

MEANWHILE...

"Also, I have the PaleoMax Megazord on the field and its special ability destroys one monster on your side of the field. Since, for now, Uru is immune to attacks, I'll take out your Grand Spider, again." The PaleoMax freezes Grand Spider with its trunk and shatters it to pieces with its hands. "Since your Grand Spider was in defense mode, you lose your life points by my megazord's defense power."

Life Points: Roman / 1150

"For now, since Fortune Lady Fire is gone, I'll summon Fortune Ladies Earth and Dark in defense mode and end my turn."

FORTUNE FAIRY EARTH: ATK / 2400; DEF / 2400; LV / 6

FORTUNE FAIRY DARK: ATK / 2000; DEF / 2000; LV / 5

"Huh? My Fortune Fairies are back? How?"

"They must have changed back when you summoned your Kaizoku Legend." said Jack.

"That's a relief."

"It won't be a relief for long." Roman draws. "Alright, Uru, unleash your web of destruction on Yusei." Uru spits its web on Yusei but Junk Warrior protected Yusei by sacrificing itself. "What?"

"Remember this, Roman?" said Yusei as he revealed his Synchro Barrier trap.

"How can I forget. No matter, I'll just have Uru take out Yellow Ranger." Uru fires its web at Gia.

"Not today. Desert Thunder, protect me."

DESERT THUNDER: ATK / 500; DEF / 500; LV / 2 (Turbo)

A Green vehicle appeared in front of Gia, taking the hit from Uru's attack.

Life Points: Roman / 1075; Gia / 2000

"Because of that, we both lose half of our life Points."

"It doesn't matter, I activate Destiny Activator spell card." Roman draws a monster card. "I just drew a monster card, if any one of you three draw a monster card as well, you lose half of your life points. Make your draws." Yusei, Carly and Gia drew one card from their deck. Carly drew the spell card Victory Charge, Gia drew the equip spell Power Sphere 4 and Yusei drew the Nitro Warrior monster card and lost half of his life points.

Life Points: Yusei / 2000

"My move, now!" Yusei draws and it's Quillbolt Hedgehog. "Perfect. I just drew Quillbolt Hedgehog. Now I'll discard it from my hand in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron."

QUICKDRAW SYNCHRON: ATK / 700; DEF / 1400; LV / 5

"Next, since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard."

QUILLBOLT HEDGEHOG: ATK / 800; DEF / 800; LV / 2

"Now, I'll tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron and my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to summon my level 7 Nitro Warrior."

NITRO WARRIOR: ATK / 2800; DEF / 1800; LV / 7

"Now, attack Roman directly!" Nitro Warrior aims for Roman.

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound to destroy your attack monster and you half of its attack power is deducted from your life points." Uru destroys Nitro Warrior.

Life Points: Yusei / 1000

"Give up?"

"I'm not done yet. I activate Descending Lost Star to bring back Nitro warrior in defense mode."

NITRO WARRIOR: ATK / 2800; DEF / 0; LV / 6

"Next, I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode."

NITRO SYNCHRON: ATK / 300; DEF / 100; LV / 2

"Brace yourself, Roman, because I tune my level 6 Nitro Warrior and my level 2 Nitro Synchron in order to summon my Stardust Dragon."

STARDUST DRAGON: ATK / 2500; DEF / 2000; LV / 8

"Now, Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare." Stardust Dragon shoot out a blue flare of stardust out of his mouth and at Roman.

Life Points: Roman / 375

"See if you can dodge this! Uru, take him out!" Uru unleashes its web at Yusei.

"I activate Spirit Force to stop your attack and add a reinforcement to my hand from my graveyard." said Yusei.

"Wrong. I activate Earthbound Wave to destroy that trap and have you destroyed." said Roman.

"Wrong, again. I activate Power Sphere 4 to stop your attack." said Gia. The spin blade emerges from the Ninja Thunder Megazord and is used to stop Uru's attack on Yusei. "Another turn wasted. Now, it's my draw."

"Bring it!" said Roman.

"Oh, I will. I summon Hawk of Air in attack mode."

HAWK OF AIR: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Ninja Storm)

"With that, I can summon out Dolphin of Water and Lion of Earth to the field."

DOLPHIN OF WATER: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Ninja Storm)

LION OF EARTH: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Ninja Storm)

"Then, I activate Zord Transformation to form the Ninja Storm Megazord." The Lion forms the body and left arm, the Dolphin forms the right arm and the hawk forms the head and then they combines.

NINJA STORM MEGAZORD: ATK / 1500; DEF / 750; LV / 6

"Perfect. A third megazord for me to destroy." said Roman.

"Well, let's see how you deal with two of my megazords combining into one when I activate the MiniZord equip spell." A gold power sphere emerged from the Storm Megazord and a silver power sphere emerged from the Thunder Megazord. "Now I can have both my megazords to combine into the Thunderstorm Megazord." The Storm and Thunder Megazord merged as one.

THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD: ATK / 2500; DEF / 1750; LV / 10 (Ninja Storm)

"My megazord's special ability prevents you from using any trap card." The Thunderstorm Megazord destroys two cards on Roman's field that happens to be traps.

"I don't need trap cards to defeat you three."

"I wouldn't count on that. I summon Solar Shuttle in attack mode."

SOLAR SHUTTLE: ATK / 1000; DEF / 1000; LV / 3 (Lightspeed Rescue)

"With Solar Shuttle in attack mode, it switches to warrior mode." Hands, legs and the head emerge from the shuttle. "Plus, with Solar Shuttle now on the field, it prevents any dark type monster from attacking. So now, your Earthbound Immortal is useless." Solar Shuttle fires its weapon at Uru and disables it.

"No! This cannot be happening!" yelled Roman.

"It happened. I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Roman draws. "There's nothing I can do."

"That what I want to hear." said Carly, "So now, I activate Victory Charge. My Aslla Piscu and My PaleoMax Megazord are ready to take you down."

"So, it's just going to be you destroying me?"

"No, Roman. I, too, play Victory Charge as well." said Gia, "Now, my Thunderstorm Megazord and Yusei Stardust Dragon will help out Carly defeat you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG!" shouted Roman.

"Because I believe in this planet, the people on it and... I also believe in the Crimson Dragon and the people it chose to protect this world!" said Carly, "I'll use the PaleoMax's special ability to use the power of my two remaining Fortune Fairies to increase the attack and defense power of Aslla Piscu and PaleoMax." Fortune Fairies Earth and Dark merge with the PaleoMax Megazord and Aslla Piscu.

PALEOMAX MEGAZORD: ATK / 4400; DEF / 2000; LV / 7 (RPM)

KAIZOKU LEGEND ASLLA PISCU: ATK / 4500; DEF / 4500; LV / 10 (Super Megaforce)

"Now, Aslla Piscu! PaleoMax Megazord..."

"Stardust Dragon..."

"Thunderstorm Megazord..."

"DESTROY URU!" They all said. Aslla Piscu slashes Uru with its wing, PaleoMax freeze-blasted it, Stardust Dragon fired its cosmic flare and Thunderstorm fired its lion blaster, destroying Uru.

Life Points: Roman / 0

Roman demorphed and the key flew into the air. "I'll grab the key." said Tommy.

"I don't think so!" said Roman as he got back up to grab the key.

"Carly, your belief has unlocked a new legendary mode." said Gosei.

"Thanks, Gosei." Carly pulls out the new legendary key. "Legendary blitz mode, Mythical Charge!" Carly morphs and uses the new power to stop Roman. "Mythical power of the dragon!" Roman falls to the ground.

Tommy manages to grab the key. "Got it." he said.

As a weakened Roman gets back up, Carly returns to her Super Mega mode. Carly pulls out her primary ranger key and inserts it into the lock of the Super Mega Saber. "This ends now! Super Mega Saber, final strike!" The Strike knocks Roman off his feet.

"It's over, Roman." said Yusei.

"You would think that. Once Lord Zedd reappears, it will be the end of you." Roman disappears to the Netherworld.

"Knowing Lord Zedd, I doubt it." said Tommy.

Crow and the other rangers appeared as the flames disappeared. "Hey, guys." said Blake.

"Hunter, Blake, you made it." said Tommy.

"Crow, you alright?" said Yusei.

"A-OK." said Crow. "Uh, is that... Carly?" He sees Super Megaforce Red in a skirt.

Carly pulls out a key displaying her Kaizoku Legend outfit. She uses it to change back and then pulls out her glasses and puts them on. "Yeah, it's me, Crow." Carly then sees Hunter with the same symbol as the Crimson Ranger. She then pulls out the key. "I believe this is yours." Carly throws the key to Hunter.

"Thanks." said Hunter.

"Hey, Carly, what happened to Aslla Piscu? All of a sudden the hieroglyph in the sky turned gold." said Crow.

Carly pulls out the card and shows it to the rest. "This is what Troy did with it."

"Kaizoku Legend?"

"Yeah. Troy used his primary ranger key to change Aslla Piscu into a Kaizoku Legend."

"Amazing." said Trudge.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did you, all of a sudden, decide to attack the other Dark Signers?" said Gia.

"What do you mean 'attack the other Dark Signers'?" said Mina.

"She went rogue?" said Trudge.

"Well, this all happened when the Crimson Ranger key came into my apartment."

FLASHBACK...

(Carly's POV)

I was rapidly typing on the keyboard of my laptop for a huge story.

"Ah! Writer's cramp! I need to take a break. Sooner or later, I got to find a better job."

Suddenly, I saw the Crimson Ranger key entered through the window and landed on my desk. I started to get my memories back when I became a Dark Signer when I picked up the key. When I dropped the key, the mark appeared on my arm.

"Oh no. Not again. I don't want to do this!"

Its dark energy tried to take control of me. The dark energy started to enter my body. But when I started to think what happened when I defeated myself in the last dark duel and who my friend were I managed to fight back the remaining energy. I succeeded and the rest of the dark energy disappeared and I fell unconscious. When I came too, I realized that I was wearing this outfit again.

END FLASHBACK...

"Well, not like this from the start." She showed-off the red stripes and the Super Megaforce logo on her belt buckle.

FLASHBACK...

I rolled down my sleeve and saw the mark on my arm but was barely noticeable.

"Is that the best you can do, now?"

The mark glowed gave me a burning sensation but it wasn't enough to cause me pain.

"I guess so."

I ran over to the bathroom mirror to look at my face. My eyes were black and there was a mark on the corner of my left eye as before. I also removed my glasses because I can see without them now.

"Of all the people he would've picked as a Dark Signer, Roman had to pick me again." Carly pick up the key on the floor. "Well, Roman, you maybe having me duel Jack again but I have a big surprise in for you."

END FLASHBACK...

"I did say I was going to duel Jack, but I never said I was going to defeat him. My original plan was to catch up with Jack and duel him before Roman begins his duel. As soon as he summons his Majestic Red Dragon, since Aslla Piscu can no longer take control of me, that's where I forfeit the duel. Then, I tell Jack my plan and go out to find Roman and duel him alongside Yusei."

"Wow." said Crow.

"Yeah. But, that was my original plan until Roman told us that the Power Rangers are about to duel with the signers. That's where I came up with a brand new plan."

"That we remember." said Crow.

"The thing about that is Roman never caught on what was about to happen."

FLASHBACK...

Roman was talking to us about Gosei and the Power Rangers. "...and Gosei says that anyone with 'pure goodness' can't be turned evil that easily."

The Dark Signers were laughing about what Gosei said to Roman but Carly was pretending to laugh. 'Sorry to disappoint you Roman, but Gosei is right. I have a heart of pure goodness. You weren't able to keep your control on me last time and it won't happen again. Good always triumphs over evil.'

FLASHBACK...

"So, then, why did you fight the other rangers?" asked Yusei.

"I was just sparring. I didn't mean to harm anyone." said Carly.

"Good plan." said Tommy.

Everyone then hears an explosion from a distant. "What was that?" said Eric.

"It has to be Misty." said Carly.

Jake calls the rangers. 'Hey guys, I could use your help!'

"We're on our way, Jake. I was wondering what happened to him." said Gia.

"Do you think Akiza and the others might be there as well?" said Mina.

"Only one way to find out. Let's catch up to him." said Yusei. Everyone drove off to where the battle was happening.

With the Titanium Ranger key remaining, it is now up to Akiza and Jake to duel Misty. Will they defeat Misty or find a way to save her from being sent to the Netherworld? Find out, next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Hearts Connect! Part 1

Chapter 15: HEARTS CONNECT! Part 1

After Uru's defeat, more people returned to New Domino City. Some of those people were Martha, Blister and Lazar. "Ow, my head." said Lazar.

"What happened?" said Blister.

"Something that's happened before." said Martha.

"Now I know how you two feel. But this is a whole lot different." said Lazar.

"What do you mean 'a whole lot different'?" asked Blister.

"Normally, the Dark Signers are just ordinary civilians. Now, they got the Power Rangers to be Dark Signers."

"Power Rangers?" said Martha.

"Yeah, I saw Roman Goodwin in a Green Ranger (MMPR) outfit."

MEANWHILE...

Akiza, Luna, Leo, Emma and Orion are headed to where Misty and Jake are battling hoping they make it in time before Jake is defeated. "Last one." said Orion.

"Yeah. The Titanium Ranger Key." said Emma.

"We better hurry before Jake kills himself." said Akiza.

"Right." they all said.

MEANWHILE...

Jake was flown into the air and lands on the ground. "Oh, man. I'll be the laughing stock in the century after getting beaten by a woman." he said.

"You already are a laughing stock." said Misty.

"Well, I'm going to change all that." Jake and Misty continue their fight until Akiza and the others arrive.

"Misty." said Akiza.

"So, your finally here." said Misty.

"Jake, where have you been?" said Emma.

"Don't go there." he said.

"Now, we can have our duel. But, instead of turbo dueling, let's duel right here." said Misty.

"Whatever you say." said Akiza.

"Since the other rangers got their chance to duel with a signer, it's my turn now to win back the Titanium Ranger key." said Jake.

"Good luck." said Leo and Luna.

Jake pulls out the Yellow Mystic Ranger key. "Hey, Akiza, use this." said Jake.

"Thanks." Akiza activates the key. "Legendary ranger mode, Mystic Force! Let's do this."

"If you insist." said Misty. Misty, Akiza and Jake take their positions and activated their duel discs. Misty and Akiza's marks glowed and blue flames emerged from the ground. The gecko hieroglyph appeared in the sky. "LETS DUEL!"

Life Points: Misty / 4000; Akiza / 4000; Jake / 4000

MEANWHILE...

Carly, Jack, Yusei, Crow and the other rangers are headed to the duel site. Carly started to remember Misty comforting her when she became a Dark Signer.

FLASHBACK...

Carly is seen on top of the crumbling Arcadia Movement building.

"What? What just happened? How did I get way up here?" Carly remember defeating Sayer in a dark duel. "Oh no! Did I really just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement? What's with this duel disk? What's this mark on my arm? What's going on?" Carly then falls to her knees. "Why am I freaking out like this?" Carly is crying with her head on the pavement.

"Carly. Don't be afraid of your destiny." said Misty.

Carly raises her head and sees Misty. "Is that you, Misty?"

"You were chosen, Carly, just as I was chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"Greatness. You were chosen by the Immortals. We're still in this world, but we're not part of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway." Misty show Carly her gecko mark. "This mark is proof."

"No... That's a lie!" Carly started crying.

Misty kneels and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You will understand soon. But before you can do that..." Misty hugs Carly who keeps crying into her shoulder. "You have to figure out what is your unfinished business and how can it benefit the Dark Signers!"

END FLASHBACK...

"Misty's the only Dark Signer left again." said Yusei.

"All Jake and Akiza has to do is defeat her and get-." Ryan was interrupted.

"No. No one going to be defeated. I want that duel to stop." said Carly.

"Stop? How?" said Tommy.

"Get Misty to forfeit the duel."

"Carly, Roman's mind control still has hold of her. She won't forfeit anything." said Jack.

"Not unless Jake does the same thing Troy did to me."

"How?" asked Crow.

"Change Ccarayhua into a Kaizoku Legend. It will release Roman's mind control on Misty."

"Then we have to hurry." said Yusei. They then speed up towards the duel site.

MEANWHILE...

"Tensou, I have contact with the Netherworld. Send Troy the Red Samurai Ranger key. It will revive him and the other fallen Dark Signer." said Gosei.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to revive the Dark Signers that were just defeated."

"Yes, Roman no longer has control of them."

MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERWORLD...

Devack, Kaylin, Greiger and Troy lay motionless on the ground near a rocky mountain area. The key to the Red Samurai Ranger emerges from Troy's belt buckle and used its symbol power to revive him. Troy awakens. "Is this... the Netherworld?" he said. He find the Red Samurai Ranger key on the ground and realized that it has revived him. "Thanks, Gosei." Red then sees Greiger, Kaylin and Devack unconscious as well. "Let's hope I get their good side out of them. Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai." Troy morphs and uses the samuraizer to revive them. "Samurai Symbol Power: Revive." The symbol power revives the three. "Are you guys alright?"

"Red Ranger?" said Greiger.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Kaylin.

"Why are you here?" said Devack.

"I took Carly's place in the Netherworld." said Troy.

"You did? You're braver than I thought." said Greiger. They then see something on top of a mountain.

"What is that?" said Devack.

"Looks like some sort of base." said Kaylin.

Troy recognizes it. "No. Gosei told me about this place."

"What is it?" asked Greiger.

"It's the Power Ranger's command center."

"Is it safe to go up there?" said Devack.

"It should be. Let's head up there." They head up to the command center hoping someone will be there.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH...

Akiza makes her first move. "I'll start by summoning Witch of the Black Rose."

WITCH OF THE BLACK ROSE: ATK / 1700; DEF / 1200; LV / 4

"When I successfully summon this monster to my field, I get to draw another card from my deck! But if the card I draw is not a monster card, then Witch of the Black Rose will be destroyed." Akiza draws Rose Fairy. "Perfect. Since it has been added to my hand by my monster's special ability, I summon Rose Fairy."

ROSE FAIRY: ATK / 600; DEF / 1200; LV / 3

"Now, I tune my Witch of the Black Rose and my Rose Witch in order to summon my Black Rose Dragon."

BLACK ROSE DRAGON: ATK / 2400; DEF / 1800; LV / 7

"Already on the field. Just like when we first dueled." said Misty.

"I place a face down and end my turn." said Akiza.

"Alright, Misty. Let me see what you got." said Jake.

"Gladly." Misty draws. "I activate the field spell Savage Colosseum. As long as this card's in play, every monster that's in attack mode actually has to attack. Not only that, for as long as this card's in play, I get 300 additional Life Points every time a monster battles! And to keep things safe, I'll be activating another spell card thanks to the effect of my Field Barrier. You can't counter my Colosseum and no other field spell can replace the one I already have in play!"

"Brilliant." said Jake.

"Now, I summon Reptile Gorgon in attack mode."

REPTILE GORGON: ATK / 1400; DEF / 1400; LV / 3

"And I equip it with this, my spell Attack Pheromone. And now, when my Reptile attacks your monsters, they can't simply hide in defense mode. This card switches them to attack mode! Now, I cast my spell card, Molting Escape, on Reptile Gorgon! Now my monster's practically invincible. Once a turn, she can't be destroyed in battle, no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip effect, Reptile Gorgon gains an extra 100 attack points. Now Reptile Gorgon, attack!" Gorgon attacks Black Rose.

"Hold it right there, I summon the Red Battle Zord to protect Akiza's dragon."

RED BATTLE ZORD: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1000; LV / 3 (Zeo)

The Red Battle zord delivers a punch to Gorgon's face, but wasn't destroyed as expected.

Life Points: Misty / 2300

REPTILE GORGON: ATK / 1500; DEF / 1400; LV / 3

"Now I play Gorgon's special ability. It freezes your zord so it can't defend you or attack since all of its power has been neutralized." The Red Battle Zord turns to stone.

RED BATTLE ZORD: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 0 (Zeo)

"No matter, I still got plenty of zords in my deck that will take you down." said Jake.

"We shall see. I'll activate the power of my Savage Colosseum spell which forces our monsters to battle." With Red Battle Zord out of commission, Gorgon destroys the zord and attacks Black Rose.

Life Points: Misty / 1600; Jake / 2500

Gorgon also used its special ability on Black Rose and drained its power and turned it to stone.

BLACK ROSE DRAGON: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 0

Gorgon then destroys Black Rose.

Life Points: Akiza / 2500

"Akiza!" yelled Luna.

"I'm fine, Luna." said Akiza.

"You won't be for long." said Misty.

"Don't forget, me and Jake get a 300 point power boost from your Colosseum."

Life Points: Akiza / 2800; Jake / 2800

"Now, let's see what I can do." Jake draws. "I summon Wild Wolf in attack mode."

WILD WOLF: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Wild Force)

"With that on the field, I can summon Wild Alligator and Wild Hammer-Head to the field."

WILD ALLIGATOR: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 3 (Wild Force)

WILD HAMMER-HEAD: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Wild Force)

"Now, I activate Zord Transformation to bring my zords together to form the Predazord." The Wolf and Hammer-Head form the arms and the Alligator form the rest of the body and the Predazord emerges.

PREDAZORD: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1000; LV / 7 (Wild Force)

"Now, attack Gorgon!" The Predazord uses its Alligator spear at Gorgon but, as usual, it's not destroyed.

Life Points: Misty / 1000

"You forget, Gorgon's special ability kicks in, making your megazord useless." said Misty. As the smoke clears, the Predazord has actually turned blue instead of into stone.

PREDAZORD BLUE MOON: ATK / 2500; DEF / 1500; LV / 8 (Wild Force)

"What? That thing should have turned to stone."

"Would have, if it wasn't for my Blue Moon spell card. This protects my megazord from any special ability you throw at it."

"Way to go, Jake!" said Gia.

'Wow, a compliment from Gia.' thought Jake. "I'll just lay this face down and end my turn."

"My move." Misty draws. "Perfect. I activate the Reptile Spawn spell card. Now, if I remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play, I can harness Reptile Spawn's power, and summon two reptile tokens."

REPTILE TOKEN: ATK / 0; DEF / 0; LV / 1

"Oh no." said Akiza.

"'Oh no' what?" said Jake.

"She's summoning it."

"You got that right. Now, I release my tokens in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCARAYHUA: ATK / 2800; DEF / 1800; LV / 10

MEANWHILE...

"Oh no. She's summoned it." said Carly.

"We can still save her and get my key back." said Ryan.

"Let's speed things up!" said Jack. They all drove faster.

MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERWORLD...

Troy, Kaylin, Greiger and Devack finally reached the command center. "Well, we're here. Now what?" said Kaylin.

"There should be a door... right there." said Troy. They head to the door.

"So, how do you open it?" asked Devack. The doors then opens.

"I guess they open themselves." said Greiger.

"Let's head inside." said Troy.

The room they were in was dark. "Anyone know where the light switch is?" said Kaylin.

"I can see a control panel right in front of me. I'll see if I can shine some light." said Troy. He sees a switch that turns on everything in the room. "Hang on." Troy flips the switch and everything was activated. The command center was exactly how it was before it was destroyed the first time.

"Wow." said Devack.

"So, this is what Gosei was talking about." said Troy.

"Hello, everyone." said a voice.

"Who's there?" said Greiger.

Two men appeared from behind the viewing globe. "Roman?" said Troy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rex Goodwin."

"You're Roman's brother?"

"I am."

"You're not going to attack us are you?" said Devack.

"Of course not. The evil spell that Zedd placed on me is gone." said Roman.

"How did this place end up in the Netherworld?" said Troy.

"I brought it here." said a deep voice. Everyone turned to the plasma tube where a being emerged.

"Who are you?" asked Kaylin.

"I am Zordon."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Hearts Connect! Part 2

Chapter 16: HEARTS CONNECT! Part 2

WHERE WE LEFT OFF...

Akiza and Jake begin their duel against Misty for the Titanium Ranger key. Jake has the Predazord on the field while Ccarayhua appears as well. Carly wants to stop the duel in an attempt to save Misty. Meanwhile in the Netherworld, Troy, Greiger, Kaylin and Devack awake in a rocky mountain area where they discover the command center, the place where the first team of rangers were created. Inside, they meet Roman and Rex Goodwin along with Zordon.

"Zordon? Gosei told me about you. You're his mentor." said Troy.

"Yes, Troy. I am Gosei's mentor." he said.

"Troy? So that's your name." said Greiger.

"It is. Zordon, you've destroyed Lord Zedd years ago. How did he return?"

"This may have something to do ever since the Sentinel Knight destroyed his son, Thrax."

"Zedd had a son?" said Kaylin.

"Yes, Apparently the staff that Thrax was using against the Overdrive Rangers originally belonged to Lord Zedd and his soul was within the staff. As soon as Thrax was defeated, Zedd was released and he was reborn."

"How do we defeat him?" said Greiger.

"His soul is still within his staff." said Roman.

"So, destroy the staff, destroy Lord Zedd." said Devack.

"Exactly." said Rex.

"Hey, where's Misty?" said Kaylin.

"As of right now, she is currently dueling Akiza and Jake. Behold the viewing globe and see for yourselves." said Zordon. Everyone turned to the globe and saw the duel. "Misty has already summoned her Earthbound Immortal against the others."

"Right now, this is a battle between Misty and Akiza. We'll stand by as soon as Lord Zedd reappears." said Troy.

MEANWHILE...

"Now that Ccarayhua has revived, I can finally defeat you." said Misty. Ccarayhua delivers the attack on Akiza's life points but Predazord got in the way. It used its alligator mouth on Ccarayhua's fist. "Ccarayhua!" Ccarayhua tried to free its fist from the alligator. "Release Ccarayhua now, Green Ranger!"

"If you say so." With Ccarayhua forcing its fist out of the alligator's mouth, the Predazord lets go and Ccarayhua fell on the ground due to the force. "Sorry to tell you this, but the effects of my Blue Moon is still in play. Meaning, not even your Earthbound Immortal's abilities are any good."

"Then I'll end my turn."

"My move." Akiza draws. "Since Black Rose Dragon was destroyed, I can bring back Witch of the Black Rose and Rose Fairy to the field."

WITCH OF THE BLACK ROSE: ATK / 1700; DEF / 1200; LV / 4

ROSE FAIRY: ATK / 600; DEF / 1200; LV / 3

"Now that they're on the field together, I'll tune them both once again to bring back Black Rose Dragon."

BLACK ROSE DRAGON: ATK / 2400; DEF / 1800; LV / 7

"Plus, since Ccarayhua is immune to attacks for now, Black Rose Dragon will destroy every other cards on the field." Black Rose uses its pedals to destroy Misty's equip spells, but it also destroys Jake's Blue Moon and Predazord along with it.

Life Points: Jake / 1100

"Oh, come on!" said Jake.

"Sorry. It couldn't be helped."

"See if this can't be helped. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Green Ranger's megazord." said Misty.

"WHAT?!" said Akiza and Jake.

PREDAZORD: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1000; LV / 7 (Wild Force)

"Uh oh." said Leo.

"This ain't good." said Orion.

"Now I'll have Ccarayhua and Predazord to get rid of you, Green Ranger." said Misty. Ccarayhua and Predazord charge at Jake.

"Pai Shua Elephant, protect me!"

PAI SHUA ELEPHANT: ATK / 250; DEF / 250; LV / 1 (Jungle Fury)

A green elephant emerges and protected Jake from the impact, sacrificing itself.

Life Points: Misty / 500; Jake / 550

"I'll end my turn with a face down." said Misty.

'I better be careful.' thought Jake. "My move." Jake draws. "I summon Pai Shua Tiger in attack mode."

PAI SHUA TIGER: ATK / 1000; DEF / 500; LV / 3 (Jungle Fury)

"With that, I'll summon Pai Shua Jaguar and Wolf to the field."

PAI SHUA JAGUAR: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Jungle Fury)

PAI SHUA WOLF: ATK / 500; DEF / 250; LV / 2 (Jungle Fury)

"Now I'll use Zord Transformation to form the Wolf Pride Megazord." The jaguar and wolf form the feet and the tiger form the rest of the body.

WOLF PRIDE MEGAZORD: ATK / 2000; DEF / 1000; LV / 7 (Jungle Fury)

"Now, I play Victory Charge to end this duel."

"Wrong, I play De-Spell to destroy your victory charge." said Misty. De-Spell destroys victory charge.

"Oh, great. That's was our one chance of winning." said Jake.

"Now, here my chance at winning! Ccarayhua, destroy-!"

"MISTY, STOP!" yelled Carly as she and the others arrived.

"Carly?"

"Hey, they've made it." said Orion.

"Why should I stop? I was destined to duel Akiza." said Misty.

"Is this because of your brother?" asked Yusei.

"It is!"

"Then you should have been dueling Sayer because he was the one who took your brother away." said Akiza.

"Sayer?" The mark on Misty's arm glowed brighter having Ccarayhua controlling her. "So what if it was Sayer, my only mission is defeating Akiza."

"Misty, don't do this! Roman has control of you!" said Carly.

MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERWORLD...

"My mind control is too powerful. It's going to be tough for Misty to fight it." said Roman.

"Hold on, Carly was able to fight it regardless to how powerful it is. If Carly can do it, Misty can do it too." said Troy.

"That's because Carly has a heart of pure goodness. All she thought about was the one person she truly loved and she was able to break free of the mind control. Because of the loss of her brother, Misty's heart was darkened and all she thought about was vengeance."

"Vengeance on the wrong person. But if Misty can't break free... then Carly will just have to help her out."

MEANWHILE ON EARTH...

"You once told me that I have to figure out what is my unfinished business and how can it benefit the Dark Signers. That unfinished business is making the Dark Signers fight on the side of good and not harm this planet!" said Carly.

"I don't have time for your foolishness. I have a duel to win." said Misty.

"I WON'T LET YOU! SUPER MEGA MODE!" Carly morphs then runs towards Misty, grabbing her.

"CARLY!" everyone said.

"Let go of me, Carly!" Carly tries to reach for the Earthbound Immortal card but Misty pushes her off. "Ccarayhua, finish-!" Misty was interrupted again when Carly pushed her to the ground. This causes Misty's helmet to fall off. Misty rolls over getting Carly off of her again.

"I'll help her!" said Ryan.

As Misty gets up she gets a surprise attack by Ryan. "Who are you?!"

"I'm the real Titanium Ranger."

"I'm here to save you, Misty, and I'll do whatever I can to do it." said Carly.

"Looks like I'm putting this duel on hold." said Misty.

"Legendary ranger mode, Turbo! Shift Into Turbo!" Carly uses turbo speed to grab Misty but Misty defended herself by grabbing Carly.

"This is my destiny. If this is what you want then so be it." Misty pushes Carly to the ground.

"I want my powers back!" Ryan ran towards Misty again.

"Well you're not getting it!" Misty and Ryan fight it out. "Ccarayhua, take care of Carly!" Ccarayhua tried to grab Carly by using its long tongue but Carly jumped out of the way.

"Legendary blitz mode, Flight Squad!" Carly changes her arms into wings and flies towards Ccarayhua.

"Question: What's blitz mode?" said Leo.

"Blitz means we can access powers that have never been seen on Earth." said Emma.

"Really?" said Luna.

As Ccarayhua tries to grab Carly, she actually grabs its tongue. "Got you now." She then pulls on Ccarayhua tongue and made it fall to the ground.

"Ccarayhua!" yelled Misty.

"Ryan hold her for me."

"Got it." Ryan grabs Misty.

"Let go of me!" Misty struggled to get free.

"Now it's time to rescue Misty. Legendary blitz mode, Rescue Squad!" Carly morphs and turns her visor into a rope and wraps it around Misty's duel disc and pulls it towards her. "Ryan, hold on to her arm."

"Okay." Ryan holds out Misty's duel disc and Carly was able to grab the card from Misty's duel disc and throws it on the ground towards Akiza and Jake.

"Jake, grab the card. Use your primary ranger key on it."

"Uh... okay." Jake runs to grab the card off the ground.

"No! Don't!" yelled Misty. Jake pulls out his primary ranger key, flips it open, taps it on the card and turns it. Jake turns Ccarayhua into a Kaizoku Legend. Ccarayhua then released the last remaining people back to New Domino City. The gecko mark on Misty's arm turned gold. The flames and the hieroglyph in the sky turned gold as well.

MEANWHILE...

Martha, Blister and Lazar notices the change. "That's never happened before." said Lazar.

"And look. Everyone's coming back." said Blister. The children have all returned as well.

"Martha!" said the children.

"Oh. Thank goodness you're all okay." said Martha.

MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERWORLD...

"She did it." said Devack.

"Of course she did." said Troy.

"Good. But now we have another threat on our hands." said Kaylin.

"Zordon, do you have a way to send us back?" asked Greiger.

"Yes. But it will take some time for the procedure to work." he said.

"Roman, Rex, do you think you'll be able to help us out?" said Troy.

"Of course we will." they said.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH...

"Is it... over?" said Leo.

"I think so." said Tommy.

"Misty? Are you alright?" said Carly. Misty lifted her head and turned to Carly. Carly noticed that the marks on Misty's face disappeared and her eyes are white as they should.

"I am. Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah. I think it's about time you forfeit the duel."

"You're right." Misty switches off her duel disc and the monsters disappeared. The flames and the hieroglyph disappeared as well.

"Misty, I'm glad you're alright." said Akiza.

"Yeah. Sorry to put you through all this." she said.

"No need to apologize. The real person who should be sorry is Lord Zedd." said Orion.

Carly thens falls to the ground. "Carly, are you alright." said Misty.

"I'm suddenly exhausted." she said.

"It's was the Legendary mode that did that. It drains our energy every time we morph into a legendary ranger. Carly, you have to be careful when using Legendary mode." said Noah.

"I will." said Carly.

"Now that you're in Super Mega Mode, you'll get your strength back." said Gia.

"Thanks."

"I'm actually surprised you Signers still have your strength while using Legendary mode." said Orion.

"Maybe Legendary mode takes a different toll on us." said Yusei.

"Hey, Misty. Can I have my key back, please?" said Ryan.

Misty powers down. "Sure." She hand the Titanium Ranger key back to Ryan.

"Thanks."

"Good. Now we got all the keys back." said Gia.

"Yeah. But we still got to deal with Lord Zedd." said Yusei. Everyone then heard thunder and saw lightning continuously.

"Speak of the devil." said Tommy. One bolt of lightning caused an explosion and Lord Zedd emerges from the smoke.

"Is that him?" said Luna, frightened.

"It is." said Noah.

"How lovely to see you all again." said Lord Zedd.

With all the ranger keys retrieved the teams now must face Lord Zedd. Will Troy and other make it in time to save their friends? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Facing An Old Enemy!

Chapter 17: FACING AN OLD ENEMY!

In New Domino City, Angela was doing a scoop on the battle that is commencing in the Satellite. "I'm here live at the bridge that connects New Domino City with the Satellite where the events that happened months ago is happening once again. The evil gang, known as the Dark Signers, have returned to threaten the planet. This time, according to Lazar of Sector Security, the Signers have teamed up with six multi-colored civilians to do battle with the Dark Signers. And they call themselves the Power Rangers. Yes, you heard me right. The Power Rangers has come to New Domino City."

MEANWHILE...

"Hello again, Zedd. Still as ugly as ever." said Tommy.

"You haven't changed a bit, either." said Zedd.

"I can see your wife Rita isn't with you."

"Don't ever mention that name in front of me, again! I will never forgive that double-crossing witch for putting that love potion on me while I was sleeping! Enough about me, I think it's time to get down to business." Zedd summons teams of five solders: (For example; five putties, five "Z" putties, etc.)

Putties (MMPR1) "Z" Putties (MMPR2) Tangas (MMAR) Cogs (Zeo) Paranatrons (Turbo) Quantrons (In Space) Stingwingers (Lost Galaxy) Swabbies (Lost Galaxy) Batlings (Lightspeed Rescue) Cyclobots (Time Force) Putrids (Wild Force) Kalzaks (Ninja Storm) Tyrannodrones (DinoThunder) Triptoids (DinoThunder) Krybots (SPD) Hidiacks (Mystic Force) Chillers (Operation Overdrive) Lava Lizards (Operation Overdrive) Rinshis (Jungle Fury) Grinders (RPM) Moogers (Samurai) Loogies (Megaforce)

"That's a big army." said Misty.

"There's so many of them." said Jake.

"That's only half of it." said Zedd.

"Don't worry. As always, we rangers have defeated them before and we'll do it again as usual." said Tommy.

"And we'll help out as well." said Yusei.

"Alright, guys. Let's show them what we're made of." said Gia.

Jake pulls out the Time Force Green key. "Hey, Misty. Use this."

"Thanks." she said.

Jake and Emma pull out two keys for Trudge and Mina as well. "Mina, Trudge. Catch." Jake gave trudge the Overdrive Black key and Emma gave Mina the Pink Turbo Ranger key. "Thanks." they said.

"Attack my army!" said Zedd.

"LET'S DO IT!" they all said.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" Super Megaforce and Carly morphs.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin'!" Crow morphs into the Black Ranger.

Tommy's keys changes into his power morpher. "It's morphin' time!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" Leo morphs into the Gold Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Turbo!" Mina morphs into the Pink Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy!" Luna morphs into the Pink Ranger.

Ryan's keys changes into the Titanium Morpher. "Titanium Power!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!" Misty morphs into Time Force Green.

Eric's keys changes into the Quantum Morpher. "Quantum Power!"

Hunter and Blake's keys changes into their Thunder Morphers. "Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!"

Trent's key changes into his Dino Morpher. "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD!" Jack Morphs into the Blue Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" Akiza morphs into the Yellow Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" Trudge morphs into the Black Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" Yusei morphs into Ranger Red.

The rangers charges towards the army and the battle commences.

MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERWORLD...

"Zordon, Zedd is attacking." said Troy.

"The portal is almost completed. But you will only have 10 seconds to pass through it until the portal closes up." said Zordon.

"Then we have to pass through it as quickly as possible." said Devack.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH...

"Deploy weapon!" said Yusei. A sword emerges from the Eagle One symbol on his chest. "Street Saber!"

"Mastodon Ax!" said Crow.

"DeltaMax Saber!" said Jack.

"Dragon Dagger! Time to cut you guys down to size!" said Tommy. The four of them takes down the putties, grinders and krybots. The krybots and the grinders uses their blasters at them but Tommy uses his dragon shield to protect them then uses the dagger on the putties.

"Mastodon Ax, blaster mode!" Crow basts the remaining army.

"That takes care of them." said Jack.

"We still got more army to take care of." said Tommy.

"Let's do it." said Yusei.

MEANWHILE...

Akiza, Misty and Carly are handling the "Z" putties, hidiacks and loogies. "Super Mega Saber!" said Carly.

"MagiStaff: Crossbow!" said Akiza.

"Chrono Sabers, ready!" said Misty.

"Alright girls, let's show them what we can do!" said Carly.

"Right!" said Akiza and Misty. Akiza, Misty and Carly charges at the enemy.

Carly fights off the "Z" putties with her sword but it wasn't enough to stop them. "Great. Now what?" When one of the "Z" putties charges at Carly, she punches it in the "Z" on its chest which caused the "Z" putty to glow and shatter. "Whoa, that was easy." After Carly realized their weak spot, the "Z" putties started to fear her. "Show time! Super Mega Blaster!" Carly uses her blaster on the "Z" putties and were easily defeated due to their weak spot on their chest. "That's it with them." Carly sees Misty fighting off the loogies.

"Hey, Carly! I can use your help!" said Misty.

"On it!" Carly pulls out a red key. "Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force! Time For Time Force!" Carly morphs and helps Misty.

Misty and Carly battle the loogies with their Chrono Sabers. "Double team." said Misty.

"You're on!" said Carly. Carly and Misty use identical sword moves on the loogies and were defeated. "Let's help out Akiza." said Carly.

"You got it." said Misty.

Carly pulls out another red key. "Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The hidiacks uses their dark magic on Akiza, knocking her off her feet. "Man, they're strong." The hidiacks were about to use their dark magic on her again but Misty and Carly block the attacks.

"BACK OFF!" they said.

"Thanks." said Akiza as she gets up.

"No problem." said Misty.

"MagiStaff: Sword Mode! Let's finish these guys off!" said Carly.

"RIGHT!" They used their weapons on the hidiacks all together...

"Chrono Sabers: Time Strike!"

"MagiStaff: Thunder Power!"

"MagiStaff: Fire Power!"

...and were defeated.

MEANWHILE...

Leo and Luna are handling the Cogs and Stingwingers. "Quasar Saber!" said Luna.

"Gold Power Staff! Time to show them what were made of!" said Leo.

Luna face off against the Cogs. The Cogs fire lasers at Luna but Luna blocked them with her saber. "My turn! Quasar Saber, energize!" Luna's saber glows and slashes the Cogs. Luna went to help Leo who is facing off against the Stingwingers.

"Alright, you ugly insects, Show me what you got!" said Leo. The Stingwingers use their hook like hands against Leo and he uses his staff to block their attack. "Is that all?" The Stingwingers spread their wings and started to attack Leo from the air. "Air strike? Hey, Luna! Need your help!"

"I'm coming Leo! Transdagger: Beta Bow!" Luna uses her bow and manages to take down three of the Stingwingers.

"Thanks! Now it's time for a gold rush!" Leo uses the staffs power to take down the rest of the Stingwingers.

"So cool!" they both said.

MEANWHILE...

Eric, Ryan, Trent, Hunter and Blake are battling the Quantrons, Cyclobots, Moogers, Kalzaks and Tangas.

"Titanium Axe!" yelled Ryan.

"Quantum Defender!" yelled Eric.

"Thunder Staffs!" yelled Hunter and Blake.

"Drago Sword! Let's remember how we do this!" yelled Trent.

"Oh, yeah!" they all said as they charge towards the enemy.

Hunter and Blake face off against the Kalzaks and Moogers. "Hey, Kalzaks. It's been awhile." Hunter uses his Thunder Staff to take down three of the Kalzaks... "Crimson Blaster, fire!" ...and uses the Crimson Blaster to take down the rest.

"Navy Antler Staff!" Blake combines the Navy Antler with the Thunder Staff to use against the Moogers. "Come and get it!" The Moogers pull out their swords to fight Blake. Blake uses his thunder power to energise the staff. "Your swords are no match against my staff." Blake strikes the four Moogers and takes down the last Mooger by lifting it up with his staff and using his thunder power to defeat it.

Ryan is up against the Quantrons. "Come on, metal heads!" The Quantrons summon their sabers to take on Ryan. Ryan slashes three of them using his axe... "Titanium Axe: Blaster Mode!" ...and uses the blaster to take down the rest. "That was easy."

Trent fights off the Cyclobots. "Time to send you guys back to the future!" The Cyclobots blasts Trent with their sabers but Trent uses his saber to block the attack. "Super Dino Mode!" Spikes emerges from his White Ranger outfit and longer spikes from the back of his hands. "How do you like me now?" Trent uses the spikes on his hands to defeat the Cyclobots.

Eric is having a tough time shooting down the Tangas. "Man, this would be a lot easier if they weren't flying around!" Eric manages to shoot one down but another one came up behind Eric, knocking him off his feet. "I had enough!" Eric finally got some help from the other rangers.

"Laser arrows!" Trent stunned the Tangas, making them fall to the ground.

"You alright, Eric?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Let's finish them off!" said Blake. The rangers used their combine power to defeat the Tangas.

MEANWHILE...

Mina and Trudge are fighting the Triptoids and Rinshis. "Drive Slammer!" said Trudge.

"Wind Fire, ready!" said Mina.

Trudge uses the Drive Slammer on the Rinshis. "You creeps are no match for me!" He slams his weapon to the ground taking out all but one Rinshi. "Dodge this! Drive Defender, fire!" Trude takes out the last Rinshi.

Mina fights off the Triptoids. "Back off you freaks!" Mina then pulls out her Auto Defender. "Auto Defender, fire!" she manages to blast three. Then uses her weapon on the last two.

"You alright, Mina?" said Trudge.

"I'm fine."

MEANWHILE...

Gia, Noah, Orion, Emma and Jake are battling the Paranatrons, Swabbies, Tyrannodrones and Chillers all together. The rangers inserted their primary rangers keys into their saber and blaster locks. "FINAL STRIKE!" The attack manages to take down a third of the army.

"Gold Mode, activate!" Orion activate his Gold Mode to take out a few more.

The rangers then summons the Super Megaforce Cannon. "Hey, Carly! We need you!" said Gia.

"Here I come!" Carly races towards the other rangers.

"Carly, do what we do." The ranger insert their primary keys into the cannon locks. Carly watches and does the same. "SUPER MEGAFORCE CANNON, FIRE!" the cannon fires and defeats the rest of the army.

MEANWHILE IN THE NETHERWORLD...

"They did great so far. But Lord Zedd is too powerful even with all of them fighting together." said Troy.

"Zordon, is the portal ready?" asked Roman.

"Yes, I am opening the portal now." The portal opens behind them.

"Alright guys, we got 10 seconds to pass through it. Lets head out." said Troy.

"Right!" they all said.

"It's been an honor meeting you, Zordon." said Troy.

"The honor is all mine." Troy, Roman, Rex and the rest enters the portal back to Earth.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH...

"Alright guys, all together!" said Tommy. The rangers uses all their weapons to finish off the rest of the army. "Your turn, Zedd!"

"Show me what you're made of!" said Zedd. The rangers charges towards Zedd and uses their weapons against him. But even with their combine forces, they were no match for Zedd. Zedd uses his staff to zap them of their strength and cause them to de-morph.

"You guys alright?" said Tommy.

"We're fine." said Carly.

"You won't be for long!" Zedd attempted to swing his staff and use his magic to destroy the rangers and signers but someone came up behind him and grabbed the staff. "What?!" Zedd turns around and it was Troy.

"Fun's over, Zedd!" said Troy.

"Troy, you're back!" said Carly.

"And so are we!" Roman, Rex and the former Dark Signers arrives as well.

"Kaylin!" said Yusei.

"Greiger!" said Crow.

They rejoin their teammates. "Good to have you back, Troy." said Gia.

"Thanks, now let's handle him. Super Mega mode!" Troy morphs.

"You think I would be fighting you alone. Think again." Zedd pulls out a card.

"What is that?" said Carly.

Zedd turns it around and reveals it to be an Earthbound Immortal and it's based on Serpentera, a zord that he created years ago. "You got to be kidding me! Another one!" said Kaylin.

"Yes, another one!" said Zedd.

"This is not good." said Trudge.

Zedd throws the card on the ground. "Earthbound Immortal Serpentera, arise!" Zedd uses his staff to summon Serpentera and his Earthbound Immortal has emerged. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"Oh man, not that beast again!" said Tommy.

"Yes, again."

MEANWHILE IN NEW DOMINO CITY...

"A giant, black dragon with red stripes suddenly emerged from the ground. I don't know how the rangers will defeat that thing." said Angela who is reporting the news.

"I never seen that Earthbound Immortal before!" said Lazar.

"Children, stay with me." said Martha. All the children got close to Martha.

"Now what?" said Blister.

MEANWHILE IN THE SATELLITE...

"I want to take this battle to a whole new level. Let's finish this fight back in the dimension that I wanted to conquer." said Zedd. A portal opens behind Zedd. He and Serpentera enter the portal.

"Let's follow him in!" said Tommy. The rangers enter the portal and the portal closes.

MEANWHILE IN NEW DOMINO CITY...

"They disappeared." said Martha.

"Where did they go?" said Lazar.

"I don't know. But, I hope their alright?"

"Everyone from the Satellite have suddenly vanished. I do not know where they went to but let's hope the rangers make it back safe." said Angela.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Battle For Two Earths! Part 1

Chapter 18: BATTLE FOR TWO EARTHS! Part 1

A portal suddenly opens in the rangers dimension with Zedd and Serpentera emerging from it. The auxiliary rangers witness this. "Oh no! Lord Zedd is in our dimension again!" said Tensou.

"Calm down, Tensou. The rangers have followed him into the portal as well." said Gosei.

MEANWHILE...

"HELLO, AGAIN, PEOPLE OF EARTH! LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED!" he yelled. The rangers and the signers also emerged from the portal.

"Gosei, we've returned." said Troy.

"Not a moment too soon." said Gosei.

"Now I'll let my Earthbound Immortal destroy the city." said Zedd. Serpentera heads towards the city to begin its reign of destruction.

"Carly, I need Aslla Piscu." said Troy.

"Here you go." Carly hands Troy Aslla Piscu.

"I still got Ccarayhua." said Jake.

"Roman, Devack, Kaylin, Greiger, give your Earthbound Immortals to the ranger that defeated them." said Troy.

"Very well." said Roman. Kaylin gives Noah Ccapac Apu, Greiger hands Orion Chacu Challhua, Devack hand Emma Cusillu and Roman gives Gia Uru. The rangers used their primary keys on the Earthbound Immortals and they became Kaizoku Legends. The marks on Roman, Devack, Kaylin and Greiger's arm glowed from purple to gold.

"Kaizoku Legend Aslla Piscu, arise!" said Troy.

"Kaizoku Legend Ccapac Apu, arise!" said Noah.

"Kaizoku Legend Ccarayhua, arise!" said Jake.

"Kaizoku Legend Cusillu, arise!" said Emma.

"Kaizoku Legend Uru, arise!" said Gia.

"Kaizoku Legend Chacu Challhua, arise!" said Orion. The Kaizoku Legends emerge from the ground and head towards the city to stop Serpentera from destroying the city.

"Your Kaizoku Legends won't be enough to stop Serpentera." said Zedd.

"As always, we come prepared. Rangers let's summon the primary megazords to help out the Kaizoku Legends." said Troy.

"RIGHT!" The rangers draw all their megazord cards and summoned them.

"Summoning Dinosaur Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord and High Octane Megazord!" said Troy.

"Summoning Astro Megazord, Delta Squad Megazord and DriveMax Megazord." said Noah.

"Summoning Zeo Megazord, Wild Force Megazord and Jungle Pride Megazord." said Jake.

"Summoning Time Force Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord and Samurai Megazord." said Emma.

"Summoning Turbo Megazord, Rescue Megazord and Storm Megazord." said Gia.

"Summoning Galaxy Megazord, Titan Megazord and Gosei Great Megazord." said Orion. The primary megazords are now summoned to join the Kaizoku Legends.

"Legendary Megazord, begin transformation." said Troy. The four zords emerges from Troy's Sky Ship. Emma and Gia's zords form the legs and Noah and Jake's zords form the arms and Troy's zord forms the rest of the body. The zords then merge and a pirate hat completes the transformation. The megazord then joins the Kaizoku Legends along with the other megazords to take down Serpentera.

"Eric, Trent, I need your keys to summon my zord." said Orion.

"Got it." Trent and Eric gave Orion their keys.

Orion inserts the Quantum Ranger key into his morpher and pushes the Quantum Ranger button three times and the Robo Knight button once on his morpher. "Summon Time Force Q-Rex." The Q-Rex emerges from the time portal.

"Q-Rex? It's looks different." said Eric.

"This is my Q-Rex." Orion then inserts the White Dino Ranger key into the morpher and pushes the White Dino Ranger button three times and the Robo Knight button once. "Q-Rex Megazord, transform." The Q-Rex first transforms into its dino mode, then the head and tail became the arms and the head emerged from the body and the transformation is complete. The megazord then joined the rest to do battle against Serpentera.

"Lord Zedd, we will not let you destroy this planet." said Troy.

"Zordon destroyed you before and we'll do the same." said Tommy.

"And how do you plan to do that?!" said Zedd.

"Your staff is what is keeping you alive! Destroying your staff will destroy you!" said Rex.

"If you want my staff, you'll have to get past them!" Zedd summons the most powerful monsters that the ranger have defeated before. Goldar, Gasket, Elgar, Ecliptor, Furio, Olympius, Frax, Onikage, Zurgane, Zeltrax, Broodwing, Sculpin, Camdor, Scorch, Shifter, Decker and Creepox. "And I have more of the army you've already defeated." More soldiers begin to appear. "I suggest you give up now while you still have the chance!"

"Zedd, you already know we never give up." said Tommy.

"Really!"

"We'll have the Red Blitz Rangers to take care of the soldiers." Troy changes the blitz keys into their designated ranger forms. "Rescue Squad, Wild Card, Global Justice, Digital Wave, TriSolar, Great Explorers, Science Force, Super Tech, Mythical Charge, Supernova, Shining Light, Super Beasts, Grand Prix, Earth Soldiers, Flight Squad." The Red Blitz's battles the soldiers. "Everyone, take these!" Troy hands everyone a red ranger key, Rex gets the White Ranger key, Trudge gets the Wolf Warrior key, and Mina gets the female Red Samurai Ranger key.

"Let's do this!" said Tommy.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin'! It's Morphin' time!" Yusei morphs into the Red Ranger.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy morphs.

"Legendary Blitz Mode, Star Force!" Trudge morphs into Star Force Red and Rex into Star Force White.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo! It's Morphin' time!" Akiza morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Turbo! Shift into Turbo!" Misty morphs into the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space! Let's Rocket!" Jack morphs into the Red Space Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic!" Leo morphs into Galaxy Red.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue! Lightspeed Rescue!" Noah morphs into the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan morphs into the Titanium Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force! Time for Time Force!" Jake morphs into Time Force Red.

"Quantum Power!" Eric morphs into the Quantum Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force! Wild Access!" Greiger morphs into the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Luna morphs into the Red Wind Ranger.

"Thunderstorm, ranger form!" Hunter and Blake morphs into the Crimson and Navy Rangers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, DinoThunder! DinoThunder, power up!" Gia morphs into the Red Dino Ranger.

"White Ranger, dino power." Trent morphs.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD! SPD, emergency!" Crow morphs into the Red SPD Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Carly morphs into the Red Mystic Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive! Overdrive, accelerate!" Kaylin morphs into Overdrive Red.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Jungle beast spirit unleashed!" Orion morphs into the Red Tiger Ranger.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM! RPM, get in gear!" Roman morphs into RPM Ranger Red.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai! Go, go, samurai!" Both Devack and Mina morphs into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Super Mega Mode, power down!" Troy uses his Megaforce Red key to return to his Mega mode.

"WE ARE EARTH'S DEFENDERS AND WE NEVER SURRENDER!" they all said.

"Begin the attack!" yelled Zedd. The battle between the monsters and the rangers begins.

MEANWHILE...

The Kaizoku Legends and the megazords battle against Serpentera is intense. With the Legendary Megazord and Q-Rex Megazord delivering the first strike, Aslla Piscu and the megazords Troy has summon begin their attack. Aslla Piscu uses its beak as a sword against Serpentera but it grabbed Aslla Piscu's beak. Aslla Piscu manages to break free by using its wing to slap Serpentera forcing it to let go. The Dinosaur Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Shogun Megazord and High Octane Megazord powered up their sword and struck Serpentera. The Ninja Megazord powered up its fists and delivered the blow.

Ccapac Apu and the megazords Noah summoned ganged up behind Serpentera. With Ccapac Apu attempting to deliver the first punch, Serpentera turned around and grabbed Ccapac Apu's fist. Ccapac Apu tried to use its other fist but Serpenter grabbed it as well. So, Ccapac Apu skipped the punching and used its foot to trip Serpentera. Serpentera got up and tried to use its tail to trip Ccapac apu but the Delta Squad Megazord used its crime scene tape to grab its tail. The DriveMex Megazord used its shovel to throw dirt at Serpentera and the Astro Megazord delivered the slash with its sword.

Ccarayhua and the megazords Jake summoned begin their attack on Serpentera. Ccarayhua grabs Serpentera with its tongue so this way the Zeo, Wild Force and Jungle Pride Megazord use their weapons on Serpentera. When Ccarayhua lets go, the megazords delivered the blow.

MEANWHILE...

Troy, Rex, Roman, Yusei and Tommy go up against Goldar, Zurgane, Zeltrax, Sculpin and Shifter. "Dragon Dagger!" said Tommy.

"Power Sword!" said Yusei.

"Enchanted White Saber!" said Rex.

"Deploy weapon: Street Saber!" said Roman.

"Summon battle gear: Dragon Sword!" said Troy. The rangers charges towards the enemy.

Tommy faces his old foe, Zeltrax. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" said Tommy.

"I'll quit when you're destroyed!" Zeltrax energizes his sword and fires at Tommy but Tommy uses his flute to activate his Dragon Shield, blocking the attack.

"You'll never learn, Zeltrax."

"I don't need to learn anything from you!"

"That's too bad." Tommy and Zeltrax continue their fight.

Tory, Roman and Rex team up against Sculpin, Zurgane and Shifter. "Let us see what we can do as a team." said Roman.

"I agree." said Rex.

"Let's do it." said Tory.

"Enough chit chat!" said Zurgane. The three also decide to fight as a team against the rangers. Roman, Rex and Troy use identical moves against Sculpin, Zurgane and Shifter with each of them knocking their weapons out of their hands. Then the rangers pointed their swords at then and gave the final slash that knocked them off their feet.

Yusei does his battle against Goldar. "Boy, this really gives you bad memories."

"Don't remind me!" Goldar and Yusei fight it off with their swords. "Why is it always so hard to defeat you?"

"Our responsibility to protect the Earth is what makes us stronger. Your attempt to conquer it just makes you weaker. That's why you keep losing." Yusei knocks the sword out of Goldar's hand and strikes him down.

Troy, Tommy and the others used their combined power to destroy Goldar and the others villains. "Your turn, Zedd!" said Tommy.

"Let's do this!" said Zedd.

MEANWHILE...

Jack, Carly, Ryan and Noah are battling Frax, Furio and Scorch. "Spiral Saber!" said Jack.

"MagiStaff: Sword mode!" said Carly.

"Titanium Axe!" said Ryan.

"V-Lancer, ready to go!" said Noah. While Ryan and Noah faces off against Frax, Jack and Carly go up against Furio and Scorch.

"Ready for this, Carly?" said Jack.

"I am."

"BRING IT ON!" yelled Furio and Scorch as they charge towards Jack and Carly.

"I'll go first." said Jack as he uses his Spiral Saber as a blaster on the both of them. It knocked Furio down but Scorch is still standing.

"Spirit of the dragon!" Scorch uses his animal spirit on Jack, knocking him off his feet.

"Jack!" yelled Carly.

Jack then gets up. "I'm alright. Show them what you can do."

"With pleasure!"

"Oh, what can a little girl do?" said Furio.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK JACK!" Carly energizes her fire power. "FIRE OF THE PHOENIX!" Carly flies over Furio and Scorch delivering the attack, knocking them both down.

"Is that all you got?" said Scorch. Just then, Frax was flown in the air and landed right in front of Furio and Scorch. "What happened to you?"

"They happened to me!" said Frax pointing at Ryan and Noah.

"Glad to see you're alright." said Jack.

"Not a scratch on us." said Ryan.

"What do you say we take these losers down together?" said Noah.

"Right!" said Jack and Carly.

"Spiral Saber: Final strike!" Said Jack.

"V-Lancer: V-Strike!" said Noah.

"Titanium Axe: Blaster mode!" said Ryan

"MagiStaff: Fire Power!" said Carly. With their combined powers, Frax, Furio and Scorch are defeated.

MEANWHILE...

Leo, Luna, Devack, Hunter and Blake are battling Camdor, Elgar and Onikage. "Luna, Leo, I know we had our differences but how about we work together this time?" said Devack.

"Of course." said Luna.

"Don't forget us." said Hunter and Blake.

"We didn't." said Leo.

"Alright, punks! Show us what you got!" said Devack.

"You asked for it." said Elgar.

"Quasar Saber!" Said Leo.

"Ninja Sword!" said Luna.

"Thunder Staffs!" said Hunter and Blake.

"Spin Sword! Let's do this!" said Devack. Leo, Luna and Devack fight Elgar and Onikage while Hunter and Blake fight Camdor.

Luna battles first against Elgar. "You think a child like you has a chance against me?" said Elgar.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" said Luna. Just when Elgar struck her down, Luna used her ninja trick to make herself vanish. All Elgar was fighting was a scarecrow in the red wind ranger outfit.

"SURPRISE!" Leo and Devack delivered an attack.

"You punks!"

"Surprise again!" Luna appeared behind Elgar from the ground and took him down.

"ALL TOGETHER!" They all said.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" said Devack.

"Ninja Sword: Gold, power up!" said Luna.

"Quasar Saber, energize!" said Leo. They all unleash their power on Elgar and defeated him.

"Let's go help Hunter and Blake." said Devack.

"Right." said the twins.

Hunter and Blake are having a tough time with Camdor. "This guy means business!" said Blake.

"You said it!" said Hunter.

"I got more where that came from!" said Camdor. Leo, Luna and Devack attack from behind. "What?!"

"Hunter, Blake, are you alright?!" said Devack.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us, worry about him!" said Hunter.

"Bring it!" said Camdor.

"We will! TransDagger: Crossbow!" said Leo.

"Hawk Blaster!" said Luna.

"Thunder Blaster!" said Hunter and Blake.

"Spin Sword: Fire Smasher! Time to say goodnight" said Devack. The ranger combined their powers and Camdor was defeated.

With the megazords and the Kaizoku Legends battling Serpentera and the rangers and signers defeating Lord Zedd and his team of past villains, this has turned into an all-out war. Unfortunately, Prince Vekar, leader of the armada, is now watching what is happening. "Lord Zedd has returned. No, I won't allow this. Zedd had his chances for taking over Earth and failed. I will not let him rule this planet as long as I'm around!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Battle For Two Earths! Part 2 Finale

Chapter 19: BATTLE FOR TWO EARTHS! Part 2

The battle between Lords Zedd and the Power Rangers, Signers and Dark Signers commences and the sames goes with Serpentera and the megazords and Kaizoku Legends. With Prince Vekar, the leader of the armada, watching the fight unfold, he is outraged. Vekar plans to put a stop to Zedd ruling because of his failures in the past.

"My lord, should I send down an alien to put a stop to Zedd's rampage?" said Damaras.

"No. I will go down to Earth and deal with Lord Zedd myself. If Zedd think he is so powerful then he has never met me." said Prince Vekar.

"As you wish."

MEANWHILE...

The Kaizoku Legends and the megazords continue their battle with Serpentera. Now Uru and the megazords Gia summoned face off against Serpentera. Uru uses its web to wrap up Serpentera so it can't move giving the Turbo, Lightspeed and Storm Megazords the chance to strike. Serpentera tried to fire back by using a blast from its mouth but Uru fire another blast of web to shut its mouth. The Turbo Megazord delivered the spin-out, the Storm Megazord gave the triple strike and the Lightspeed Megazord finished the rest.

With Serpentera weakened a little, it is now up to Cusillu and the megazords Emma summoned to deal with Serpentera. Cusillu grabs Serpentera from behind so that the Time Force, Thundersaurus and Samurai Megazords can attack. The Time Force Megazord and the Samurai Megazord used their sabers on Serpentera and the Thundersaurus Megazord used the TyrannoDrill delivered the strike. Cusillu spins Serpentera around and punched it in the face.

Now, Chacu Challhua and the megazords Orion summon can get the chance to take down Serpentera. With Chacu Challhua's ability to fly, it tackled Serpentera to the ground. The Gosei Great Megazord fired the five Mechazords to grab Serpentera and lift it off the ground so Chacu Challhua delivered another blow in the sky. Unfortunately, Serpentera also had the ability to fly as well as the Gosei Great. The Gosei Great and Chacu Challhua grabs Serpentera and tackles it back to the ground. The Gosei Great, Galaxy and Titan Megazords use their swords and delivered the strike.

MEANWHILE...

Misty, Akiza, Gia and Emma are battling Gasket. "Zeo 5 power weapon!" said Akiza.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" said Misty.

"Aquian Saber" said Emma.

"Tyranno Staff! Alright, let's show this punk who's boss!" said Gia.

"Me and Akiza will take him out first. We'll have you two to finish the job." said Misty.

"Good luck!" said Emma and Gia.

Misty and Akiza do their battle with Gasket. "You dare challenge the Prince of the fallen Machine Empire?!" said Gasket.

"Fallen? Some prince you are since you're the only one left! Ready, Akiza?" said Misty.

"Let's go!" Akiza and Misty use their swords to fight Gasket and Gasket fights back. Akiza and Misty use identical moves to knock Gaskets saber out of his hand and off his feet.

As Gasket gets back up, Emma and Gia begin their strike. "Time to step down, "Prince"! Tyranno Staff! Energy Orb!" Gia fires and electricity-filled sphere at Gasket.

"Aquian Saber, Fire Strike!" Emma knocks Gasket off his feet.

"ALL TOGETHER!" Akiza, Misty, Emma and Gia combined their power and defeated Gasket.

MEANWHILE...

Jake, Crow, Kaylin and Eric are fighting Ecliptor and Creepox. "Me and Kaylin will handle Creepox. Eric, Crow, you handle Ecliptor." said Green.

"Got it. Quantum Defender!" said Eric.

"No problem. Delta Blasters!" said Crow. Crow and Eric are now fighting Ecliptor.

"Drive Lance!" said Kaylin.

"Chrono Sabers, ready. Alright, Creepox! Just like old times!" said Jake.

"Except this time I'm going to destroy you!" said Creepox.

"Don't count on it! Drive Lance, Red Line Strike." said Kaylin as he delivers the first strike.

"Save one for me! Chrono Sabers, Time Strike!" Jake also delivers the strike, knocking Creepox off the ground.

"My turn!" Creepox attacks using his scissor-like nails on them.

"Drive Defender, sword mode!" Kaylin manages to slice off his nails.

"Hey!" said Creepox.

Crow and Eric manages to weaken Ecliptor. "Quantum Defender, Blade mode!"

"I'm not enjoying this." said Ecliptor.

"Good! Delta Blasters, Combo mode!" said Crow. Eric first gives the strike then Crow blasts Eric, knocking Ecliptor to the ground.

Green and Kaylin both join up with Eric and Crow. "Let's end this!" said Jake. The team use their power on Ecliptor and Creepox and defeated them.

MEANWHILE...

Orion, Greiger and Trent are battling Olympius and Decker. "Crystal Saber!" said Greiger.

"Drago Sword!" said Trent.

"Jungle Chucks! Let's see what you two are made of!" said Orion.

"Gladly!" said Olympius and Decker.

Trent makes the first move. "Drago Sword, Laser chain!" Trent creates a chain to restrain Olympius and Decker. "Alright, guys! Make your moves!"

"Gladly! Spirit of the tiger!" Orion unleashes the tiger on the two.

"Crystal Saber, energize!" Greiger delivers the strike which has weakened Olympius and Decker but they manage to break free of Trent's chain.

"Our turn!" Olympius and Decker pull out their swords and began to strike the rangers but was unable to take down Greiger who was able to lift Olympius off the ground

"Is that all you got?" Greiger then slams Olympius to the ground and then takes out Decker.

"These guys are wasting our time! Let's finish this!" said Orion. With their combine powers, Greiger and Decker are defeated.

MEANWHILE...

Mina and Trudge are handling Broodwing on their own. "Spin Sword, Fire Smasher! Ready Trudge?"

"Always!" he said.

"I've conquered many worlds, you two will be no problem." said Broodwing.

"Don't judge us!" said Trudge as he and Mina charges towards Broodwing. As Trudge energizes his Star Force power, he and Mina manages to strike Broodwing. "Final Strike!" Trudge unleashes an energy blast at Broodwing.

"This can't be happening!" said Broodwing.

"It happened! Blazing Strike!" said Mina as she delivers the final blow and defeats Broodwing.

MEANWHILE...

Serpentera unleashes a blast from his mouth at the the megazords and the Kaizoku Legends but were unaffected due to Serpentera being weakened. The megazords and Kaizoku Legends unleash a full-scale blast but it was not enough to destroy Serpentera. Then, Yusei's and his teams marks were glowing making the Crimson Dragon appear.

"Whoa! Is that the Crimson Dragon you guys were talking about?" said Troy.

"Yes it is!" said Yusei.

The Crimson Dragon gave the megazords and the Kaizoku Legends more power. With the Crimson Dragons help, they were able to deliver a supernova blast at Serpentera until it was destroyed.

"NO, SERPENTERA!" said Zedd.

"Your beast has fallen!" said Troy. Most of the rangers have activated their power-ups.

Yusei, Tommy and Rex = Metallic Armor Leo = Lights of Orion Gia and Trent = Super Dino Mode Crow = SWAT Mode Carly = Legend Warrior Kaylin = Defender Vest with Drill Blaster Orion = Jungle Master Mode Devack and Mina = Super Samurai Mode Troy = Ultra Mode

"No matter! Even without Serpentera I can still rule this world!"

"I don't think so, Zedd!" said Prince Vekar who appeared behind Zedd.

"Who's that?" said Yusei.

"That's Prince Vekar. He's the leader of the armada that we are fighting." said Troy.

"Zedd, you had your chances of ruling this world and failed. Now, I will be the one to rule." said Vekar

"Try me." Zedd and Vekar began their fight for ruling Earth.

"Zordon destroyed you years ago. Now it's my turn."

"No one will destroy me." Vekar grabs hold of Zedd's staff and does his attempt to pry it out of his hands. Then, Vekar kicks Zedd in the stomach which forced Zedd to let go of the staff. "No!"

"Ha, ha! I got your staff." said Vekar.

"Aslla Piscu, grab the staff!" said Troy. Aslla Piscu reaches out for Zedd's staff.

"Ahhh! Nice birdy!" Vekar acts in fear by using the staff in his attempt to shield himself but Aslla Piscu grabs the staff from Vekar.

Aslla Piscu then drops it towards the ranger. "Tommy, you do the honors."

"My pleasure." Tommy uses his dagger and destroys the staff.

"No!" yelled Zedd.

"RANGERS, ALL TOGETHER!" yelled Troy. The ranger uses all of their power together and defeated Lord Zedd for good. "Your turn, Vekar!"

"I was just here because of Lord Zedd. If I want to destroy you I would let one of my soldiers do it. So, consider yourselves lucky." Vekar returns to the ship.

"We'll be waiting." said Troy.

MINUTES LATER...

"Congratulations on a job well done." said Gosei.

"Thanks, Gosei." said Tommy.

"That was so cool." said Tensou.

"You got that right." said Leo.

A portal opens up and Eric and Tommy's vehicles returns to their dimension outside the command center. "Great. The last thing we needed was to forget about them." said Eric.

"Glad their back." said Tommy.

"It was great fighting with you." said Troy.

"It's our pleasure." said Yusei.

Another portal opens up for Rex and Roman. "I'm afraid we have to take our leave." said Roman.

"Thanks for helping out one last time." said Yusei.

"It was an honor." said Rex. The two of them enter the portal and they were gone.

"We have to go back, too." said Yusei. The signers hands the keys back to the rangers.

"What about these?" said Carly showing her morpher and key.

"You have earned the morpher and key. It is yours if you want it." said Gosei.

"Thank you, Gosei."

"What about the Kaizoku Legends?" said Leo.

"As long as their with us, they won't cause anymore trouble. They'll be a huge help for us in future battles against the armada." said Troy.

"I hope so. Thank you for helping us and good luck." said Yusei.

"We'll meet again one day." The signers pass through the portal and they returned to their dimension.

MEANWHILE...

The signers returns to New Domino City. "They have returned." said Angela as she runs towards the Signers.

Blister, Martha, Lazar and the children run towards the signers as well. "Yusei, are you alright?" said Martha.

"We're okay. I'm glad you're all safe."

"We are thanks to you." said Lazar.

"What exactly happened out there in the Satellite? What were those giant robots? Who was that beast that terrorized the city? Have the Dark Signers really came...?" said Angela.

"ANGELA! Enough with the questions?! Right now, we're worn out and I'm going home and sleep." said Carly as she leaves.

"I have to head back to the studio. People want to know where I am." said Misty.

"Well, next time we meet again, it will be a pleasant visit." said Akiza.

"You bet." said Misty.

"Me and Greiger are headed back to town and hang out." said Kaylin.

"Great."

"What about you, Devack?" said Luna.

"I'll hang around here. Probably find a job." he said.

"Well, until we meet again." Yusei holds out his hand then everyone else did the same. The signers and former Dark Signers go their separate ways.

MEANWHILE...

Tommy and the others hand the keys back to the rangers. "Try not to lose them this time."

"You have our word. We'll give them back once the armada is defeated." said Troy.

"Thank you for recruiting us, Gosei." said Tommy.

"The honor was all mine." said Gosei.

"I think you should go back to your own lives, now." said Jake.

"That we'll do." said Eric.

Troy holds his hand out. "Until we meet again?"

"Of course." Everyone held out their hands and went their separate ways.

"I wonder if Carly will ever use her morpher again." said Gia.

"I'm pretty sure she'll use it eventually." said Troy.

MEANWHILE...

Carly was at home in her normal clothes and was holding her Red Ranger key in her hand, remembering all that is happened. "Thank you, Power Rangers, for all that you have done." she said.

HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY POWER RANGERS!

THE END.


End file.
